Yu-gi-oh! Tournament of Champions
by Murakumo
Summary: Episode 18: It takes 4 to Tango ... *lost the rest of the story after this chapter from my old computer from moving~ So i guess part 1 ends here... I'll finish this later nxt summer*
1. Introduction & Yu-gi-oh! Tournament of C...

Yu-gi-oh! Tournament of Champions  
  
**I'm Murakumo, and let me introduce you to a new series called, "Yu-gi-oh! Tournament of Champions. I do not own Yu-gi-oh! I hope you enjoy this wonderful series, I made up the theme songs. Episode 1 is on next part. Enjoy drama, mystery, duels, and heart warming adventures for the gang. Some cards were made up in the duels and shall be explained later on. I own all the other characters.**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Waltz for the Moon  
  
*Opening theme for the series* Display (GTO Beginning Theme) {1} Yugi, Tea, Tristan, Bakura, Serenity, Joey, Mai, and Yugi's Grandpa all shown on screen in one large group, with their names flashing behind them. "Yu-gi-oh! Tournament of Champions" flashes in front of everyone, then the song begins. Background: Large house with wind blowing dueling cards.  
  
{2} Yugi appears as his Millenium Puzzle lights up and shows Yami-Yugi over his shoulder. 2 shadows are shown at Yugi's feet. Tea and Tristan run across the screen to a grassy field. Tea is shown smiling at the camera and waving, in a cute out-fit. "Tea" flashes. Tristan is running and laughing, wearing his brown cota. "Tristan flashes"  
  
{3} "Mr. Ginyu" and "Botan" flashes with them both in front of the entrance to Ginyu castle. Lightening crackles in the background. Mai is shown in her sexy out-fit, with bright red lips, blowing kisses at the screen. 3 Harpies are shown behind her with Harpie's pet dragon. "Mai" flashes. Joey is shown giving the peace sign. Flame Swordsman, and Red Eyes Black Dragon shown behind Joey. Time Wizard falls with a warp above him. "Joey" flashes.  
  
{4} "Bakura", "Serenity", and "Yugi's Grandpa" all flash. Bakura is shown retrieving his Millenium Ring, and putting it round his neck. Serenity is skipping across the grass. Yugi's Grandpa is seen in his shop, smiling and waving.  
  
{5} "Yugi" flashes. Yami-Yugi is seen with a mean look on his face. Show him standing tall with Celtic Guardian, Summoned Skull, and Dark Magician Behind him. All 7 of the Millenium Items shown flying past the screen. Golden Talisman shown in the center of screen glowing.  
  
{6} "Seto Kaiba", and "Mokuba Kaiba" flashes. They are both together running and jumping and smiling. 3 Blue Eyes White Dragons are shown towering in the background. "Maximillion Pegasus" and "Reji Pegasus" flashes. Behind Pegasus is Toon World, he is laughing, and the Millenium Eye sparkles gold. Reji has his arm on Pegasus's shoulder; a Blue Eyes Toon Dragon is shown behind Reji.  
  
{7} 4 in row: "Luna", "Man in Black", "Malice", "Harle", and "Jade" flash. Malice is shown on Man in Black's shoulder, (cat). Luna is playing his flute while strolling across the screen. Harle is bouncing around with her head tilted, and his smiling. Jade pulls out two blades from her 2 slings and waves them. Behind Jade Is the Dark Girl Magician, behind Luna is the Magnet Monster. Behind the rest are the 3 gods.  
  
{8} 5 in a row: "Kiki", "Ruby Red", "Lillan", "Trap Master", and "Flute" all flash. All shown with Gate Guardian, Dragons, and other monster behind them. "Weevil" and "Rex Raptor" flash. They are both shown with bugs and dinos behind them. "Teri" flashes. Teri is shown with water creatures behind them.  
  
{9} Other guests, maids, and gatekeeper shown across the screen in front of 2 buildings. 3 large buildings, 'Mystical Revolutions', 'Industrial Illusions', and 'Kaiba Corp.' are shown burning down. Flames disappear to show Yugi, and everyone all in one large wacky picture. Sun sets in the background, and fireworks go off.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Lyrics~~~~~~~~~~~~~ {1} Twilight touches, the corner of my eye Nothing short to falter I feel so wild it's strange Lets jump start this day  
  
{2} A wild night started it all for me now Before my eyes it appeared It was giant burst of flames It hit me so hard I left without a change Ashes all over the place Dust sweeping away  
  
{3} Duels blowing past this town, Until the worlds are down now Let's jump the hill and hang on tight; Shinning Friendship is in site!  
  
{4} Light as glades across our sea Monsters help reach the horizon Waltz! The moon is setting Waltz! Hearts are filling Waltz for the Moon!  
  
{5} When time draws The world is ready to spin Evil lurking in every corner, Pitch-black morning here we come!  
  
{6} Raise, our glasses to hopes Push, our way past the door Waltz! It's the end of the line Waltz! Pie for all sorrows Eating us away!  
  
{7} Time, has lost its forth coming Dreams have no ending to us; Sure enough, We are all that's left Mysterious meetings surround us all Leaving us empty, once again  
  
{8} Drink to success Don't watch me cry The time has come For me to face my destiny  
  
{9} Waltz! Push the limits baby Waltz! Hearts of the cards is growing Together, forever It's just you and me!  
  
  
  
  
  
The White Rose  
  
*Ending them for the series* Display (ending Theme of Cowboy Beebop)  
  
{1} *CREDITS BEGIN TO SCROLL*  
  
The group is all lying down on their backs and watching the sunset. Everyone is in a circle with their heads pointed in. Malice, walks across the screen. Lillan and his wife are sitting on a bench smiling.  
  
{2} Bakura, and Serenity are prancing around dancing with each other. Both Pegasus brothers are struggling over the comic book, but stop and laugh at each other. They are sitting with wine and cheese on the table. Teri is shown with a little girl.  
  
{3} Ruby is wearing Weevil's glasses; Weevil is wearing Ruby's glasses. They are both laughing. Seto Kaiba is walking around with Mokuba, who's laughing, on his shoulders. Yangi is chasing after Rex. Raptor, in which he has lipstick marks on his cheek.  
  
{4} Téa is arm in arm with Yugi. They are both looking up at the stars that twinkle, and are laughing. Flute and the Trap Master are dancing round the park with one another. Tristan, and Kiki are both walking round, shoves Tristan over, he looks at her. She extends her arm and picks him up, and he puts his arm around her.  
  
{5} Malice walks across the park. Mai and Joey are hand in hand and smiling and laughing. Malice snuggles against a white cat. Luna shown with Jade, walking down the road. Luna smiles.  
  
{6} Man in Black has his arm around Harle, who tilts her head and smiles. He leans in and kisses her. Then he lifts his head and winks at the camera. Everyone is shown with someone, as Rex R. runs across the background, with Yangi following him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~Lyrics~~~~~~~~~~~ {1} Relentless Dreams Are what they seem Never ending Through all our journeys  
  
{2} Duels push the limits Of our perils Watchful eyes Of what we see  
  
{3} Sweet as a Gem As bright as day Hearts are hopeful Monsters seize* the day  
  
{4} It's the White Rose The Thorn of my bouquet Pricking my heart So slow and then  
  
{5} It's the White Rose A dozen innocent ways Fight for my freedom It's all I've got  
  
{6} Pick with care My gentle Heart 


	2. Episode 1: The White Rose

Episode 1 The White Rose *** I do not own Yu-gi-oh! ***  
  
Duel Monsters, a game brought about from Ancient Egypt, until the Egyptians became to reckless and soon nearly destroyed themselves. A great man sealed away all these spirits and powers within Seven Millennium Items, all of which contained mysterious powers. Duel Monsters soon took up again, but this time as cards, then was used for fun and even evil purposes from the creator, Maximillion Pegasus. The Millenium Ring, owned by Bakura, surfaced again, but never changed him back to the evil Bakura since the tower incident, and all the deals with the Millenium Eye. Pegasus regained possesion of his Millenium Eye, but its usefulness had worn out and seemed to represent more of a momento. The other Millenium Items besides the Eye, Puzzle, and Ring, found new owners, and no info has sufaced about them since.  
  
Mai had hung back with Yugi and the gang after getting back everyone's souls, and dealing with all the mysterious monsters from the new Kaiab Corp. Simulators by his evil company. Things had gone back to normal, and Kaiba had fired his evil staff and replaced them, for the most part.  
  
Duel Monsters is still played and has gained in popularity, still holding tourneys around the world. After the adventure in Duelist Kingdom, and the defeat of Pegasus, and tha mishaps with Kaiba in the different world, all went back to normal, and everyone went their separate ways, except for a group of friends who stuck together...  
  
The wind blew past the bright sun filled trees, as the glare caught the eye of a young boy sitting with his back to the tree. Yugi Moto rubbed his eyes in an effort to block out the sun. Yugi was short, had blonde hair with red and black edged spikes that went outwards, along with his Millennium Puzzle around his neck.  
  
Yugi was a normal boy or at least he had thought so, until he had solved the Millennium Puzzle his Grand Father had brought him from Egypt. The Millennium Puzzle enhanced him with a spirit and hence brought about, "Yami- Yugi". After the losing his Grand Father's Soul to Maximillion Pegasus, he journeyed to the Duelist Kingdom while collecting 10 star chips to enter Pegasus's castle. From there he defeated friends and foes to finally reach Pegasus, in which he defeated him, and all peace was restored.  
  
"Hey Yugi!" yelled another young boy who raced across the grass to reach his friend. This was Joey Wheeler, a very good buddy of Yugi. From problems to friendship, these two became the best of friends, and grew to respect one another. Joey had been with Yugi on his journey to the Duelist Kingdom, in hope to win the prize money and help his little sister, Serenity, get her vision cleared up for good. Joey was also a strong duelist, but still had a thing or two to learn from Joey. Happy as ever he now had his sister, Serenity, and his friends to take care of.  
  
"Yo, wait up Joey!" came the call from a rather tall, dark haired boy, who raced right behind Joey. Tristan was know for his fighting skills, though he had begun a collection of his own cards for Duel Monsters, as a side hobby. His main man, Joey, was always there to back him up, though both often fought more then anything else. Wearing his brown coat, Tristan was the body guard of them all.  
  
"Wait up guys!" called a young, white haired boy, who had the Millennium Ring around his neck. This boy was Bakura, who had become friends with everyone after an evil spirit took control of him through his Millennium Ring, and nearly locked everyone's souls away. Since then, Bakura, has hung out with the group, always watchful and caring, and yet still daring.  
  
"Wait for me!" Téa cried out from somewhere out past the tree. She jogged gracefully as she raced to join the others. Téa had the best of friends with this group, and it was all she had. They all respected Téa, and Téa respected them all. She had some feelings for Yugi, though they knew Yugi for being two different people, during duels. Always sensitive, with her short brown hair, and soft face. She wore normal clothes, and always smiled whenever she was with her friends. She had always grown respect for the tough Mai, since it was nice to have another girl around.  
  
"JOEY WHEELER!" shouted a pretty lady from the far side of the grassy area. Mai Valentine, had grown up with no real friends, and had only herself. She was tough and snotty at times, but was soft and generous at other times. She had also found a liking for Joey, and acknowledges Yugi's wise words.  
  
Along the way they've had mysterious journeys, but they always stuck together. Téa, Joey Wheeler, Mai Valentine, Tristan Baker, Bakura, and Yugi Moto, all the best of friends, through thick and thin.  
  
"Where have you been?" Téa questioned Yugi.  
  
"I've just been thinking about how wonderful things are now a days. Peaceful and enjoyable," Yugi replied. "And about how amazing all you guys are!"  
  
"Well Yugi, you don't have to go around shouting everything, we all know it," Mai stepped forward as she said this.  
  
"Besides, we're all hungry, I know I am!" Joey shouted.  
  
"Joey and his stomach..."  
  
"What about my stomach?!" Joey turned towards Mai.  
  
"What she's trying to say is you eat and eat and eat..." Tristan smiled as he said this.  
  
"And your mouth keeps getting bigger." Joey glared at Tristan.  
  
WHAM! Joey landed flat on his back. "Your going to pay for that!" he said as he jumped towards Tristan.  
  
"Hehe, like a bunch of monkeys," Téa laughed as she watched Tristan Joey wrestle around in the grass.  
  
Mai reached her foot out and kicked the two of them, so that they began to roll down the hill. "Like a couple of clowns. Hahaha.."  
  
Everyone chuckled as the two rolled down the hill at top speed, like a bunch of monkeys.  
  
"LOOK OUT!" screamed Bakura, but it was too late. The duo had rolled to the bottom of the hill and landed at someone's feet. Both Joey and Tristan looked at each with alarming eyes, and quickly jumped off one another. The rest of the group hurried down the hill after the two. When they reached the bottom Joey and Tristan both were dusting themselves off and had not even noticed whom they had run into.  
  
They group stared up and looked on in horror as to what they had seen. A man stood upon the bottom of the hill. This person was dressed as a joker, and in a green suit, with a dark green coat on the outside. This joker stared into the eyes of the entire group but remained focused on Yugi. The purple out-line on his lips changed up-right, to reveal a sinister smile upon the face of this mad man. His tall figure left a dark shadow over some of their faces, blocking out the sunlight. His green shoes glistened in the sun and sparkled as if they were brand new.  
  
"Um.. who are you?" Téa questioned him. The rest of the group still had their eyes focused on his lips that had parted to show a glimmer of his white teeth.  
  
"Hahahaha.." the Joker laughed at Téa's question and kept laughing.  
  
"Huh?!.." Bakura said as his Millenium Ring, that had the magnetic force to attract it to the other Millenium items, suddenly lit up on one end and pointed at the mysertious Joker.  
  
"That must mean he has a Millenium Item," Tristan said.  
  
"Hahaha..." the Joker continued to laugh. Suddenly from the inside of his coat, the glimmer of something golden caught Yugi's eye.  
  
"Wait, isn't that the Millenium Rod?" Yugi shouted in surprise to see another Millenium Item appear from nowhere.  
  
"Hahaha.." the Joker pushed the Rod back into his coat and took off running. The echo's of his laughter could be heard from the far ends of Yugi's Grandfather's Game Shop.  
  
"COME BACK HERE!!!!" The sudden loud pitched voice rang out from behind the far end of the grassy area. A medium sized, slender man appeared with a golden cane in his right hand, and a black brief case in his left hand. This man was around 5'9, and appears to be built up well, with slick white, that had red flames along the sides. He wore a purple shirt, with a purple coat, purple slacks, and appeared to be partially covered in white face make-up. "YOU SCOUNDREL!!!" As he said this his left eye would move from side to side, but his right eye appeared to have a red center and never moved.  
  
Joey and Tristan, both standing up, stared in shock as they watched the man in the purple out-fit, run after the Joker, who wore a green out- fit. Bakura stared into space with his eyes on end. Mai and Téa both looked shock and yet at a loss of words, at what had befallen before their eyes. Yugi looked around to only see the faint shadows of the two men running in quick haste, the one chasing the other.  
  
"That was strange!" Téa burst out to break the silence. "Guess that gives us our excitement for the day."  
  
"What was more then just strange, that was beyond strange," Joey and Tristan muttered.  
  
"Well, if we're to worry about everything we see, then there is no reason for bothering with anything." Mai put her hands on her waist and stared down at Yugi who was still in a state of shock.  
  
"Why would a man dressed up as a Joker, weilding the Millenium Rod, be running from a man in a purple suit, who partially had make-up on??" Yugi wondered. Maybe its nothing, Yugi thought to himself.  
  
"Wasn't very good with make-up, I guess. Ha!"  
  
"Maybe your right. Oh well, lets go check on Grandpa and Serenity."  
  
"I'll bet my sis is waiting for us with some dinner!" Joey said excitingly.  
  
"Is that all you can think of?" Téa spoke in a light-hearted tone.  
  
"Yep, when my stomache starts howling, I gotta feed it!"  
  
"Hahaha... Joey and his stomache," Mai laughed while smiling with her bright red lips.  
  
Everyone headed into the house, where Joey's sister Serenity was awaiting their arrival. The house was big enough to fit them all and had Yugi's room up-stairs. Yugi scoured the area in hope of catching his grandpa by surprise.  
  
"Grandpa? Grandpa? Are you here?" Yugi said as he searched his house. "WOW!" Yugi smiled bright at the site of such vast quantities of food being prepared.  
  
"Well Yugi, your grandpa isn't home yet, but it should be another 20 minutes or so before dinners ready. K?" Serenity smiled with her presicious face as was busy preparing the food for the dinner.  
  
"Yup sis, this smells great!" Joey leaned his head in to take a deep breath of all the wonderful being cooked. From Rice to Chicken, and much much more. Joey reached forward and brought the spoon in the soup slowly near his mouth, "I bet this tastes wonderful..."  
  
Joey went flying across the kitchen. "Not yet, Joey! You can wait untill all the foods done!" Serenity smiled once again, as she wipped off her hand which had slapped Joey.  
  
Joey look a bit glum. "So close..." I can't wait to get my hands on some food, ah, smells like a world class meal made by my serenity, he thought to himself.  
  
"It all smells and looks perfect Serenity!" Bakura said as he leaned in to get a better look at all of what was being cooked.  
  
Tristan's eyes lite up, "I can't wait!" Tristan flickered his eye- brows up and down as he scanned the kitchen.  
  
"This party should be the best, thanks again Serenity!" Yugi exclaimed as he too tried to get a better look at the food that was just getting ready for the big dinner party. The dinner party would consist of Tristan, Téa, Bakura, Serenity, Yugi, Yugi's Grandpa, Joey, and Mai.  
  
"Need any help?" Mai offered. "Us ladies need to stick together, so the monkeys can have their room. Haha."  
  
Téa smiled, "What should we do to help?"  
  
Serenity walked by carrying two big pots, and gave one to Mai. "Mai, thanks, I could use the help. Bakura would you mind staying and helping me set the table?"  
  
"I'd love to." Bakura grabbed some plates and began to set the silverware and the plates out on the giant Dinning Room table.  
  
"As for the rest of you. Go get Yugi's Grandpa, tell him its time to eat!" Serenity waived by to Téa, Joey, Tristan, and Yugi, as they headed off to go see Yugi's Grandpa.  
  
"Don't let Mai get to ya Sis!" Joey said as he and the rest of the gang, except for: Serenity, Mai, and Bakura, went off up the street.  
  
"I head that Joey Wheeler! When you get, we're going to have to have a talk!" Mai shouted from the Hallway.  
  
"She wants me!" Joey turned semi red, as he said.  
  
"THATS WHAT YOU THINK!" Mai shouted.  
  
Joey laughed as he and the 3 walked towards Yugi's Grandpa's Gaming Shop.  
  
The smell of smoke could be sensed from a block away as the 4 of them walked. Téa was the first to notice it, as she started smelling the air around her.  
  
"Something smells like its been over cooked!" Téa excalimed as they approached the block that had the Gaming Shop on it.  
  
"More then once.. eck..eck.." Joey faintly coughed from the smell that grew stronger as the more they went on. Sirens could be heard as they neared the Gaming Shop.  
  
"GRANDPA!" Yugi shouted at the top of his lungs, for he feared the worst had happened. Yugi ran ahead of the rest of the group and sreached through the crowd in hope of finding his grandpa. The large crowd surrounding the area by his Grandfather's Shop continued to grow. Yugi pushed his way past the many people, until he reached the front of the shop.  
  
"YUGI! Thank goodness your here." Yugi's grandfather appeared from the shadows of his shop. The many firemen surrounded the building next to his grandfather's shop, with water hoses and all. The Fire appeared to be slimming down, and by the looks of it, it hadn't been going on for long.  
  
"Grandpa, I thought for a second, it might have been your shop.." Yugi embraced his Grandpa with a slight tear out of the corner of his right eye.  
  
"No worries Yugi, I'm fine. That why I'm late. I've been trying to find out the details of the entire story. Apparently the fire just started and grew to a bigger fire. I was the one that called the Police."  
  
"Just as long as your alright. Wait, where Téa, Tristan, and Joey?" Yugi said.  
  
"Heh.. heh... sigh.. heh..Need.. to catch out breath.." Téa, Tristan, and Joey all were wipping their forheads and taking deep breathes. They had run after Yugi, and then had to fight the crowds.  
  
"What happened here?" Joey asked. "Who's building was burned down?" The building next door had become disfigured, and resembled more of a burned crisp then anything else.  
  
"Mystical Revolutions, that large company that has grown to be as powerful as Industrial Illusions. This was their first of three main offices. Infact, a few days ago, Industrial Illusions lost the second of its three main offices due to a large fire. Luckily no one was hurt, though come to think of it, there was one more thing. A Kaiba Corp. Main office building was also burned down yesterday. The only clue we have is a White Rose," the firefighter spoke with a faint voice that died off from time to time. By the looks of him and the way he spoke, he must have been the head firefighter.  
  
"Strange, isn't it?" Yugi spoke to the rest of the group.  
  
"What is strange?" Joey said.  
  
"Well 3 of the largest companies all have some of their main offices burned. And strangest of all, I fear theres a connection between them all."  
  
"Yea, well lets try not to think about these fires too much Yugi." Joey looked towards Yugi who still was mezmerized by the burning building.  
  
Yugi's Grandfather scratched his head as he thought about why all of this commotion would happen now. There's no connection, there can't be.  
  
Tristan, along with Téa looked over the area in case anyone was hurt. As the building began to tumble down with the flames, someone crawled out from the flames of the huge office building. A woman's face, dark and somewhat burned, with a light scar under her right eye. She wipped the smoke away from her eyes, to reveal her true figure.  
  
Joey's eyes lit up at the sight of her, and Tristan's attention suddenly turned at her marvilous site. She appeared to be wearing a burned, tathered, amazon out-fit, with brown boots, and a pair of white gloves that shined when she stepped out from the building.  
  
She eyed the area around her, as the crowd stood in awe at the fact she had survived the flames that had nearly taken down the entire building. Her thin eye-brows displayed her face as strong and powerful.  
  
"Um.. miss, can I help you?" Téa said in pleasent voice.  
  
All this woman would do is stare down at Téa, as if to intimidate her for some reason. Once again, this woman searched the area in hope of finding someone or something.  
  
A young male stepped out from the shadows. Carrying a flute in his right hand, this man had orange hair seeping through his dark brown hat. Wearing one large cloak, no one couild truely get a good look at him. He approached the woman and stared at her for a few seconds, before finally stepping forward more to look at the burning building.  
  
In a short, mellow voice, "Hmm.. All your troubles and what do you have to show for it?"  
  
The woman looked on at the man that continued to circle her. She never let her eyes leave his. She finally reached inside a small pocket, and threw something at the ground.  
  
The man picked it up with his left hand, and stared at it. "A white rose...."  
  
The building behind them finally caved in upon itself, and all that was left was the burning rubble. The woman's eyes narrowed, and she looked upon the half- hidden expression on the mysterious man's mouth. Then she flipped out a large, silver blade from her sling and raised it.  
  
The man stared at her, as he slanted his hat. She flicked out her second blade from her other sling. Once again her eyes narrowed at the sight of the man, and she took a step forward.  
  
"Meow!" was the sound of a cat from the crowd. The man looked down at the white rose, and stamped down on. The woman, slid both blades in her slings and walked gracefully past him. As she walked past the crowd, she walked past Yugi. Her eyes glared down at Yugi as she continued to walk on, into the distance. The man blew a kiss at the building and then at the rose. He walked on with his large green flute, until he reached Joey. The man tipped his hat at Téa, eased Joey out of the way by brushing against him, and continued on walking.  
  
"The nerve of some people!" Joey said in a furious mood. He brushed himself off, as the final embers died off on the fire.  
  
"What a strange day..." Téa said to the group.  
  
"I have a feeling something bad is happening, and more will soon come," as Yugi said this the group looked back at the burning building to see a cat sitting on the ledge of what was left of the building.  
  
A man covered in black, walked up to the entrance and looked over the horrid remains. The cat jumped off the ledge, down to the ground, and then jumped up the man in black's body and onto his shoulder. The black cat had slight gray patches of fur, and the man continued on his way past the building down the street.  
  
"Well now i've seen everything!" Tristan exclaimed. "Well I'm ready for dinner, we'll worry more about this later!"  
  
"Your right! Lets Eat!" Yugi's Grandfather claimed as they walked toward the house with smiles on their faces. Little did they realize more strange events were coming...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ To be continued..  
  
Episode 2: Mysterious Meetings and Bad News! 


	3. Episode 2: Mysterious Meetings and Bad N...

Episode 2 Mysterious Meeting and Bad News! ***I do not own Yu-gi-oh!***  
  
Everyone was sitting down and eating dinner. They had quickly gone over the past events that had just happened to them at the burning building, and that of the man chasing the other man, who was dressed as a Joker. Bakura, Mai, and Serenity were all very interested to hear all about the mysterious people that showed up. The white roses all left behind, baffled everyone; they all enjoyed the thought of unsolved mysteries.  
  
Between the laughing and mysteries that filled the table, Yugi stood up and walked over to the T.V. From there he turned it on, and returned to his seat. "Quiet everyone. I want to hear if there is any news on the buildings being set on fire." Everyone quieted down in hope to hear more news on the recent burning buildings.  
  
A lady and a man were both sitting down and smiled at the camera as they began to read off their lines. "In today's Top Stories, another burning building was discovered, this time it was a main office for 'Mystical Revolutions'. Once again all that was left was a white rose. However this time a mysterious woman appeared from the building, a mystery man also appeared. After their brief words, a man dressed in black walked by with his cat. Police have no suspects, and apparently there are hundreds of enemies of all three companies: 'Industrial Illusions', 'Mystical Revolutions', and 'Kaiba Corp'. Still no word as to who the mysterious owner of 'Mystical Revolutions' is. Seto Kaiba, the eldest Kaiba, has not been seen for some time, as has Maximillion Pegasus, both rumored have gone missing."  
  
"Kaiba missing?" Yugi said in a state of shock.  
  
"Pegasus gone? Heck, I guess we scared off that evil jerk." Joey slurped up the rest of his noodles and stood up to get some more.  
  
Mai looked bewitched at the screen as they showed pictures of Pegasus and Kaiba. "Now why would Kaiba, and Pegasus go missing? And what's with all these mysterious people showing up?"  
  
Téa began to pour herself some more fruit punch as the news continued on. "Maybe there's some connection? I wonder.."  
  
"In other top news, a man was found beaten in the central park area."  
  
Téa's drink began to pour over her glass and soon all over. "Oooppppssss.." She grabbed a paper towel and began cleaning it up. "Isn't that?!"  
  
The T.V. flashed a picture of the man in purple, which they had seen chasing after that joker guy. "Taken to a hospital, he was soon identified as Ozuka Dodoria. Ozuka Dodoria, better known for jewel smuggling and black mail, was nearly unmatchable by the Police. Rumored to be part of the recent jewel heist, which resulted a stolen Lockhart Ruby. The only other suspect is a mysterious woman in red, wearing thick red glasses. The connection between the two has yet to be found. On other news..  
  
Anyone at the dinner table stared in shock at the horrific news. A blackmailer in their park, atleast that cleared up one mysterious person. A jewel thief on the run, what a mystery.  
  
"Maybe it was that Joker guy?" Yugi said trying to solve the mystery.  
  
"Who knows Yugi, we'll never know, that's for sure," Mai stood up and washed her plate.  
  
"A mystery woman in red, with red thick glasses???" Bakura and Tristan both said to each other. Both of them pondered the thoughts as to why all this would be happening around. A once peaceful and quiet town seems to have turned into a crime-spree.  
  
"I'm going for a walk." Mai walked to the front door.  
  
"Wait Mai, need any company?" Joey shouted from across the table.  
  
"Sure why not. Might as well, you can keep me company."  
  
Serenity and Bakura declared to everyone that they would stay behind and clean up the place.  
  
"Do I have to?" Bakura muttered.  
  
"Yep, do your part to help the lady!" Yugi's grandfather spoke in a cheery voice.  
  
Joey walked with Mai out the door, for some fresh air.  
  
"Maybe a walk would do us some good, don't you think?" Téa questioned Yugi.  
  
"Why no, it might help clean the moment. Don't you think so Tristan?" Yugi's grandfather glared at Tristan as he said this.  
  
"Sure Yugi's Grandpa, why not..." Tristan's voice trailed off as they got up to go out the door.  
  
Téa grabbed Yugi, and ushered him out the door in hope to talk with him in private. They headed down the street in hope for a peaceful evening.  
  
Tristan, and Yugi's Grandpa, also went for a nice walk, in which they headed towards the Yugi's Grandpa's Shop.  
  
The moon shone brightly with a silver glare across the ground. Joey walked along side Mai down the soft, gray street. Joey wore his green jacket over his regular close, and Mai had on her short skirt, short shirt, and purple jacket. Both remained quiet for some time as they journeyed down the path for some time.  
  
"Well Joey Wheeler, how long does it take before you finally greet a lady?" Mai looked frustrated at Joey.  
  
"Well.. I .. uh.." Joey stumbled with his words as he looked at Mai.  
  
Mai shifted her head towards the ground, and quickly looked up again at Joey. "Fine, do I have to do everything?" She grabbed his hand and put it on hers. She smiled at Joey, who was beginning to turn beet red.  
  
"Well Mai.. I uh.. Have to tell you something."  
  
"Go ahead Joey."  
  
"Well I want to say..."  
  
A rumble of footsteps could be heard behind a building. "The more money there is, the better the chances.." A rough male voice spoke.  
  
"Quiet Joey, I think I hear something." Mai rushed over to the side of the building to catch a glimpse of what was happening. Joey followed quietly behind her.  
  
A man about the same height of Joey stood next to a woman, who was also about the same size. The man couldn't be seen because of the shadows, but you could make out part of his black hair, and his green shoes that flickered with the moon's silver lining. The woman appeared to be very beautiful, curly blonde hair, and large black boots that went up to her knees.  
  
"Tacky dressing, if you ask me," Mai spoke silently to Joey and she sized the two up.  
  
"Quiet, I think they're talking about something." Joey leaned in closer, being careful not to fall over Mai.  
  
The man's shoes flickered, as he paced back and forth, "Money is no problem just as long as everything else is settled."  
  
The woman leaned against the building's wall as she spoke softly, just loud enough to make out, "As long as everything's on time."  
  
"It is, it is. As if their changes would matter."  
  
"How much?"  
  
"1/2 of what they're going to get."  
  
"Sound like the Trap Master doesn't like out deal."  
  
The man looked at his watch and then said something Joey and Mai couldn't hear. He then took off one direction, the glimmer of his face showed that his left eye was covered by dark, black hair.  
  
The woman looked around and then walked in the opposite direction, towards a car, which she got into and was driven off.  
  
"I wonder what all that was about?" Joey asked Mai.  
  
"I don't know, but she has no idea about fashion sensibility," Mai laughed as she grabbed Joey's arm.  
  
"Yet another mystery."  
  
"The more the better."  
  
Joey and Mai headed home in hope to catch everyone up on what they had just seen.  
  
Yugi and Téa wandered the streets around the park area talking about little things. They chatted briefly about all the mysterious people, about duel monsters and how they improved their decks, down to Serenity and Yugi's Grandpa.  
  
"Well just as long as we're save, that's all that matters." Yugi looked at Téa as he kept speaking. He locked arms with her as they circled around the park area.  
  
She smiled at Yugi with her precious eyes and winked at Yugi. She felt save around him, and knew they would always be the best of friends. "Its hard to believe that its almost the end of summer."  
  
"So much time has pasted hasn't it."  
  
"Yep, seems like we've been friends for a while."  
  
"The best of friends."  
  
Téa leaned in, and was about to kiss Yugi on the forehead when an alarming noise ruined the moment.  
  
"MEOW!" came the cry from a cat that remained hidden in the shadows.  
  
Téa had fallen over Yugi, was quickly picking herself up, and dusting herself off. "What was..."  
  
She was cut off by the sound of a female, loud, high-pitched, punk rock like voice, "It's worth how much?"  
  
Téa and Yugi ran around the back of a tree to catch what was happening. A woman stood aside a far tree, dressed as a punk rocker. Beside her was a woman bouncing around, but she was dressed up as a harlequin, make-up and all.  
  
"What's zee diff-irence?" the Harlequin said as she continued to bounce around.  
  
"The Jewel has been gone for less then two days." The punk sounded worried by the sound of her voice, which dipped off at times.  
  
"And so it izz.." The Harlequin blew a kiss at the other female and walked over the hill, soon disappearing.  
  
"Dang-it!!" The punk jumped on her motorcycle which along the side of the road and took off.  
  
"Wait, I've seen that person before.." Téa whispered to Yugi in hope no one would hear her, but Yugi.  
  
The man in black, who they had seen by the burning building, walked by where the punk rocker and the harlequin had been and bent down on one knee. Suddenly a cat jumped from up on the tree, and jumped up on is shoulders. The man then walked on, disappearing after a few seconds into the distance.  
  
"That was the man from the burning building." Téa shouted as if she had solved a mystery.  
  
"Two more mysterious figures," Yugi said as he looked around the park. "This is turning out to be a stranger day then I thought."  
  
"Maybe more mysteries will happen, and we'll solve them all!"  
  
"Nope, probably just strange meetings in the middle of the night"  
  
"Oh well, might as well make the best out of it." Téa grabbed Yugi's arm, and they walked on through the night. "I wish this could last forever."  
  
Little did they realize, but Yugi's Millennium Puzzle kept lightening up during the night. The wind began to breeze past their heads as the cool air picked up. The large clock in the town rang nine times, to acknowledge that it was indeed nine o'clock.  
  
Yugi's Grandpa and Tristan walked down the mellow path and conversed about duel monsters and Tristan's new deck that he was working on.  
  
"If you work hard at it Tristan, you could soon be as good as Joey." Yugi's Grandfather laughed at his comment to Tristan.  
  
"Gosh I hope not. Hahaha.." Tristan laughed as they headed to check on the shop in the peaceful part of town.  
  
"Who's that?"  
  
"I don't know, but lets check it out."  
  
Tristan and Yugi's Grandpa rushed over to see two people talking in front of the Gaming Shop.  
  
The older man had a light brown beard on him, and he walked around with short white hair. He resembled Pegasus, but without the Millennium eye, and some other minor things.  
  
"The older man could go for Pegasus's twin brother or something." Tristan looked on over the shoulder of Yugi's Grandpa, along the side of the building next door.  
  
The young female was elegantly covered in red, and wore red, thick glasses. Her red coat was over her knees as she sat down cross-legged. Her voice was sharp, and swift, "It wasn't easy."  
  
The older man wandered around the bench and spoke in a gruff voice, "I suppose he will have to pay dearly."  
  
"Oh, so there's more for me to do?"  
  
"Nothing more, just call it family problems."  
  
"Hahaha. Family Problem??"  
  
"This is over." The man handed Ruby a white envelope, and then took off.  
  
Ruby flipped the envelope in her pocket and punched a hole in the wall of the gaming shop. "Just my luck.."  
  
"Why that little.." Yugi's Grandpa was about to run at the woman.  
  
"Wait, don't!" Tristan said, as he tried to hold him back.  
  
Ruby clicked her red shoes that glimmered in the dark. Then she jumped and disappeared from eyesight.  
  
"What happened to her? I'm going to have a piece of her!" Yugi's Grandpa was getting mad, while he was inspecting the damage.  
  
"She disappeared?" Tristan grabbed Yugi's grandpa, and walked back towards the house. It was getting late, and they hoped to make it home in time to tell everyone what had happened.  
  
The clock rang out eleven times; eleven o'clock was displayed on huge clock. A man covered in black watched over the ground below him.  
  
"Meow!" The black and gray cat clung to it's master's shoulder as he got up and began to walk across the roof.  
  
The white door went flying open as an older man barged in the house. Bakura and Serenity looked in horror as a man in gray robes and a golden cane walked in the house. By the way he looked, he must have been in his 70s or 80s. Bakura and Serenity rushed into a corner of a room by the table and looked on in fear.  
  
"Where is Yugi Moto?" the old man shouted. He began to search the room, until he layed his eyes on Bakura and Serenity. "Where is Yugi Moto!!!!?????"  
  
Bakura stood up while grabbing hold of Serenity for support, "Um.. He's out walking.."  
  
The old man walked out the room in a foul mood and pushed his way to the front of the room, and walked through the hole, which was once covered by a door.  
  
The entire groups all returned from their walks to see the front door missing the room in a partial mess. Everyone's talked over what had happened and what each had seen.  
  
"Why would he want to see me?" Yugi pondered at the thought, and knew that his adventures were just beginning...  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
To be continued..  
  
Episode 3: Lost in Time 


	4. Episode 3: Lost in Time

Episode 3 Lost in Time ***I do not own Yu-gi-oh!***  
  
A building lay in rubble in the center of Duelist Island. Everything seemed like it didn't matter anymore, they had lost everything, including their boss. Keemo scoured the rubble looking for any trace of Pegasus. With no hope in site, they continued the search. Industrial Illusions was still being run, but no one had seen Pegasus for some time.  
  
"You found anything yet?" Keemo yelled to a man across the way.  
  
Croquet was busy searching through some of the rubble, occasionally picking up a piece of it and tossing it behind him. "No luck."  
  
Keemo wandered around for another hour. They had been searching for days on end, in hope of finding Pegasus, some way, some how. Keemo wasn't worried, for he figured that Pegasus had escaped. Being loyal to his once thriving boss, he simply wanted his old job back. "Well then keep looking!"  
  
Croquet, the former head of security for Pegasus looked on at what once was Pegasus's Castle. The Duelist Castle where so much had happened, all his evil ways, finally faltering down because of one lousy kid. Croquet originally hated Yugi, but had grown respect for him over time. He fought for what he believed in and strived to do what he thought was right. Sad as it was, it was finally over.  
  
Keemo took a seat amongst the rubble and sat his head on his hands. Taking off his glasses for the sun wasn't that bad. The cool air around him, felt just right around this time of year. Keemo let out a large sigh. Could it be? Could Pegasus have actually been killed? Or is he simply lost? Maybe he's hiding? Keemo kept running questions through his head. As tough as he seemed, he felt like he had lost a long time mentor.  
  
Croquet gave up and collapsed on a cardboard box. Sad as it seemed, he also felt that it was all over. All that Pegasus had worked for, down in rubble. And yet the company still had a name for it, and continued to thrive, as did Duel Monsters. Croquet wiped the sweat off his forehead, and stood up to stretch. What a day, he thought to himself.  
  
A dark brown, bearded man walked up stomping through the rubble. He waved back his hair so it didn't cover his face, and look deeply at the two men that sat in the center of the mess.  
  
Keemo suddenly stood up and shouted towards Croquet. They both ran, not carrying about what they ran through. Keemo stared at the man, as did Croquet.  
  
"Its... its.. You?" Croquet exclaimed, as a smile began to mount upon his face.  
  
"Master Pegasus!" Keemo shouted.  
  
The man looked away as Croquet and Keemo said this. After looking past the two men in case any vital was left behind, he turn towards the two men. A smile grew on his face as he looked at them more. "Hahaha.."  
  
"Are you all right Master Pegasus?" Keemo said, as he extended his arm towards the man.  
  
"How did you survive, sir?" Croquet questioned as he slipped his sun- glasses back on.  
  
"Hahaha.. Me Pegasus??!!" the man rubbed his chin and continued to laugh at the comments made by Croquet and Keemo.  
  
"What's wrong sir?" Croquet and Keemo both said in unison.  
  
"You think I... am Pegasus????" the man spoke in a rather deep voice.  
  
"Of course.." Croquet said as he turned towards Keemo.  
  
"Maybe he has amnesia?" Keemo said quietly.  
  
"Your right.." the man said gruffly.  
  
"So you are Pegasus?" Keemo asked.  
  
"Is it really you sir?" Croquet spoke softly.  
  
"I am...." the man said.  
  
"Finally you showed up!" Croquet shouted.  
  
"We thought you had actually died," Keemo spoke with a hint of joy at the end of his words.  
  
"A... Pegasus" the man lit a cigarette as he said this.  
  
"Your a Pegasus???" Keemo asked as if confused.  
  
"Yes I am.. a Pegasus."  
  
"What do you mean a Pegasus sir?" Croquet checked his watched and went back to eyeing the man.  
  
"Like I said, I am a Pegasus."  
  
"I'm confused!" Keemo stated.  
  
"So am I!!!" Croquet shouted.  
  
"Well.. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Rejí."  
  
"Rejí??" Both Keemo and Croquet looked baffled by this alarming news.  
  
The man blew a puff of smoke as he began walking around the two men. "I am here to see Pegasus, but I bet he failed to mention that."  
  
"Indeed he did...." Croquet and Keemo were both mesmerized at the uncanny resemblance. Rejí look like Pegasus down to the white hair. The only difference was his face was darker and a little more rounded, plus he had the dark brown beard, but besides that he dressed very formal, and he looked to be a strong man.  
  
"Well, then did he not tell you I was stopping by?" Rejí blew another puff of smoke, one that resembled an arrow.  
  
"No, in fact we haven't seen him since the big mess at Duelist Kingdom. Have you seen him?"  
  
"I'm afraid I haven't. That's why I stopped by, to pay him a visit."  
  
"Oh, well like we said we don't.."  
  
"Well if he does ever come back, tell him I have a present for him."  
  
"What type of present?"  
  
"Tell him its a blast from the past, and I've come to give him a little scare."  
  
"Ok. Whatever you want Mr. Rejí sir." Croquet and Keemo both were still in awe at what was going on before their eyes.  
  
"Hahaha..." Rejí blew another puff of smoke around the faces of Keemo and Croquet. In turn they coughed and tried to swat the smoke away.  
  
"I can't see," Croquet said out loud.  
  
Suddenly Rejí leaned his head in and blew a puff of smoke, which formed an arrow going through a heart. "BOO!!"  
  
"AAAAAHHHHH!!!" Croquet and Keemo feel backwards onto the rubble, as their faces showed looks of horror.  
  
"Hahaha.." Rejí walked away and disappeared into a car, which drove off.  
  
"That creep!" Croquet stood up and dusted himself off. "If I ever get my hands on that jerk, i'll ring his neck!"  
  
"Not until I get my chance!" Keemo wiped away the trails of smoke off his face.  
  
"Pegasus isn't going to happy about this!"  
  
"Sigh... Lets get back to searching."  
  
"Fine." The two men went back to searching through the rubble as the wind blew a bunch of rubble past their head and into the distance.  
  
***************  
  
  
  
The man brushed his hair back from his face, and stared down at the ground below. The man chuckled to himself slightly before taking a deep breath and jumping. The air around him forced its way past him in a sudden rush. His white hair dangled up past his head and floated in mid air for some time. His left eye shined as he pulled a rip-cord from his black pack. The parachute flung up with one giant thrust, and held its own above the man.  
  
When the man finally reached the ground he pulled his parachute away from his head, which it now draped across. He stuffed it into his backpack and began to take off his dark clothing that clung to him. Underneath his dark clothes was a red, glaring suit, with a white top. He straightened his red suit, and dusted off his red pants. He looked around the top of the building in case anyone had seen him. His left eye glimmered against the sun, and his hair soon fell over it. He brushed off his shoes and began a walk towards across the roof of the giant building. A slot where you normally slide a key-card was present on the thick, silver door that hung leading to a staircase. The man swiped a card, which he pulled from his pocket and replaced it, after the door slid open.  
  
Passing down the dusty stairwell; they ended revealing a path. The path was laid out in tile across the sides, and resembled more of a maze, then a real path. Each time there was an opening to another path; the man simply looked on and chose a path. Furthering the time he whistled quietly to himself, as he proceeded to a very large golden room. The man walked down the few steps, and sneezed.  
  
Dusting off his nose with a white cloth from his pocket, he proceeded to the end of the large golden room. Covered in black striped patterns, he reached the end. There appeared to be no door, and the man felt around the middle section, until he pushed in a brick. A large door was revealed behind the open area.  
  
The man walked toward the end and waited. A black area on the left of the door had a hand-print on it. To the right of the door was yellow block with round scanner, at eye length. The man put his hand against the black area, until it lit up golden like the room before him. He then stepped to the right and stood in the front of the yellow brick. A circular scanner sprung to life and scanned the man's eye.  
  
"Welcome!" spoke a booming voice from behind the door. The door swung open to reveal a large computerized area. The man sat down and admired what was surrounding him. He made sure the door reset itself and closed behind him, as he began typing furiously. With one deep breath the man lay back on his seat and grabbed a bottle of wine hidden underneath his feet. Blowing the dust off the top, he uncorked it, and poured himself a glass of wine.  
  
As he sipped his wine the three big screens showed status up-dates and news on 'Industrial Illusions'. The man typed away for a short while, before he finally set down his glass of wine. He grabbed for a phone, which lie on the corner computer table. From there he dialed a number and waited for the ring.  
  
A man picked up on the line and spoke in a fuzzy voice, "Who is this?"  
  
"Why its a vagrant," the man partially covered the phone to muff his voice.  
  
"A Vagrant? Who is this?"  
  
"You be finding out soon enough, Hahaha.."  
  
"Go to hell..." the on the other line slammed down the phone in frustration and went back to reading.  
  
The man in the chair grabbed for his wine and some cheese, as he sat to think some things through. How long will I have to wait, only a few more days, the man thought to himself. He chuckled loudly to himself, as he reached for a comic book. Clicking his white shoes he leaned back against the chair, and relaxed for the time being. ***************  
  
A man sat with a headset on him. Looking down at the petals, he watched the area around him; the landscape was all shadows at this time of night. A few more days and I'll be back, he thought to himself.  
  
"Big brother! Big brother!" a little boy in the back shouted from down the hallway.  
  
"What is it?" the man said, as he turned his away from the path ahead. The man had to turn his head back to look at his little brother.  
  
"How much longer Seto? Are we almost there big brother?" Mokuba looked up at Seto as he spoke. He had a great deal of love and compassion for his brother, who has always been with him. Even when Mokuba thought Seto had abandoned him, he had come back.  
  
"Not much longer Mokuba." Seto wiped his forehead as they sped forward through the air. He was too busy with something on his mind to worry about anything else. He had to be there, to finally come out from the shadows and get back what is rightfully his. After the whole mess at Duelist Castle, his heart had grown a great deal, and he felt more compassionate. Although something had changed, greatly, he was still a very wise and powerful duelist. And yet he still was naive, in his own way. Power was still his key, but he believed in the heart of the cards too.  
  
Mokuba buckled back in to his seat and smiled at Seto. Seto smiled back and looked hard, onto what lay in wait ahead of them. The time was drawing near, and hopefully he too, would clear up the situation that had become a large, burning problem. ***************  
  
A graceful song caught the wind as a large clock in the center of the town struck midnight. The cool air was blowing, and the full moon shone brightly above the empty town. The man rose up, flipped his flute over his shoulder and continued on down the street. Staring mystically at the moon, he pulled his flute to his lips and played a beautiful harmony. Clicking his heels, he proceeded down the street, playing his soft melody in tune to the owls.  
  
An old man sat down at the bench, with his cane. He grabbed hold of his wife with his other hand and they both sat back to look up at the stars. What a wonderful evening they both thought. They both let their breaths out and relaxed on the bench, enjoying this pleasant evening.  
  
Jumping from building to building, the woman watched over the town. Gaining enough speed, she jumped over the next few building, scanning the area below her. She watched as a woman trailed down the road, red glasses and all. Her red out-fit stood out a million miles away. The girl wearing red disappeared down an alley, as the woman on the roof followed her. To her dismay, the woman in red had vanished, and there was no site of her.  
  
A woman dressed up as a harlequin looked around the area, as she did flips across the park. Smiling as she did so, she managed to flip her way up a tree and watch over the area near a large building. Below her a man walked silently down a dark path, as his cat looked around on his shoulder.  
  
Two men wandered the streets watching over their shoulders and being careful not to run into each other. They nodded towards one another and went on their way.  
  
The clock struck an idle 1 o'clock as a mysterious character, covered by shadows ran down a hill, and vanished in the nightfall. A cat meowed, and owl's hooted as the nightfall was nearing its end. The sudden explosion coming from the 'Kaiba Corp.' Building was sinister and silent. The mysterious figure laughed at the accomplishment, and proceeded down the street as another explosion erupted.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
To be continued..  
  
Episode 4: Gold Names on Silver Letters 


	5. Episode 4: Golden Names on Silver Letter...

Episode 4 Golden Names on Silver Letters ***I do not own Yu-gi-oh! Only the other characters***  
  
Yugi and the rest of the gang all woke up early, just in time to see the sun set. The sun was beautiful that morning as Yugi and his Grandpa sat down for breakfast. The morning smell of French toast, Pancakes, and other morning sensations filled the air. Yugi yawned and then smiled at his Grandpa who was busy reading the paper. The events from yesterday had caused quite a stir, but they had thought nothing of it. Truthfully they had thought about the incident all night long. Wacky people, and mysterious meetings, bad news, a joker, what next another jewel or burning building?  
  
"Morning Mai!" Yugi said as he finished his pancakes and orange juice. The morning sun streaked through the windows lightly, but just enough for Joey to rub his eyes. Joey was shoving food into his mouth right and left, as Mai stood in awe at Joey's eating habits.  
  
"Well, I guess the monkey is happy," Mai spoke as she took a seat near Téa and Serenity.  
  
"Watch your mouth Mai.." Joey said with a mouth full of food.  
  
The boys quickly gulfed down their food, and began to converse over everything that had happened to them yesterday, mysteries and mayhem were just beginning. They also chatted over the news of another building, 'Kaiba Corp' burning down.  
  
The doorbell rang, and Tristan, who was drinking his juice, fell out of his chair and had spilled it all over himself. His face was a scowl as he looked over how wet his shirt had gotten. "Aw man, look at this mess!"  
  
"Is someone going to get the doorbell?" Téa questioned.  
  
"I'll get it!" Yugi shouted as he rushed up from the table and ran to the door.  
  
"Wait for me buddy!" Joey said, he was right behind Yugi running to see the mystery person who would stop by at such a time in the morning.  
  
Yugi and Joey collided at the front door. Yugi struggled, and stepped on Joey's hand as he reached to open the door. The door swung open and revealed no one.  
  
"I thought I heard the doorbell..." Yugi spoke in amazement.  
  
"Ring.. Where is the person at the door?" Joey looked around. Finally he eyed two envelopes on the doorstep. The two envelopes covered the 'Welcome' sign on the mat. Joey reached down to pick it up and eyed the two suspicious envelopes.  
  
"Let's go show the others, Joey!" Yugi yelled. Him and Joey both took their envelopes, which had their names etched in gold calligraphy. Among theirs was Mai's name also written in the same gold lettering. They rushed back to the table, as Téa was cleaning the dishes with Yugi's Grandpa.  
  
"Who was at the door Yugi?" Yugi's Grandpa looked at Yugi and Joey who were carrying three envelopes. Joey took his, Yugi took his, and they handed Mai her envelope. When they reached inside, they all pulled out a silver card. The silver card shined in the morning sun and flashed in the eyes of Bakura who was trying to get a good look at what it read.  
  
Yugi Moto is here by invited to participate in the Tournament of Champions. Only 18 elite duelist shall be invited, bring few family and friends as guests. Info and Prizes will be explained later. Pack your bags, only bring the essentials: deck, clothes, etc.  
  
Date: September 2nd - 3rd  
  
Location: Ginyu Arena and Castle  
  
Time: 7 AM - 9 AM check-in  
  
11 AM: preliminaries  
  
*Mystical Evolutions*  
  
Everyone was shocked at what the card read. 'Mystical Evolution' was putting on the Tournament of Champions, for eighteen elite duelists. Joey, Mai, and Yugi were three of the eighteen.  
  
"But I didn't know they even were going to have a Tournament of Champions!" Yugi's Grandfather spoke in with sure desire.  
  
"Well it looks like, its our lucky day, eh Yugi?" Joey patted Yugi on the back.  
  
Maybe they knew about our adventures, our championship matches, and my win at Duelist Island. "Your right Joey, might as well go. pack your bags, people! We're all going to Ginyu Kingdom!"  
  
"When do we leave?" Mai asked, cleaning up her mess.  
  
"Today, we have to get there by tomorrow." Yugi rushed up the stairs to start packing.  
  
"What's everyone standing around for? Hurry up!" Mai stomped back up the stairs. "Ah! I need more bags for my make-up!"  
  
Everyone fell over with their jaws hanging open. Hopefully this trip would do them some good. *************  
  
Seto Kaiba drove his jet onward carefully eyeing the letter with he had received. "Seto Kaiba" was written in gold Calligraphy across the letter, the silver letter inside had already been gone through by him and Mokuba.  
  
"How's it going Mokuba?" Seto asked as he leaned his head back to see how his little brother was doing.  
  
"I'm doing great Seto! I'm just making sure your deck is in order, big brother!" Mokuba smiled as his big brother, his hero.  
  
"Good, this tournament, we'll show them all what I'm about. Maybe if we're lucky, we'll see Yugi and everyone else!" Seto smiled back his brother as he turned his head back to the controls. Its time for my revenge, and to show them what I'm really made of, Seto said to himself.  
  
Maximillion Pegasus looked around the ground below, as he soured above the sea. Keemo sat in the driver's seat along with Croquet, by his side. Both were happy to be reunited with their master Pegasus. Pegasus knew all about his brother showing up and the news, as if he had never left.  
  
Time for my return to power, the creator and champion of duel monsters. I will show Yugi and all those who oppose me, what I am really made of. His Millennium Eye shined, though it was damaged a little on the top. He looked for his deck, making sure he was ready for anything. He laughed to himself, before he opened up the side of the plane and ripped up the newspaper, with a picture of company on it, to shreds.  
  
An old man grabbed finished packing with his wife. They were also headed towards the Tournament of Champions. It was definitely his chance to shine.  
  
"Honey, don't forget the letter." The old man hurried his wife, as grabbed the letter as they hopped on to the boat, as it sped off in to the horizon.  
  
A woman slipped on her red glasses as she waved for a taxi. She picked up her suitcase and rushed forward, barely clinging to the letter with the name, "Ruby Red" etched in gold calligraphy. She clicked her red shoes against the payment, until a taxi finally stopped. She smiled as she stuck a large object into her short jacket, and jumped in. She smiled as she pointed the way, towards the Tournament of Champions.  
  
A girl with curly green hair, rushed onto the bus as it took off. She stepped on just as it began to take off, making sure she still had her letter with her. She waived by the people at the station, and smiled at the thought of becoming a true champion. More competition.  
  
A man flipped back his black hair, and drove his car past the gates and onto the open road. He peered at the mysterious letter, inviting him, a top ranked duelist in his area, to the Tournament of Champions. This was his chance to break from his shell, and show the world what he was made of. "ITS MY TURN TO SHOW YOU WHAT I'M MADE OF!!!" he shouted out his window.  
  
Two young backpackers trailed across the highway. One of them adjusted his yellow glasses as he walked along side his companion, who wore his brown beanie. They looked on and figured they only had a short time before they arrived. Both of them smiled sinisterly, as their letters with their names etched in gold calligraphy hung from both their backpacks.  
  
A van slumped over bump after bump, across the wide-open desert. The woman fixed her red hair, and re-adjusted her lipstick. This punk is going to rock, she thought to herself. Her buddy was in the front driving the van, and wore the same punk type out-fit. The duelist kissed her invitation with her blue lips, and smiled.  
  
The young boy looked over the side of the road as he biked down the street. He had to only travel a good mile, before he arrived. His small backpack wasn't heavy, and before he could begin to a bike a young girl his age looked at him, smiled, and wished him good luck. The letter he had received, clung onto the front basket.  
  
The man blew smoke out the cockpit, as he looked over the outside. It was time for him to pay a visit to reality, and especially to his brother whom he hadn't seen for ages. This ghost has a few tricks for his brother, he thought to himself. The man scratched his beard and threw out his cigarette, as he tossed his silver letter in the back.  
  
Another Woman carried a small pack around her waist. She eyed the area around her, put her blades away and jumped across to the next roof. She had strapped her silver letter with her named etched in gold into her pack. She flung her hair back as she continued on her quest to reach her destination. She needed only a matter of seconds to cross each rooftop. She was prepared to do anything to get there.  
  
The Train thundered through the station at top speed. The slight sound of a melody filled throughout the train. Silently it died off as the train stopped and the man finally got out. He grabbed his flute and his blue traveling bag and rushed off into the night. At top speed he jumped around the station until he finally reached the streets. Looking down both pathways, he stopped, starred up at the moon, and began to play on his flute. He then walked down the street smiling and playing his flute. The melody was a loud and non-enjoyable one. The dogs howled and the cats meowed as the horrible sound filled the air.  
  
"Sir! Excuse me sit, but there is a strict no animal policy on this plane!" the stewardess spoke in a high, whiney voice, and seemed to busy to even look the man. The Man in Black swiftly ignored the lady as he walked back towards the rear of the plane. "Sir! Did you.." the Stewardess was cut off after the Man in Black turned around.  
  
The cat on his shoulder eyed the Stewardess as the Man in Black stared down at the woman. She looked in shock as the Man in Black looked on past the hallway to reveal a backdoor that led to the outside of the plane. Marked with its cautions, the Stewardess walked back to the front of ship to tell the Captain.  
  
The Man in Black carried his black bag in his right arm. On his back was a black pack, and the cat on his shoulder also had one on its back. The Man in Black slide open the door quietly as the rush of air stormed out of the plane. He and his cat jumped out of the plane, as the door slide closed instantly.  
  
The sudden thrust of air pushed past them as the Man in Black and his cat traveled amongst the air. Then after a number of seconds, the Man in Black, who has his arms around the cat, pulled a cord from his backpack and the cord from the cats. They both swarmed upwards as their parachutes inflated and floated them both down. The cat hung a bit higher above the Man in Black. Both landed softly and trashed the chutes. The Man in Black pulled a silver letter out of his backpack and checked the place listing. The cat meowed and she cleaned her fur. He bent down on one knee, in which the cat jumped up upon his shoulder and nestled there. The Man in Black walked down the street, black bag and all, and hummed a tune to his cat. The cat sprawled out on his shoulder, and fell asleep as shadows covered their figures.  
  
The Motor Scooter rumbled as it flew past the people in the streets. The cool air around the city was smooth and chilling. The harlequin flipped back her head, and smiled as she sped off into the night. Her suitcase was nearly transparent against the neon green Scooter. She chuckled to herself, as the night air was just perfect.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
To be continued.. Episode 5: Are We There Yet? 


	6. Episode 5: Are We There Yet?

Episode 5 Are We There Yet? ***I do not own Yu-gi-oh! Only my characters***  
  
Most of the group had slept most of the night at the hotel, which they stayed at. Everyone was refreshed except for Bakura, who didn't sleep well.  
  
  
  
Téa looked on at Joey who was busy calculating his moves. Joey thought about what his next move was to be, and then he drew his card.  
  
BOOM! The Van went over a bump and all the passengers landed off their seats. Joey and Téa both grabbed their decks just in time. Mai now had lipstick on her face, and Tristan was laughing at the sight.  
  
"This is not funny!!!!" she hit Tristan up side the head, which then fell off his seat again. Rubbing his head he got back into his seat as Mai wiped the lipstick off her face.  
  
"Looks like Tristan got his first lesson about make-up," Yugi spoke as he turned back to watch the end of Joey and Téa dueling.  
  
Joey watched as Téa threw down a fairy creature. Téa looked tough when she played it, and crossed her arms. "Take that Joey."  
  
"That thing won't save you from my... Jinzo!" Joey slammed Jinzo down, a large machine whose stats read: 2400/1500. "That makes your life points zero, and I WIN!" Joey started doing a little dance in his seat.  
  
"Well Joey, good game." Téa smiled as she had lost fair and square. Joey had become a better duelist then ever, and his deck had gotten better thanks to that card, among others.  
  
"Well don't get too excited Joey, cause the tournament is said to have eighteen elite duelist all participating. Plus we may gain more info about the recent problems and burning building." Yugi smiled at Joey as he stopped his dance.  
  
"Eighteen elite Duelist?" Serenity asked.  
  
"Yep, makes you wonder why they invited Joey?" Mai laughed at her joke.  
  
"Hey, I deserve this chance as much as everyone here. Isn't that right Yugi?" Joey looked to his friend for support.  
  
"It's going to be interesting. I wonder what the prizes will be?" Yugi asked. "Money, riches, beauty supplies, a hot tub.." Mai stared into space as she went over all the prizes that she hoped would soon be hers.  
  
"Maybe even cards, what do you think Joey?" Yugi's grandpa steadied the card, for he was driving, making it difficult for him to converse in conversation.  
  
"It could be anything. Speaking of which, are we there yet?" Joey asked impatiently.  
  
"We still have a few hours left. By my clock its around 4 am in the morning." Yugi's Grandpa checked his watch, and managed to watch the road at the same time.  
  
"Are we there yet?" Joey said again impatiently.  
  
Yugi's Grandpa turned around and his face grew dark as he scowled at Joey. Joey backed his head down and looked on in fear. "NO! WE'RE NOT THERE YET!" Joey passed out on his seat.  
  
"Aww.. like a sleeping monkey." Mai snickered to herself at her joke. The rest of the group also laughed.  
  
"SSSSssssssss......"  
  
"What the heck is that?" Serenity whispered to Joey.  
  
"Sounded like a broken Zebra?" Mai said.  
  
"More like some sort of snake!" Téa spoke in sheer fright.  
  
"Sssssss....." The noise came from the back of van, where everyone turned around and looked.  
  
"Hahaha.. It's Bakura." Serenity laughed, as did Mai.  
  
"Like two sleeping monkeys.." Mai whispered to Serenity.  
  
BUMP! The van went over another bump, which caused the group to go flying up. They all went back into their seat except for Bakura who woke up and hit his head on van, and knocked himself out.  
  
"Hahaha..." the entire group broke out laughing, as did Yugi's Grandpa, who was busy watching the road. They all breathed a sigh and went back to discussing the mysteries of all that had happened, and wondered what the tournament would be like.  
  
****************  
  
People were running in and out of the giant hall of the Ginyu castle. The arena was also filled with people, Decorators, Fashion Designers, among others. Everyone was working over time, and were running on nothing but a good cup of coffee. Since yesterday to last night, the director of the tournament had everyone working to finish by check in time. They had only a few more hours left before the first of the eighteen elite duelists would show up, along with their friends and family.  
  
"HURRY UP WITH THE FLOWERS!" The director, Mr. Ginyu and his assistant, Botan, hurried up with the flowers that were to line the entrance to the Ginyu arena. They expected a huge turn out, among others to come watch the duels, have fun, and even meet some new people. Mr. Ginyu was a huge fan of duel monsters, and spent all his efforts to award him the right to put on this wonderful tournament. All should be interesting, he thought to himself.  
  
"Mr. Ginyu, sir, we have most of the room complete and furnished. Plus I have your note cards for your welcoming speech." Botan handed him the cards, and walked off to ready other things.  
  
"Thank you Botan! You know, I would be any good without you!" Mr. Ginyu laughed at her smile and charm. All was soon to be ready. With the Bedrooms and most of the arena done, all that was left was tournament brackets, he thought to himself. "TOURNAMENT BRACKETS!"  
  
"What is it Mr. Ginyu?" Botan rushed to his side.  
  
"I forgot the most important thing!" Mr. Ginyu's face grew it a depressed look.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I forgot to make drawing lots for the tournament brackets!"  
  
"Uuuhhhh oh..."  
  
"What do you mean uh oh?  
  
"I mean, you're right, we don't know how we're going to pair them."  
  
"Yep, I need to think of a way to pair all eighteen."  
  
"EIGHTEEN?????"  
  
Mr. Ginyu's face suddenly all sulk down to the ground. "I made.. it for eighteen invitations.." Botan began to walk back and forth, pacing the area. "Sir, tournaments are set for by eight, sixteen, or even thirty-two. We don't have any way to balance out the eighteen."  
  
"PIE!"  
  
"Excuse me sir?"  
  
"PIE!"  
  
"Wait a second, that works, we'll give them numbers by them eating pies."  
  
"No, I smell pie!" Mr. Ginyu lifted his feet and attempted to smell out the great scent of pie.  
  
Botan his her head with her hand, and laughed. "There is still the problem of eighteen duelist, sir."  
  
"We'll just make two sets of two play each other after the drawing stage. Two preliminary matches to determine who will make it to the first round."  
  
"That brilliant Mr. Ginyu!"  
  
Mr. Ginyu smiled as wide as he could. "I know I am!"  
  
"Uh.. Mr. Ginyu, one more thing."  
  
"Yes, Botan, what is it?"  
  
"Your shirts on backwards, and don't forget we have only a few more hours left."  
  
Mr. Ginyu looked down at his shirt as Botan walked away to continue with the preparations for the Tournament. "Well so it is, like I said, I'd be nothing without you!"  
  
Mr. Ginyu wandered off into the bathrooms, while Botan walked around making sure everything was perfect.  
  
"Wwhisssshhh.." Came a loud noise, which suddenly grew to a loud, clogged up noise. A sudden rush of water came from the bathroom.  
  
Botan tried to ignore it and walked on. What trip.. Mr. Ginyu, she thought to herself. "Clean up in the bathrooms!!!"  
  
  
  
Guards lined up around the area. The large sign, "Welcome to Ginyu Castle and Arena" hung where everyone could see it. The two directing signs, showed where to go for Ginyu Castle, and the rooms for each of the contestants and friends and family. The other motioned towards Ginyu Arena. A dark tunnel was at the end, of which there was another two signs, one pointing towards the duelist entrance, and the stands entrance. The stands were lined with red ribbon and trailed all the way across each row. It shimmered with the morning sun that had just broke out.  
  
The entrance, laced with blue and green reflected well upon the old castle. The castle, on the left, appeared to be in good shape. The sun bridged itself over the castle's highest tower, the left. Encased within the castle contained 18 plus rooms. Each room containing a number of beds, three to be exact, were dressed up beautifully. Lined by new sheets, and silky pillowcases over the soft, new pillows. The rooms had many old pictures within them, some even from ancient Egypt, but most of all contained pictures of the famous Millennium Items.  
  
The windows had been washed the night before, and the morning, so well done that you could see your reflection through them perfectly. Three closets were polished and shined brightly, next to the dressers and oak stands. The rooms were immaculate and didn't contain an inch of dust.  
  
Helga, the head maid, was busy going over all the rooms, double- checking everything. Helga deserves better considering I'm highly under paid for my line of work, she mumbled to herself. She often complained, but no one seemed to notice, and Helga just went on with her life. She had been working the castle for ages and had even grown up near Ginyu Castle. The place had changed little, especially the tapestries that hung from the walls, decorating the interior.  
  
Helga took a deep breath to reveal the lemon scent that brushed the air. Trashcans cleaned, rooms set up, bathrooms cleaned, and everything was ready.  
  
Botan rushed down the hall, hoping to reach Helga in time. "HELGA!"  
  
"Yes, miss Botan?" Helga said in a monotone.  
  
"We have a problem with the bathrooms in the arena, it seems Mr. Ginyu had a slight problem."  
  
"I'll get it on it right away Miss Botan." Helga waddled her butt across the hall, perky at the thought of finally finishing her work for the day and going home.  
  
Botan wiped her finger across the dresser and sniffed the air. She sneezed and smiled, ahhh.. Lemon scented, she thought to herself.  
  
The tunnel was dark and filled with creepy noises. The designer, Mr. Ribbin, had his crew cleaning everything, including the tunnel itself, even though they couldn't see. The tunnel was angled just right so that you couldn't see anything, and that the only thing that made it way in and out besides people, was darkness.  
  
"Mr. Ribbin, what are we going to do about the base floor?" a Designer who worked for Ribbin questioned him.  
  
"We'll take care of it the easy way. By simply adjusting everything to the way this going to work. We won't have to worry much, since most of the people are the crowd and they have their entrance. Double check the cleaning of the seats and most importantly, make sure everything is in order for the arena and the tournament board."  
  
"Right away sir!" The man rushed off with some papers under his arm.  
  
Mr. Ribbin had been in his business for years, but now he finally had his chance to relax at the thought of how beautiful things would be. He had designed the letterheads and the way everything looked. It was perfect, except for the speaker; they still had to work on.  
  
"IS THIS GOOD MR. RIBBIN???" a loud booming voice came from the speakers, which lined around everything in the arena and even in the castle.  
  
Mr. Ribbin fell over at the booming voice, but he gave the thumbs up and smiled, while shaking his head. The whole area was perfect, as he sniffed the air. A scent of lemons filled the air, hm, how pleasant, he thought.  
  
The pyromaniacs and technicians were busy fixing up the fireworks on the outside of the arena. Flames and fireworks were all over, along with a few fires that were being put out. The headman smiled as he watched one of his men set up the remaining fireworks. Such a big event needed only the best pyrotechnics!  
  
"WATCH OUT!!!" one of the workers screamed as he ran in terror. He had accidentally set one of the fuses, and it was aimed towards his way. He ran screaming, flapping his arms, and the rest of the crew laughed.  
  
Two big workmen set up the tournament boards, both blank, next to the giant sign, "Tournament of Champions", that hung near the top of the arena. It was in plain view for everyone to see. The workers didn't have the slightest clue as to how they were going to post the brackets, since they were hanging it. Thank goodness that had it electronically installed. There were also two large white boards near the duelist area. Both blank, and needed to be filled in simply by black marker. The arena was complete, as there also an announcer's area high up near the top, above the sign and the electronic brackets.  
  
The arena was laid out perfectly, cleaned up entirely and the duelist arena was actually hidden underneath, along with some other gizmos. It was to be a big up-rising, for it contained the two duelist podiums, one dark red, and the other bright blue. The entire duelist arena was a green field, and was hooked up a huge simulator. The stands covered most of the area around the duelist arena. The two bars on each side were hooked up, and simulated every down to the last stench and smell.  
  
Mr. Ginyu smiled at what he had accomplished. The bright arena, except for the brown center area was filled out and perfect. The huge duelist arena of course would soon cover the brown area. Plush seats were set in a duelist only area, for the waiting duelist. The duelist area backstage was huge. It had food, a spa, beds, games, and all other sorts of things. A huge swimming pool lined the right side of the duelist backstage area. All laid out, as if it were the backyard of a mansion.  
  
Botan walked back up to Mr. Ginyu who was savoring the complete Ginyu Castle and Duelist Arena. They were all ready for the tournament; nothing could stall them. The clock read 6:50. Ten minutes of peace.  
  
"Mr. Ginyu, sir?" a large cook walked up in between Mr. Ginyu and Botan.  
  
"Yes miss?" Mr. Ginyu turned to look towards her.  
  
"My staff left, and I am the only one left. I don't think I can make eighteen pies in so little time."  
  
"AAAAHHHH!" Mr. Ginyu grabbed Botan and the Cook and rushed them both to the dinning room.  
  
"But I don't..." Botan stuttered out.  
  
"Well neither do I, but we've got ten minutes before they show up, and when everyone is here we need the pies for the drawing. HURRY!" Mr. Ginyu shouted as he started making pies.  
  
Whipped cream went everywhere, and Mr. Ginyu, Botan, and the Cook all made a mess as they quickly attempted to make eighteen pies for their guests.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
To be continued... Episode 6: A Duelist Welcoming 


	7. Episode 6: A Duelist Welcoming

Episode 6 A Duelist Welcoming ***I do not own Yu-gi-oh! Only my characters***  
  
"WOW!" Yugi claimed. The entire group turned their heads as they looked on at the welcoming gate for Duelist.  
  
"Look at the decorations!!!" Téa shouted with her head out the window. Mai was sitting behind her mesmerized at the beauty of the tournament. Everything was laid out perfectly and was complete. The fresh scent of lemons filled the air as Yugi's Grandpa parked his car.  
  
"Aside from Domino High, this place is awesome!" Tristan was enthusiastic at the thought of what the inside was like.  
  
"I wonder what the rooms are like?" Bakura spoke as he too, stuck his head out the window and looked at the gates leading to the arena and the castle.  
  
"I smell food!" Joey spoke up loud so everyone could hear him.  
  
"Whatever you say dork," Mai chuckled at her remark.  
  
"Everyone out!!!" Yugi's Grandpa urged them. Everyone rushed out from the van quickly and took one long look at the giant castle and the outside of the very large arena. All very well decorated with a large post, "Welcome Duelist, Friends, & Fans to The Tournament of Champions!"  
  
Yugi went to the back of the van to help grab some stuff. Mai stood next to him. "Oh Joey! Make yourself useful and carry some of my stuff!"  
  
Joey rushed over to help Mai. Mai began to pack tons of boxes and suitcases on top of each other. She was now carrying a large tower of packs. All that was left a small purse.  
  
"Can you help me Joey?" Mai proclaimed.  
  
"Sure.. I'll just.." Joey didn't finish his sentence before the sudden load of suitcases and packs all land on his arms. Mai picked up her purse and began walking towards the front of the entrance. Joey wobbled towards the entrance carrying the giant stack, trying not to fall. His face was already growing bright red from strain.  
  
"Thanks Dork!" Mai walked off. Everyone else grabbed their load of suitcases and packs, just simply small stuff, and enough to last them for two days.  
  
Mr. Ginyu along with Botan rushed to the entrance as the clock chimed seven times to acknowledge that it was seven o'clock. Both were covered in icing and had pie frosting all over them.  
  
"Welcome to the Tournament of Champions!!!!! Hand me your invitations and I'll show you to your room." Mr. Ginyu smiled cheesily as he eyed the duelist and their companions.  
  
"Nothing like a good duel!" Yugi said as he handed Mr. Ginyu his letter.  
  
"Ah, young Yugi Moto. It's a pleasure to finally meet you, I wish you the best of luck." Mr. Ginyu eyes his Millennium Puzzle, not taking his eyes off it they had gone off to the side.  
  
"Fashionable beautiful!" Mai handed Mr. Ginyu the letter. He smiled at her charm and went on to Joey.  
  
Joey sniffed the air as he handed the letter to Mr. Ginyu. "Yum! Ribs, Chicken, and lots of Pies! All kinds of food!"  
  
Mr. Ginyu received the letter, and smiled. "Wait, how did you know?"  
  
"He follows his stomach..." Téa laughed at the comment.  
  
"Well good then, the castle is that way, Botan shall show you to your rooms. Then there is a duelist and guest's area only. You may go through there, it the farther of the two tunnels. There's food, a pool, a spa..."  
  
"DID YOU SAY SPA???" Mai shouted in shock.  
  
"Um.. Yes?" Mr. Ginyu stuttered at the question.  
  
"Hurry up with my stuff!!" Mai grabbed Joey who was carrying the large load and trying to make sure it didn't fall apart.  
  
Everyone led through the Castle's Main Hall, and through the assorted levels of room until they reached the west wing.  
  
"This is so huge, someone could get lost!" Joey said as he continued to lug the large packs of Mai up the stairs.  
  
"That's impossible. There is a sounds system and communicator on each section of each level. There are also trackers to locate people. Plus the staff is in and out of the castle all day so they would notice you."  
  
"Ah!" Téa smiled as she peaked into some of the rooms she passed.  
  
Botan finally reached their room. "Here you are, Yugi, and Yugi's Grandpa in room 1, room 2 goes to Tristan, Joey, and Bakura. Lastly for the West Wing, Room 3 goes to Téa, Serenity, and Mai. Good luck, head back down when your done setting your belonging and clothes out." Botan rushed down the stairs quickly to rejoin Mr. Ginyu.  
  
Yugi and his Grandpa settled out their things and his deck, making sure all his cards were set. Joey and Tristan argued over beds for a little, and then Bakura broke up the argument when he took the bed. Both now restless headed to check on Mai, Serenity, and Téa.  
  
"Hey girls! How's it going?" Joey opened the door to their room and stared up what was a wonderfully laid out room. Jems shined on the edges, beds were laid out with silk, and the bathrooms were clean and shined, just enough for three people.  
  
"Ah man, how come our rooms are as good as this?" Tristan looked bummed.  
  
"Because ladies need their space and their perfection." Mai strutted her stuff as she walked across the room. Serenity and Téa had gotten ready and were ready to check out the base of the castle and the arena, most importantly, the duelist and guest's area.  
  
"Ah.. This is the life.." Bakura relaxed on the girl's bed.  
  
A Scooter Whisked by Mr. Ginyu and Botan as they stood at the gate awaiting the next duelists arrivals. The Scooter stopped in an area near the gate, and a woman, dressed as a harlequin grabbed her black suitcase and walked towards them. She handed them her silver letter and Mr. Ginyu smiled.  
  
"Welcome to..." Mr. Ginyu was cut off before he could finish his sentence.  
  
"I need to unpack, where iz my room?" the Harlequin asked.  
  
"Right this way..." Botan showed the harlequin to her room, as Mr. Ginyu greeted to backpacking individuals.  
  
"Its a pleasure to meet the great Weevil Underwood and Rex Raptor." Mr. Ginyu shook both of their hands and greeted them. He took their invitations and allowed them to find their own rooms.  
  
  
  
Some time went by until two ladies showed up, one looked like an Amazon, and the other looked like an explorer. He greeted them, until Botan arrived back just in time to lead them on their way. The one tall looking woman turned her head to look at Mr. Ginyu, in which he was stared down. She then turned her head back and followed her companion.  
  
Young men rode his bike up the gates, locked it up, and followed Mr. Ginyu to his room with his small suitcase. The kid was young, around the age of Yugi and Joey. The kid looked on mesmerized at the look of the castle. So tall, and dark, and creepy like something out of a thriller movie.  
  
"You need anything, simply call for me." Mr. Ginyu left the guest alone and hurried back to the gate in order to greet the other guests.  
  
One large plane landed in the center of the lot, in which an older man walked out, blowing smoke out his mouth into the morning air. After Botan went to show him his room, a jet landed with a man and what appeared to be his younger brother. Not long at Mr. Ginyu got back from showing them their room, he rushed to help a powerful man his two guards that looked like the guards surrounding the Arena and Castle except in a different suit. The guards around castle had one figure that stood out, they all had on dark blue shirts, and ear pieces.  
  
Within another few minutes a woman with red glasses, a girl who was covered in duel monsters merchandise walked out of a cab. Mr. Ginyu greeted her as Botan took them to their rooms, and checked on some of the guests.  
  
Next, came a large van that had junk all over it, and looked like it wouldn't last on the road. Two punks walked out of the van and he registered them, and sent them to their rooms with Botan. He checked his watch to make sure, and yep, he had plenty of time before the introductions. One hour to be exact.  
  
Yugi and group were meanwhile exploring the castle and the grounds. Checking out the large arena and setting out all their clothes and belonging, but most importantly, their decks. Fine-tuning everything for their up-coming duels.  
  
One boat containing two old people, one bus containing a lovely young, green haired woman, and a car returning a tyrant man who wouldn't shut up, all pulled up and were sent off to their rooms.  
  
Awaiting the final two guests, Mr. Ginyu readied the announcements to come down, but was stopped by a surprising sight. A man covered in black, with a cat on his shoulder was walking next to a man who was playing a flute and looked like a radical. Mr. Ginyu rushed over to throw them out.  
  
"GET OUT OF HERE YOU SCUM..." Mr. Ginyu was cut off by the surprise of two silver letters. "Oh, I didn't know that..."  
  
Mr. Ginyu was cut off once again. Both duelist walked up to the castle towards their rooms and disappeared. Mr. Ginyu wiped his forehead for the relief and managed to find Botan. Botan had taken care of everything and made sure everyone was perfectly all right.  
  
Mr. Ginyu checked his watch, which read nine o'clock on the dot, and went off to double check everything, before he had to make the call to the guests. Then the crowds would arrive, but first he needed to set the brackets. With no clue as to how he was going to work it for a matter of eighteen duelists, he thought with help from Botan. Finally they had the perfect idea. Judging by the numbers at the bottom of their pies, there would have to be two preliminary matches. All besides that was well.  
  
Mr. Ginyu smiled, ah, how this day was turning out to be grand. Botan brushed her hair, and sighed. How this day was a a huge workload for her. *****************  
  
Yugi and the group all met together in the girl's bedroom, which they all agreed was the cleanest and the best. They were all deciding over what to do.  
  
"Don't you think we should all check in?" Mai suggested after going over and sitting down on her bed.  
  
"That's a good point, we should check out the opening ceremonies that are in one hour." Yugi smiled as he agreed with Mai's suggestion.  
  
The group rushed out of the room and stomped down the stairs as quick as their feet could go. They past famous painting and shimmering jewelry on the walls. Even old swords hung from the halls of the West Wing. They stopped when they made a shocking discovery. Two people appeared to be arguing in a room across the hall, Room 6 of the West Wing. There were nine rooms that held guests on the West Wing and the East Wing.  
  
"You know very well, why we're here," a mysterious female voice came from the room.  
  
"Of course, to duel," another mysterious scratchy female voice. The voice ranged on, "Oh you mean, besides the Tournament of Champions?"  
  
"All should be revealed after we confront them tonight. Everyone will be here tonight for the rest of the tournament tomorrow."  
  
"Ah! I get it."  
  
Yugi and the entire group got scared when they realized someone was coming out of the room.  
  
A man, with orange hair a two blue strands of hair, that hung down his forehead. Carrying a flute he walked out of the room and down the corridor disappearing from cite.  
  
The group breathed easy as they all returned to their spots, after having hid from the man who walked out.  
  
"Wow, that was close," Bakura said as he walked in front of the door, which opened on his face.  
  
"What the??" the tall woman with two silver blades in her slings looked down at Bakura who was crumpled up on the ground. The woman stared down, and then slammed the door after turning to look at Yugi.  
  
Joey and Tristan helped Bakura up, who was already dazed. "Wait a second, we've seen her before," Mai said.  
  
"We have?" Téa spoke in a stunned tone of voice.  
  
"Yes, at the burning building, remembering, her and the guy we just saw!" Mai shouted, as she was thoughtful of her discovery.  
  
"Well this could get interesting, I wonder who else is participating in this tournament?"  
  
"GROWL..." came a noise from somewhere.  
  
"Um.. That was my stomach, I haven't eaten," Joey's face was turning red.  
  
"Hahaha..," Mai burst out laughing.  
  
"He's right, lets head off, and maybe we can meet who we're going to play." Yugi's idea was a good one.  
  
The group rushed down the stairs being careful not to knock anything, and made sure to follow Joey's nose, which led the way.  
  
"I can't believe we're following, Joey's dorky nose," Mai fixed her hair while running behind the rest of the group.  
  
"My nose..smells the way!" Joey started to gain a lead ahead of everyone.  
  
"Lead the way Joey!" Tristan shouted in excitement.  
  
Yugi's Grandpa smiled as he walked down the hall behind the group with Serenity, and Téa. They talked about the excitement of watching Yugi, Joey, and Mai duel. They also talked about the prizes.  
  
Meanwhile off in the East Wing...  
  
A woman walked along side her friend. Her friend was shorter and didn't compare in likeness, but had duel monsters all over her shirt and shorts, including her cap. Her brown frizzy hair was short and barely passes on top of her eyebrows. The woman stood strong wearing her red thick, glasses. Her bushy red hair was perfectly laid out and comforting.  
  
Two other duelists, a duelist with a brown cap, and the other with yellow glasses and a green jacket over his suit and tie. Both were considerable small, but well known as tough duelist.  
  
The two duelists were also heading down the long corridor and the one with the yellow glasses bumped into the woman with red glasses. Both frantically searched for their glasses, and accidentally mixed up each other's glasses.  
  
"These aren't mine.." came a squeaky voice from the duelist who was now wearing red glasses.  
  
"I think I have yours.." came a modern, soft voice from the girl duelist who was now wearing yellow glasses.  
  
They both laughed at what they saw, and began to talk about one another, while passing back each other their glasses.  
  
"I'm Weevil Underwood..." Weevil spoke as he adjusted his yellow glasses.  
  
"I know who you are, I'm Ruby Red, but you can call me Ruby, everyone does." Ruby smiled as she looked into Weevil's eyes. Weevil smiled back, and charmed her by offering her an escort down to the arena for introductions and the pairings.  
  
The other smaller girl, who was the same height as the other male duelist, grabbed his hand and rushed off to keep pace with the other. "Your Rex Raptor, the famous Dino Duelist. Oh, I just love dinosaurs, they are so cool, and they are so cute..." She wrapped her arm around him tight and held him to the point he was gasping for air.  
  
"Uh .. cute?" Rex Raptor was awe struck for words at her comments. He felt pity for himself and frowned. Might as well stick with it, he thought to himself.  
  
"Oh.. Your sooo cute!!! Can I kiss you..?!" the fan-girl asked.  
  
"Um.. I don't even know your name.." Rex Raptor replied.  
  
"Hehe.. Silly, I'm Yangi!" Yangi spoke as she smiled and continued to follow Weevil and Ruby.  
  
"Wait, aren't you that fan-girl who hunts duelist down and tries to kiss them, and then you try to hook up with them...?" Rex Raptor's facial expression suddenly changed to low-key scowl.  
  
"Maybe.. .Can I ask you kiss you any how?" Yangi leaned in on Rex Raptor.  
  
"Not a chance!" Rex Raptor grabbed his brown beanie, and ran from Yangi before she could kiss him.  
  
"Wait, come back my love!!!" Yangi chased after him, waving to Weevil and Ruby as she ran by.  
  
Weevil and Ruby laughed at them as they continued their walk down to the base floor of the castle and out to the arena.  
  
Both wings were flooded with guests that continued to run out from the Castle. The sun was meekly breaking through the castle cracks, but just enough to light up the area beneath it. The backstage area for the duelist was beginning to fill with the eighteen duelist and their one or two friends and family.  
  
Mr. Ginyu continued to push for things to quicken pace wise and wanted to make sure all was going to work out in the end. Botan was busy fixing up the stands and putting the finishing touches on the electronics of the bracket board, the status board, and the duelist arena.  
  
Mr. Ginyu wandered amusedly around the duelist area trying not to run into the people that were working or the duelist. Mr. Ginyu looked at his clipboard, and smiled. Ah, Introduction Speech, this should be easy, he thought to himself. Flipping through both pockets and turning them inside out, he changed his expression to a frown. "Has anyone seen my note cards??"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ To be continued... Episode 7: Sticks? Straws? No, Wait!!! Pie?! 


	8. Episode 7: Straws? Sticks? No, Wait!!! P...

Episode 7 Straws? Sticks? No, Wait!!! Pie!? ***I do not own Yu-gi-oh! Only my characters***  
  
Duelist and guests were all busy in the backstage area, along with some other work people. Yugi watched all over as the area was still packed with a bunch of workers, some duelist could be seen, but very little. As soon as every one of the duelist and guests had taken their seating arrangements amongst the worker, the introductions began.  
  
Mr. Ginyu walked out from behind a curtain, along with Botan. Both greeted the guests, and in turn began the introduction ceremony for the duelist and guests only.  
  
"Welcome all to the Tournament of Champions. The crowds of people will begin to flock into the arena and areas around, except for the castle which is off limits, and the duelist/guest area which is only open to you people." Mr. Ginyu looked around. Unable to find his note cards, he had to go along with speech as if it made any sense in connection to what he was supposed to have said.  
  
"Now, the time has come for me to formally explain why you all are here and what on earth this has to do with you. Well first off, my name is Mr. Ginyu. Beside me stands my trusted assistant, Botan, she is my right hand woman."  
  
Botan smiled and spoke a few words, "Good luck dueling and the best wishes to you all. Should you need any help, I'm always here."  
  
Mr. Ginyu ushered her to the side, so he could continue his speech. "Now then, this is the Tournament of Champions, a Tournament for only the expert duelist. All of you have been watched over closely and chosen to participate based on your skills, along with your hopes, dreams, and your strength as an individual."  
  
Yugi and Joey looked at each other in surprise as to what he said. They had been watched over, how strange to think of them as being watched over and not even knowing it. "You think this anything to do with the burning building, and that joker?" Yugi whispered to Joey.  
  
"I don't know, but we'll soon find out." Joey hesitated a moment and then back to listening to the introduction ceremony.  
  
Mr. Ginyu gazed at the duelist that had arrived, though it was hard to see them, considering that the workers and other people were still flooding the area. "Next, this is put on Mystical Evolutions, a high and powerful company that has hired me to carry out their duties as Tournament Director. There also is a matter of explaining it more in detail. I have no idea who is behind the tournament being brought about, or anything of a connection, I am simply doing my job."  
  
Mr. Ginyu continued, "As I was saying, the Castle is an ancient and mystical wonder that has been here as long as my great-grandfather. This arena was recently built, and is in perfection of Botan and my work. Everything has been laid out for this two day tournament."  
  
"Next, explanation of the way the tournament is going to be run. The Tournament of Champions isn't for the faint of heart. There are key rules to follow, hidden secrets, and even tricks that will go into play as time goes on. For instance, fields of grass, plains, and others will sometimes be the grounds for the duelist arena. Special rules will fall into play. Most importantly, it will flow like a normal duel, except with much more excitement."  
  
"Such as special field power bonuses, special moves a duelist and do, and much more. Conditions shall not be a worry, since we will hold the first round and the two preliminary matches on day one. Judging by the draw of the numbers, you will be placed on a two brackets on a large tournament grid. There you face single elimination, and the duel can go on for as long as it wants, except in the preliminaries, which shall have a time limit of ten minutes."  
  
"There is also rules that apply on special things, such as number of cards and other distinctions. You shall be announced as going first, by the computer, depending upon the wheel that spins. Draw five cards to start with, and from there its normal duel monsters rules. Any rules disobeyed or any cheating results in automatic disqualification." The tone in Mr. Ginyu's voice began to die off. He motioned to Botan to finish up where he left off, so he could get a glass of water.  
  
Botan fixed her green skirt, and smiled. "As he was saying, monsters, magic, and traps all work as usual, and cheating results in disqualification. Conditions such as a timed match, weather conditions, domed matches, water, fire, snow, and anything such as that can occur. These matches will not only test your duel monsters knowledge and skill as a duelist, but also test your will under harsh conditions. The conditions get worse as the round proceed. There is the preliminary section, which consists of two duels, four duelists, and will be no harsh conditions or changes, except for a ten minute time limit. The winner is that who has the most life points at the end of the time limit or the winner."  
  
"Another surprise is that in the duels, life points may extend or even decrease to a base level. Except for the preliminary matches that will have 2000LP. Monsters will breathe; smell, and act real even by their voice. Simulations shall appear, and the blasts can pack a mean punch, so be prepared."  
  
Botan's face turned to a large smile, as she chuckled before the next part. The crowd shall surround you, but remember one important thing, there will be a display above your head, besides the normal podiums tallies, and there will be no announcers. I figure your mouths can run as much as your like, mentally rules about 50% of the game. Good luck in that order, and best wishes."  
  
Botan stepped aside for Mr. Ginyu to finish his talk. "There is 2 preliminary matches, 8 1st round matches, 4 2nd round matches, 2 semi finals, and 1 final match for the title as Champion Duelist of the World. All this will be broadcasted, and remember, there is no second chances. Let your mouths do the talking, and audience do the cheering."  
  
"A word of caution though, this building is surrounded by guards, all very skilled fighters. So don't escape or do anything stupid, or else," Mr. Ginyu made a cutthroat mimic as he finished his sentence.  
  
"I hope you all enjoy this wonderful day and the next. Feel free to roam the castle, and if you lose, you are to stay till tomorrow. Today will be the preliminaries, and the first round matches. Tomorrow will consist of the Second round matches, semi-finals, and finals. May your mind guide you towards victory, and your heart allow the strength for your dueling."  
  
Mr. Ginyu began to walk away, satisfied with what he had said. All he needed to say had been done.  
  
"WAIT!" shouted Weevil, as he lounged back in his chair. "What are the prizes and when do we find out who we play??"  
  
Mr. Ginyu turned around and smiled. "Good question. During the duels the duelist shall sit in the plush seats along the duelist arena. They may chat amongst themselves. The prizes consist of 3 million dollars and a trip, the title of World Champion Duelist, fame, the revealing of a special secret to only the winner, a meeting with owner of Mystical Evolutions, and last of all a very rare prize, called the Golden Talisman. Rumored to have some power and connection with the Millennium Items. This is all locked up, and hidden away. All these shall be your prizes, and I'm sure more then one of you would love to get your hands on them, good luck and god speed. On a higher note, there is a dance which I shall be hosting tonight for only duelist and guests, I urge you to show up."  
  
"What about the brackets???" Joey shouted so Mr. Ginyu could hear.  
  
"Well in that case, we have a rare filling, literally. Each of you shall choose a pie, after I am done and gone. From there a number at the bottom shall grace you your place holder, in which you turn it back in and hence, you will be placed accordingly. It may take about a half-hour to finally put up all the brackets, so finish your pies hastily. Remember, at the sound of the fireworks, the duels shall begin. Ready your decks, and be ready for anything. Don't trust anyone.." He trailed off on his last words, as his cell phone was going off.  
  
He went off to fix it, and hoped for the best. The duelist themselves grew restless and soon rushed in an escapade to get their pies. Everyone soon had their pie, not knowing what number lied underneath the rich and creamy filling. Yugi, Joey, and Mai all grabbed their pies, and found a table to sit down with the rest of the gang.  
  
"What a weird way to start a tournament, eating pie?!" Téa spoke as she took a little of the topping off of Yugi's pie with her finger. She tasted it, and laughed. "Its coconut!"  
  
Yugi's Grandpa was laughing with Serenity, Bakura, and Tristan. "What are you laughing at?" Mai asked she slowly began eating her pie with a fork.  
  
"Look at Joey!" they all pointed towards him. Joey had his head partially covered in pie, as he crammed down on it, in hopes to finish early.  
  
"I'm done!! 11!!! I got 11???" Joey rubbed his stomach as he began to fill sick after eating all that pie. Mai simply laughed, by which she covered her mouth with her hand, so it was muffled.  
  
"I think I'm going to be sick!" Joey suddenly felt his stomach turn. He ran off to find a bathroom as quickly as possible.  
  
"Hehe. What a dork." Mai sighed after her words. She wondered what challenges awaited her.  
  
The morning, crisp air, powered its way past the man's head. The man was covered in black, and sat next to a woman dressed a harlequin. The Man in Black lapped up the corner of his pie, finishing off the last part on the bottom. The harlequin was smiling and like Joey, had devoured the pie whole.  
  
"YUM!" She chuckled as she spoke. Happy a clam she rested her head back and looked up at the morning sky.  
  
"Pie... heh.." the Man in Black spoke in a muffled voice, so few could hear.  
  
The Harlequin looked at him with her eyes and smiled. She tugged his hand with her as they walked to turn in their pies.  
  
Across from the table sat a tall woman, who had blades and other things in her slings, and an man wearing a dull brown tipped hat. A slight brush of orange hair peaked out from the back of his hat. The man had set his flute aside to eat his pie, and the woman has simply cut the pie in half, and found the number.  
  
"Come on...." the man picked up his flute and pie pan and walked away towards the turn-in table.  
  
The woman followed close behind, adjusting her green out-fit that she was wearing. "I don't like lemons.." she muttered as they crossed the room.  
  
Not far from the side sat a relatively quiet, black haired man, and a green haired, sexy woman. She fixed her hair back to its curly style, and walked with him to turn in their pies.  
  
Yugi, Joey (after having thrown up most of the pie), and Mai turned in their numbers, Yugi had 3, Joey had 11, and Mai had 15, which she claimed was a lucky number.  
  
A few others hung off in the distance, busy with other things on their minds, as they set to explore the duelist and guests only area. From the far back walls near the gate entrance a man leaned against a wall. He blew a puff of smoke in the air and laughed. I know your here somewhere.., he mumbled under his breath. He paid little attention to a man, who brushed his white hair out of his face, and went on with his business, what ever that was.  
  
The duelist backstage area was vast, and so big, that you could get lost within its pool, which stretched along for almost a football field worth of length. Even a garden draped the outer corners of this the large round about. The only thing that was missing was a hot tub, which sat in a blocked off area, surrounded by glass, and had jet streams. The jet streams that shoot out bubbles were meant to sooth one's body.  
  
Yugi and group were all done and were headed to check out the rest of the duelist backstage area. Joey, who was now hungry, having thrown up the pie, was ready for the buffet. Mai wanted to go for a swim, Yugi wanted to explore and check out the other duelists, Yugi's Grandpa wanted to see what type of games they had, Tristan wanted food with Joey, Téa attempted to stop the guys and wanted the spa, and Serenity wanted to check out the other areas.  
  
They all stopped dead in their tracks at the look of a man covered in a dark gray suit, with a gray hat tilted down. He towered over most of them, but was perfect height for Joey and Tristan. The man was follow by two other men, dressed like him. All of them carried weapons, small guns. Their hair was short, and firmly cut, but they had the looked of a killer on their face.  
  
They stared at the group for some time and finally one of them spoke, "Are you Yugi Moto, Joey Wheeler, and Mai Valentine?"  
  
"Umm. Yes we are..." Yugi stuttered out as they looked on in fear.  
  
The tall one approached them, and pointed his gun towards them. "Well then, this is the end of the line for you..."  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
To be continued... Episode 8: A Push for Power 


	9. Episode 8: A Push for Power

Episode 8 A Push For Power  
  
***I do not own Yu-gi-oh! Only the rest of the characters***  
  
Yugi and the gang stood paralyzed at the large men, wearing gray hats, and suits, in front of them. The one tall one the center had spoken a few words and stared down at Yugi with his gun pointed at them.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!" Joey screamed at the top of his lungs. The whole group, including the men, turned to see Joey who was turning red from embarrassment.  
  
"Come with us!" the much taller man introduced himself. "I am Kai." He talked in a gruff manner, and the only thing the group could do was to follow them. The guns certainly worked as a provoking tester.  
  
Yugi tried to keep could, he kept trying to push back his true feeling, like shouting or anything like that, and in hope wanted to remain quiet for his sake. They followed Kai and the other down a corridor, which opened up to a partial waterfall. The water shinned beautifully as a small fish flopped up from the water and back down, like a dolphin in the ocean.  
  
"Why are holding us here?" Téa shouted at Kai, who constantly had ignored her, and her verbal assaults. "Your nothing but a big jerk!!!"  
  
"Strong words Téa, now he's going to run away screaming," Tristan said in a sarcastic voice.  
  
"Well you don't seem to be helping either Tristan." Bakura gave a glare at Kai as he said this.  
  
"Let me try," Yugi's Grandpa urged on. "Why are we waiting here, in front of a water fall, that's not even as big as the real thing?"  
  
"My boss wants a word with you." Kai looked so sure of himself, as he continued to keep the gun aimed at Yugi and the rest of the group.  
  
"Who's your boss?" Serenity asked in a feeble voice.  
  
"You'll find out.." Kai continued to torment them, by not admitting anything.  
  
Suddenly a person of a high stature walked amongst the shadows, and finally appeared covered in the shadows, where the sun hadn't leaked through. The person's smile was shiny white, as the person whispered something in the ear of Kai.  
  
Kai began to back away for a second, and then dropped his gun. A short flicker of flowers appeared out from the tip of it. With the shocking on looks of Yugi and the gang, they all gasped. The gun wasn't even real.  
  
"Who are you, and what do you want?" Mai pleaded as the sun was frying her soft skin by the second.  
  
The person walked out from the shadows and received a startled look from everyone, but Kai and the few men with him. He dusted his purple heat and silk purple suit, before finally motioning for them to walk forward.  
  
"It's you???!!!" Joey and Yugi simultaneously said.  
  
Mr. Ozuka stepped forward. He took off his purple hat, which glimmered with the sun's rays, and sat down on a step by the waterfall. He made sure he didn't get wet. "I am Mr. Ozuka, as I'm sure you all know. I am watching over this tournament." A large red mark was bashed on his forehead, and had a huge imprint on his right eye.  
  
"I thought you were found beaten up????" Tristan asked Ozuka.  
  
"I was, but, lets not worry about that for now."  
  
"I heard the news say you were mixed up in smuggling and sorts like that." Yugi was on the verge of getting mad, but changed his approach in hope of learning something that might be useful.  
  
"I am in a way..."  
  
"In a way?? Explain yourself!" Mai thrust forward and beckoned for the rest of the group to stand up to Ozuka. All Ozuka did was smile and put his hat back on.  
  
"I am a special agent, and in turn was beat up bad. While working under cover in order to find a stolen jewel I ran into a mad man, who went by the name of Joker."  
  
"That's right, we saw him running from you with a Millennium Item, the Millenium Rod," Joey was quick to cut in when he wanted to respond.  
  
"That all you guys know, and from there he cornered me, after I caught up, and beat me up bad. My guards were busy distracted interviewing people about the robbery. My only lead is that there is some connection to this tournament, the jewel, and a girl going by the name of Ruby Red."  
  
"Wait, isn't she in this tournament?" Yugi's Grandpa questioned.  
  
"I'm not sure, I have no access to anything like that, however, being sneaky, I wish to employ you for a mission."  
  
"A mission?" Kai said speaking from the side of the room with the goons.  
  
Ozuka splashed his face with water. "Yes, I wish for you to look into each of the duelist that are here, and from there I want to know info on everyone, and especially everyone. I need to find that jewel, and this joker fellow."  
  
"How bad do you want this Ozuka?" Mai stepped in hoping to push his limits.  
  
"Really bad, its a matter of the strictest urgency!"  
  
"Well, considering you are all powerful and strong at the same time, maybe you should pay us with fashionable money and clothes?" Mai was attempting to draw him out for as much as she could.  
  
"But he needs our help Mai, shouldn't we help him?" Yugi asked Mai hoping she would back down.  
  
"No, think about it Yugi, we can't trust any of these, let alone anyone besides ourselves, plus if we win the tournament, we might stand a chance in even more." Mai was hoping Yugi would go along with the plan.  
  
Ozuka stepped up in between the two and began to speak to them again. "How about this, I send someone with you to help scout out the duelist, a information specialist. After all is said and done, I shall make it worth your while, my treat?"  
  
Joey's eyebrow rose. "Well is seems fair enough, Ozuka. Where's this man, and how long till we see you again?"  
  
Ozuka, straightened his suit up, and wiped off all the water from his face. "I shall see you guys again tonight. My assistant, Jax, shall watch over you guys, and check in with you guys at a later time. How does that sound?"  
  
"Sounds good, now lets go, I'm getting hungry." Joey pleaded with the group. Grabbing Yugi, and Serenity, they walked off in amid hope that all this strange talk and meetings would finally lead to something besides jewel thieves and burning building.  
  
The group headed off and pushed onwards to find their own way. Everyone eventually split off into short coming groups. Mai, and Serenity headed off to find the hot tub. Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Bakura, and Téa all went off to eat. Yugi's Grandpa scoured the area, talking to some of the designers, and wanted to find more info about them.  
  
Mr. Ginyu was rushing around like a chicken with his head cut off, and in hope wished to find out what was going wrong. He kept getting paged, and whenever he picked up the phone no one was there. He finally tossed his pager out to the pool area, and sighed. What a day, he had going so far. But it only just beginning, he thought to himself.  
  
Botan ran past him, and stopped before she ran into Mr. Ginyu. He was startled, but finally was okay, after enough of the run around. She smiled, waved, and then ran off with her clipboard, trying to get back to work.  
  
"This is...g gummmff.." Joey attempted to talk as he was drooling over all the food that was laid out.  
  
"I think Joey's going to have a heart-attack." Téa laughed as she watched Joey pick up all sorts of food on his plate, for his lunch.  
  
"From the food?" Bakura asked as he picked up some rice on his plate. The buffet table had everything you could imagine, and loads more of it. The entire large table could feed an entire family for a long time.  
  
"No from just staring at it." Téa giggled as she scooped some soup into her soup bowl.  
  
Yugi was with Tristan, who was also hounding everything, but shoving anything and everything on his plate. Yug laughed as Tristan had to go back and grab another plate to carry it all.  
  
"Don't get too much Joey, we still have to duel in a little," Yugi laughed at Joey and Tristan, and then went back to fix him some more eggs and bacon his plate.  
  
The group sat down and began to eat. They sat down in normal plastic fold-up chairs. They laughed and talked about old time, and how long it had been since they had seen Joey eat so much.  
  
Mai walked past them as she watched Joey shove food in his plate. Joey looked up and nearly spit out his food after looking at Mai. She had on her skimpy 2-piece bathing-suit, light purple. Behind her was Serenity, who also had on a bath suit. Both headed towards the spa area, which was still clear. They both laughed at the site of Joey shoveling food, and then went to relax in the nice hot spa. When they finally got in, they layed back, forgetting all their worries, including duels.  
  
A bunch of people were all sitting down and eating while the food was still warm. Mr. Ginyu was sitting discussing the way the tourney was run with Yugi's Grandpa.  
  
"So how long did it take for the arena to be built?" Yugi's Grandpa, was fascinated with everything.  
  
"Not long, though in order for all the weather conditions, such as flames and snow, to be put in and insolated into the dueling podiums, it took a long while. Something like 3 months, which is surprising since, we didn't find out we were putting on the Tournament of Champions until about 3 days ago." Mr. Ginyu was okay, time wise, and was willing to answer any question, he had.  
  
"How so?"  
  
"Well we got this black letter, with yellow writing, explaining us the details, prizes, and rules of sort. There was also a great deal of money and the prizes were to be locked away. All we know is that this was put together by the likes of 'Mystical Evolutions'."  
  
Yugi's Grandpa scratched his head from the given info. "So you're working off of nearly no info, and no idea who's behind the big thing, but your running by instructions."  
  
"Yep, thats pretty much it."  
  
They continued to converse over how everything was going, and all about some of Yugi's Grandpa's trips in his day. They even talked about duel monsters for some time.  
  
Botan was mean while dealing with pairing process. Having taken down all the numbers and players, all she needed was a way to organize everything, and nothing seemed to work.  
  
"Well maybe if I.. nope, that doesn't work." Botan wasn't about to get frustrated. She had too much pride to do so. She erased everything on the white tournament board, and went back to work. She kicked the computer for a smile, and then went back to work.  
  
The bleak sun beat down on the eyes of a young man as he took a dive. He swam laps for a little, and tried to get the whole tournament gitters out of his system. He thought about all his friends back home, that one girl who liked him. The boy smiled, and went on swimming.  
  
A bird flew from across the sky and landed on the table near Joey, Yugi, Bakura, Tristan, and Téa. They all looked and smiled. Joey tried to go near the bird, but ended up frightening it away.  
  
The bird flew onto an arm covered in black. A man rested against his chair smirking at the events that had befallen before him. The bird walked up his shoulder and suddenly flew away. A cat had appeared from behind his shoulder and scared away the visitor.  
  
The cat meowed as she ate a little of the food on his plate. He graced his hand over the cat's fur, which was black and even somewhat gray around the edges.  
  
The group was already on their second helping, when joey spotted the man, the bird, and the cat. "Hey, isn't that the guy we saw at the burning building?" Joey spoke while trying not to get food all over.  
  
"Yes it is, except, we don't know who he is!" Yugi whispered to the group. Bakura sat back and noticed the man fumbling around with the cat, as the cat laid out on the shoulder to sleep.  
  
The Man in Black walked over leaving to the cat to sleep. Suddenly as he passed the group's table, Joey and Tristan stood up. "We know who you are!!!" they both shouted at the top of their lungs.  
  
The Man in Black laughed in a sinister laugh, and then looked at Yugi, who was mortified at his expression. His cat jumped from the table across the way and onto his shoulder. "Mind if I take a seat?" the man asked Téa, Yugi, Bakura, Joey, and Tristan.  
  
They stared up at him, not knowing what to say. They simply smiled in an uneasy way and motion for him to sit. They would soon find out his intentions and learn more about this mysterious duelist.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ To be continued... Episode 9: The Man in Black and Malice 


	10. Episode 9: The Man in Black and Malice

Episode 9 The Man in Black and Malice  
  
***I do not own Yu-gi-oh! Only my characters***  
  
"Allow me to introduce myself, I am the Man in Black." The man was covered in a large black coat, a black draping sleeveless shirt underneath, and a black hat, that was slanted lightly on the right side.  
  
The sun sparkled across the top of his hat, as he had taken a seat amongst, Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Téa, and Bakura. All mesmerized by him, the group had many questions to ask him, including why he was here, and why he was at the burning building and wandering the streets.  
  
"The Man in Black?" Yugi wondered why a person would have himself almost completely covered in black. Joey also wondered why a weird person as him would show up for a duelist tournament.  
  
The Man in Black took off his hat, and set it aside on the table. His black hair draped over his right eye, as he looked the group. "I travel with my companion, Malice."  
  
"MEOW!" the cat meowed as it began to sniff around Joey. Joey laughed as it tickled him, when it sniffed his nose.  
  
"I've heard of you before, aren't you that mysterious duelist who carries mostly rare and unknown cards?" Bakura sparked up as he asked the Man in Black a question. Bakura eyed him, he didn't trust this mysterious figures true intentions.  
  
"Very few know of me, its better that way." The Man in Black sipped his morning coffee from his styro-foam cup. He looked around to where Malice had ended up, where she was now jumping around Téa.  
  
"What a cute cat!" Téa proclaimed as the cat brushed up against her, and she pet it. Malice had dark black and gray underneath fur. Her coat shined in the morning sun, and she crawled up and down Téa. Téa was getting a kick out of being the attention of a cat. She had always wanted one, exactly like this.  
  
"I trust you enough to keep up a conversation."  
  
"How so? You just met us?" Joey was startled at the response from the Man in Black. He had just brought about the conversation, and unless he had known Yugi before, there was no reason to worry.  
  
"First off, I know that your Joey Wheeler, and you are Yugi Moto. Second, Malice doesn't like many people."  
  
Téa was playing with the cat. Yugi watched her, as she smiled while having fun with the cat, which kept purring, and was mingling in the way. "Hehe.." Téa was enjoying herself with Malice, till the cat laid down on her arm, and rolled up into a ball.  
  
"Wow, where'd you get her?" Bakura asked as he too began to pet the cat, and even have some fun messing around with Malice.  
  
"I picked her up on one of my trips. Since then she's met a faithful companion."  
  
Yugi out-lined the Man in Black. He wanted to know the true intentions of the Man in Black. "Why are you here?"  
  
"Well you must be, the delightful, Yugi Moto. Heh, you don't waste time with foolish questions, do you? Cut right to the chase. For your instance, I am a wonderful duelist who is here to participate in the Tournament of Champions. What about you?"  
  
Yugi looked into his eyes as he spoke, "I'm here to solve a few mysteries. Plus I'm going to give it my best to try and win this tournament."  
  
"I assume the same goes for you guys as well?"  
  
Joey took a good look at the man in black. He seemed more mysterious with his questions and quick, cut to the chase attitude. "Yes, and possibly have fun with my friends."  
  
"You know nothing do you?"  
  
"I know nothing about what??"  
  
The Man in Black called over his cat, which began to clear herself. She rested in his lap and soon fell asleep. "You think we're really all here to duel? Naive enough to believe that only your pride is on the line."  
  
"I'm confused, I thought this was simply a tournament for duel monsters." Yugi seemed confused. At first he had thought that this was a good tournament to display skills and win some prizes.  
  
"As for me, i'm here for a few special reasons..."  
  
"What are they?" Bakura interrupted incidentally.  
  
"The golden Talisman, rumored to be the connector for control of all 7 Millennium Items. The duels allow me to push the limits and even allow me to display my skills. Most importantly, the tournament is a cover for something bigger."  
  
"Such as?" Téa had grown interested.  
  
"I prefer to keep things quiet. I figure the arsonist that everyone is after will reveal himself. I have reason to believe that all 7 Millennium Items will be here, all in danger. Also the duelist here will do anything to win. Plus the excitement of a mysterious Joker, should be a surprise."  
  
Yugi walked over to get a closer seat near the Man in Black. "So you know about him two. We're supposed to be on the looked out for him. We were told by Ozuka that..."  
  
The Man in Black's eyes flared up. "You were told what you needed to hear and nothing else. These two days will be a non-stop adventure. Trust no one."  
  
"Then how do we know to trust you? You suddenly show up by a burning building, wandering the streets, and now the Tournament that everyone is participating in. How do we know that you are some type of spy?" Téa took a strong stand. She wanted things cleared up, as did the rest of the group.  
  
"Let me put it this way, I work for only myself. The outside world is a dangerous place, remember that." The Man in Black adjusted his hat, and put it back on. The hat blocked some of the sunrays, but not many.  
  
"Fine then." Yugi had heard enough. He was convinced that the Man in Black had other intentions and was some what connected to the burning buildings, and that joker person.  
  
"Before you go off, may I ask you one question?"  
  
"Sure, go ahead."  
  
"When the tidal wave hits, and the world becomes eclipsed in total darkness.. Where will you stand?"  
  
"What kind of question is that?" Joey blurted out.  
  
The Man in Black got up and looked at Joey. His eyes narrowed, "Your answer would stand as in the dark. Haha... Be warned, the White Rose lingers.."  
  
"Wait! What did you say?" Téa rushed up the Man in Black before he could leave.  
  
"Foolish girl, take the wonders of the world away and all you can say is wait. The time for worries will be ceased. One or two other mysteries will be revealed as time goes by."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Like the White Rose, so gentle and yet can prick your heart, with a burning ember."  
  
"Your riddles and talk make no sense, speak English!" Tristan urged.  
  
Malice hopped on top of the Man in Black's shoulder. He tipped his hat, as he spoke his final words, "Beware my friends, the time will come when all shall be answered. Until then, I wish you good luck."  
  
"Until we duel!" Joey shouted.  
  
"And when we get the chance to face off, head to head, it will be honorable." Yugi smiled as the Man in Black began to walk away.  
  
"Indeed it will be a honor to duel with the likes of the both of you. Midnight on the East Tower over hang...." His word died off as he and Malice walked away. He passed Yugi's Grandpa who nearly had a heart attack at the returning site of the Man in Black.  
  
"Yugi! Wasn't that just...???" Yugi's Grandpa spoke quickly after rushing away from Mr. Ginyu who was left hanging.  
  
"Yes it was, a friend, Grandpa.." Yugi smiled at his Grandpa, who backed away, and returned to his discussion of trips with Mr. Ginyu.  
  
"Should we show up for the meeting Yugi?" Bakura asked Yugi.  
  
"I guess we should, but lets not worry about that for now, lets go check out the rest of backstage area." Joey and Tristan, now both full, hurried off to check out the rest of the area.  
  
Mai and Serenity were relaxing in the Spa, until a young girl walked in. Her 2 piece bath suit was a shimmering green. The sun reflected the under side of her bathing suit. The sun portrayed a glare that caused Mai and Serenity to shield their eyes. The young girl sat down in the Spa next to Mai and Serenity.  
  
"Hi! I'm Serenity, what's your name?" Serenity spoke idly, to check if the girl was in the mood for talking.  
  
"Hm.. I'm.. just call me Flute, everyone does." Flute dunked her head under water and took a deep breath. When she came up, she spit the water out in a stream, like a water fountain. She smiled at Mai and Serenity who both seemed friendly to her.  
  
"Hi Flute! I'm Mai Valentine, just call me Mai. Nice bathing suit, you here as a duelist or a guest?" Mai was attempting to scout the competition, to see if anyone really stood a chance against her.  
  
"Your a duelist I'm guessing. Mai, nice to meet a fellow duelist. Judging by the innocent one, I'd figure that Serenity, isn't participating but is rather a guest."  
  
"Your quick to assume a lot about people. You here for riches? Fame? Fortune?" Mai asked in hope she could gain a quick prospective of Flute.  
  
"None. I'm here for a business deal. Dueling is a side note. In case you ask, I'm the number ranked duelist for undead, and zombies." Flute was sizing up Mai. Judging by the way she was acting, Mai was actually trying to be nice, and yet trying to scope out her competition.  
  
"Well anyways. What type of business are you in?" Serenity seemed more interested in learning about Flute, then sizing her up.  
  
"True to your beliefs, you are very nosy people."  
  
"Sorry we were just trying to be friendly," Serenity felt she had sparked something with Flute.  
  
"I realize that, but don't dig too deep, some secrets are best kept secret." Flute dunked head in again, and spit out the water in another stream. "Well the Tournament of Champions is quite the popular one of cheesy duelist and business deals that shakes the water underneath the earth. It should be a real thriller." The words sent a chill down the spine of Serenity and Mai. A type of chill that makes the hairs on the back of your neck stand on end.  
  
"Well good luck, and if you ever want to talk, we'll always be here!" Serenity smiled at Flute.  
  
Flute stood up and grabbed one of the white towels, and then began to dry her curly green hair. "You two are all right in my book." Flute smiled as she dried the rest of her hair and then did a quick dry of her body. "Later on, i'll talk with you girls." She smiled and when opened the glass door, stepping carefully down the steps.  
  
"Wow, she's a strange one, isn't she.." Mai watched her walked away. "If that's the beginning of the competition for dueling, then this should be interesting.  
  
The rest of the group was walking around, until Joey accidentally bumped into Flute. Joey took a fall, but Flute immediately stood up, and grabbed for Joey's hand.  
  
"Um.. Who are..." Joey looked on mesmerized at Flute.  
  
"I'm Flute, Do you know two girls? I just sat and talked to Mai and Serenity." Flute waved her beautiful curly green hair past her face.  
  
"My sister? Mai?"  
  
"Well, tell them I say hi, and i'll see them later."  
  
"Isn't that Flute?" Bakura said.  
  
"What about her Bakura?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Flute, she's the number 1 ranked Undead and Zombie duelist. A very powerful duelist. She's nearly unbeatable, i've heard, she also into notorious business deals."  
  
"Wow, how'd you know all that Bakura?" Tristan asked.  
  
"Easy, I've been reading all those duel monsters magazines, and they list bios and info."  
  
"Ah..."  
  
"I wonder why she's here..." Téa asked the group.  
  
"Probably business deals and dueling," Yugi walked on with the group, in search of some other duelist and any other secrets that they hoped to reveal.  
  
"This is the life.. Ahhhhhh.." Mai and Serenity both spoke at the same time. They relaxed in the Spa, with the bubble jets that were shooting out streams. Both were at ease when someone entered through the glass door, and took a seat by the girls.  
  
Mai nearly fell over when she saw a man covered in black, with a cat who was now sniffing Mai's hair. "What the heck is that??" Mai asked in a demanding voice.  
  
Serenity was shocked to see the same image. "Who are you???"  
  
"Allow me to introduce myself to you pretty ladies. I am simply known as the Man in Black. The furry cat that is sniffing your hair, which must be full of spray and perfume, is Malice, my faithful companion." The Man in Black tipped his hat, which revealed 4 spikes of his black hair to be shown, and which was soon replaced by a hat.  
  
"What gives you the right to barge in here and interrupt our.." Mai screamed at the man. Serenity seemed flattered by the fact he was tall, dark, and handsome.  
  
Cutting off Mai's words the Man in Black was quick to the point, "I have every right, as a duelist in this tournament, I met your friends, who seem friendly enough."  
  
"Well if you're a friend of theirs, then you're a friend of mine. Joey is lucky to be friends with a guy like you." Serenity smiled at the Man in Black who tipped his hat and winked at Mai and Serenity.  
  
Malice had begun to dip her paw in the Spa, and walked over to Mai and began to lick her. "It seems like Malice likes you. Anyways, I thought I should offer my friendship, and perhaps an entertainer for the time being. It would be nice to learn about the other duelist, and I'd love to escort two, very lovely ladies."  
  
"Sounds like a deal, but for now, let's relax here in the spa, Serenity, ok?" Mai asked to get a response from Serenity.  
  
"Sure Mai. So what are you dueling for?" Serenity relaxed again, resting her on the edge.  
  
"For heart, trust, to solve a few unsolved mysteries, and in hope to extend my talents as a great duelist."  
  
"Sound good, as for me, I'm dueling for fame, riches, and fortune." Mai smiled at the Man in Black. She was proud to duel for power, money, and fashionable merchandise.  
  
"Good for you, but with a reason like that, you won't last long in this tournament."  
  
"Fame, Fortune, and Glamour, all seems to be perfect reasons to duel to me."  
  
"This Tournament is housing duelist who are out for more then just riches, bad blood rests between some of them. Most exciting of all is the amidst fact that, the true prize is surviving the night and not getting too involved in the malicious business deals that are going on."  
  
"Still, I want fashionable cloths, I want money, I want..." Mai was cut off suddenly by the cat's insistence to meow.  
  
"Meow!" Malice watched over the outside, by jumping on a chair and standing at perfect attention. She watched the outside for others that might want to enter the through the glass door to the spa.  
  
"Everything you want, and nothing about any hopes, dreams, dueling for the heart of the cards, or anything like that."  
  
"Still, I want to duel for my friends, and for my sake." Mai was becoming pissed of the Man in Black who continued to mix her words.  
  
"For my sake, I am no worry, but should we duel, I will teach you the true demeanor of dueling." The Man in Black adjusted his hat as he sat back and watched the outside. Malice was busy scooping out the area, while the Man in Black relaxed in his chair staring at Mai and Serenity, who both didn't have a care in the world.  
  
"Well besides that, sure you can join us." Serenity was more the willing to comply with the Man in Black. He was charming, and held a certain style that caught her attention, especially the fact, that she liked him for his intuitive personality.  
  
"I'd love to..." the Man in Black took off his black coat, his black hat, and relaxed. His black cut off shirt, revealed his strained, muscular arms that were of average size, not too bulky. A dark scar ran across the right arm, from the shoulder down to the wrist. His black spiky hair partially covered his right eye. His black pants were shiny, and ran silky all the way down to his black shoes, that glimmered in the sun.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ To be continued...  
  
Next: Episode 10: Jade Hunter, the Rebel & Kiki the Freak 


	11. Episode 10: Jade, the Rebel, and Kiki th...

Episode 10 Jade, the Rebel, and Kiki the Freak  
  
***I do not own Yu-gi-oh! Only my characters!***  
  
The Man in Black sprawled across the chair, and pushed out his legs across the ground. Mai and Serenity were busy relaxing in the Spa, without a care in the world. A sudden barge in of a woman startled everyone.  
  
"Excuse me.." the woman spoke in a thick, and punk like voice. She wore a blue out fit that appeared to be in pieces. One long strip ran across the right shoulder, and down to the left leg, and the other part ran from the left shoulder to the right leg. The woman wore collars, black bracelets, and had a red hair, that stood up. She appeared to be a punk rocker, and much more a gothic, then anything else.  
  
The punk rocker took a seat in the Spa, to the side away from Mai and Serenity.  
  
"Uh miss, you must be in wrong place, this is for duelist and guests only. Unless I'm mistaken, you don't really fit here."  
  
The woman flipped her blue lips down, as her blush and blue eyes flashed around the area. She took no notice of either of them, but spoke mumbles under her breath after taking a look at Mai. She dunked her head under water and began to spread her self out on the side. She breathed a heavy sigh, and then closed her eyes while leaning against the edge of the spa.  
  
"What a rude woman, she has the nerve to.." but Mai was cut off before she could get mad at the punk.  
  
"Um.. Excuse me miss, but who are you?" Serenity asked in her soft and fulfilling voice.  
  
The punk simply looked up at the Man in Black and Malice, who was parading around the spa area, strutting her stuff. She mumbled something else under her breath, and went back to relaxing, and closing her eyes. She thought nothing of any of them, including the Man in Black.  
  
The Man in Black flipped his hat up, just enough to pear his eyes out, as he was now very much awake. Flickering his eyes a few minutes, he tipped his hat back down. "That is the notorious, dark, and mysterious Kiki. She usually goes by Kiki the Freak, I recognize her from a band she used to play with."  
  
"Kiki the Freak?" Mai questioned as she stared at the Man in Black waiting for his words to continue.  
  
"Your good, Hmm.." came an illustrious and thick, female voice from Kiki. She stirred a little and went back to closing her eyes.  
  
"So your a duelist too?" Serenity asked, edging near Kiki.  
  
Kiki simply looked up at the Man in Black, and went back to her relaxation. She closed her eyes again, and began to mumble something under her breath.  
  
"Mai, she thinks you look like a freak." The Man in Black had his hat tipped again, but just barely enough make out his short and sweet smile. He crossed his arm, tipped his hat, and went back to closing his eyes.  
  
"How dare you!!! Wait, how do you know that?" Mai looked puzzled as to how he knew she said that, even if it was true.  
  
"Your real good.. Heh.. Man in Black and his cat, Malice." Kiki went back to snoozing. She hadn't moved much, since she had gotten in the hot tub.  
  
The Man in Black crossed his legs at the very, so his shoes were over one another. "I read lips..." He didn't even move his lips, just lifted the corner of his upper lip. He let out a long sigh, before going back to sleep.  
  
Bennet, Kiki's guest, walked in, looking nearly like Kiki, except for the red out-fit, and black eyes. She joined Kiki by the side, and sprawled herself across the spa.  
  
Once again, the Man in Black was easy with words, "Bennet, her formal partner. Unfortunately, Bennet doesn't duel anymore, after a mishap when dueling against an opponent."  
  
"How do you know so much about them?" Mai was wondering. Could he be a spy, or maybe someone sent to fill them in on info.  
  
Bennet lifted her head a little, looked at the Man in Black, spoke, "Your really good. I remember you.." She leaned her back down and closed her eyes.  
  
"I was there.." the Man in Black whispered out.  
  
Kiki smiled and then spoke, "Indeed, you were quite the notorious one yourself, on the run, weren't you?"  
  
"Not as much as you are.."  
  
"Watch your mouth.."  
  
"Temper temper...my dear.."  
  
"Tempers weren't meant to flare against the likes of you."  
  
"Bitter rivalry?" Mai asked breaking the feud.  
  
"Maybe an old love?" Serenity sparked up.  
  
"Neither... Call it a lesson well learned.." Kiki spoke softly, sinking into the water, and spitting out a small stream of water.  
  
"I still duel.." the Man in Black changed his legs that were crossed, and rested his head back again.  
  
"In that case, I want a rematch."  
  
"You'll get your chance, if your lucky..."  
  
"You wouldn't stand a..."  
  
"Times have changed..."  
  
Mai and Serenity were both watching on in the somewhat brisk feud that was beginning. They were looking on like watching a soap opera. Most wanted to know more, and were interested in finding out the origins of the argument.  
  
"Excuse me, but what are you two talking about?" Mai responded with her puzzled remark.  
  
"Leave well enough alone!" Kiki and Bennet both stood up, dried themselves quickly and proceeded to walk off.  
  
"Heh.. Some things never change." The Man in Black stared at the two until they left.  
  
Kiki and Bennet stormed out of the room, and slammed the glass door behind them.  
  
"I'm confused..." Mai and Serenity both wanted to be filled in.  
  
"In a concert that took place a year back, Kiki and Bennet, part of a band rumored to have smuggled jewels and other things in, were putting on the finale. After words, I found the two conversing over some things. Kiki had seen me watching them, as a traveling man, I get around. Kiki challenged me to a duel, in a private arena. There Kiki lost hard, she had been a tough dark beasts and machine duelist, but no match for me. After her loss, she went nuts, tore the place to pieces. Malice and I got out of there, later I found out there eagerly arrested for smuggling, both pleaded not guilty, and because the others had gotten caught, they turned on their friends."  
  
"Wow, what a tale." Serenity and Mai both were done relaxing and soon began to stretch in the water and do exercises.  
  
"Something aren't meant to be taken too seriously...." the Man in Black dusted off his hat, as Malice walked over and sat on his lap. He placed his hat along side his coat, and fell back to relax. He closed his eyes, as Mai and Serenity continued to stretch and move around in the pool.  
  
A large woman and her friend walked down the grassy area. Both appeared to be fully equipped amazons, and both seemed to a have an attitude. With blades in their slings, they proceeded down the pathway. Eventually they reached a corner, which caused a sudden accident. The green haired woman ran into Yugi.  
  
Her face grew an ugly red color as she stared at Yugi. Yugi looked on petrified of the woman whom he has seen coming out of the burning building.  
  
"You must be Yugi Moto, the young and smart duelist." The tall green haired woman flipped back her hair, which was tied half way up, causing a large chunk of it be laid out, long, and floppy.  
  
"Umm. Yes I am..." Yugi stuttered at the way she towered over him.  
  
"Ha!" She spit on Yugi. She looked at him with her harsh and violent style.  
  
"Hey! Pick on someone your own size!" Joey shouted as he raised along side Yugi.  
  
"Yeah, you stupid punk!" Tristan also came to Yugi's rescue.  
  
"Don't look at me!!!" Bakura shouted as he backed away.  
  
Téa looked on, "You stupid.."  
  
"Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Jade, a rebel. My partner is Fay." Jade spoke in a gruff and strong female voice.  
  
"What gives you the right to barge at Yugi??" Joey asked in a semi- adventuroous tone.  
  
Jade laughed at them, in which Joey and Tristan both began to take on dark shade of red of from their anger, which was boiling. Jade pulled out two silver, long, slender blades and waved them in front of the group. Yugi's eyes enlarged, Tristan whimpered, Joey stood in awe, Téa stood her ground, but stepped back, and Bakura was retreating.  
  
"Yugi Moto, it will be a pleasure to ruin your life, by dueling you!" Jade laughed after her remark.  
  
"Fine, lets duel now!!!" Yugi was pissed off.  
  
"Not now, the timing isn't right, but trust me, we'll face each other in the arena, there we'll settle our score, and hopefully adjust your damn attitude."  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?"  
  
"You wish to fight for what is right, but you have no morals, no strengh. Your a wise crack, not having enough intelligence to push for your limits. Live large and conquer."  
  
"You think dueling has everything to do with power?" Joey looked stunned.  
  
"It does, like the real world, your trapped in a box, and all you need is a push. You'd never stand a chance against me, you little bastard."  
  
Joey's eyes flared up. He rushed at Jade who stood her ground firm and strong. "You witch!"  
  
Jade moved quick, and kneed Joey in the stomach. He released his breath in one instance and collapsed on the ground in pain. He clutched his stomach, and whimpered.  
  
"Like a poor monkey boy, nothing more then a dueling monkey!" Jade and Fay laughed. So far they had made more enemies then most of people on the guest list. They had pushed the likes of Botan and Mr. Ginyu to their limits, and even made flute wave a punch at them.  
  
Jade and Fay began to walk off, but Yugi stopped them, "I have something to say..."  
  
"What is it, little Yugi?" Jade asked.  
  
"I duel for what's right, for my friends, and for the heart of the cards. I will show what I mean when we duel. And when we duel, I'll get my point across by defeating you!"  
  
"Ha.. Maybe you will make a good duel, I'll see you in the ring, Yugi and monkey boy.."  
  
The two paraded off laughing about what they had done, no respect for anyone but themselves. The sudden rage had made Yugi clamp his fist. Bakura, Téa, and Tristan were helping Joey who was shaking off the hit.  
  
"Wow, watch it Yugi, she packs a punch," Joey warned the others. Yugi had grown a revengeful feeling in him, a feeling that wanted his Millennium Item to activate, but he didn't, he would wait till they reached the dueling arena.  
  
Kiki and Bennet bumped into the Yugi and Joey who was still catching his breath. Joey landed back on the ground, in pain, and everyone helped him up. They introduced themselves and began a short conversation over dueling, who they were, and why there were there.  
  
The Man in Black laughed, which stirred Mai and Serenity to turn. Malice meowed for about a minute, and then quieted down and fell asleep on his lap.  
  
"What is it?" Mai asked.  
  
"It seems Yugi and the bunch just met Jade, the Rebel."  
  
"Who's Jade?" Serenity questioned.  
  
"Besides Mai, you would remember her from coming out of the burning building, she also is known to catch enemies early. A handy woman who usually works with another person. Jade seems to caught the attention of Yugi, and both now have eyes to seek out their points. They would make a great duel, but maybe if we're lucky, they will get a chance for their revenge on one another. Could be exciting, who knows."  
  
Who do you think would win?" Serenity asked while taking a quick dive.  
  
"I'd say Jade hasn't met a duelist quite like Yugi..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
To be continued...  
  
Next: Episode 11: Prelude to Fate 


	12. Episode 11: Prelude to Fate

Episode 11 Prelude to Fate  
  
***I do not own Yu-gi-oh! Only my characters!***  
  
Yugi, Joey, Bakura, Tristan, and Téa all waved their goodbyes to Kiki and Bennet. They had all chatted for some time about the tournament and everyone's wonders at what the mystical prizes would be like if they had them in their possession.  
  
Téa went off to see Yugi's Grandpa, along with Yugi. Bakura, Tristan, and Joey all headed up to check out the sporting tables they had. They also wanted to check out if there were any hot women playing sports.  
  
Meanwhile Serenity and Mai began to dry themselves off from the Spa, while the Man in Black appeared to be sleeping with Malice draped over his slanted body. Serenity and Mai giggled when they saw this, and went on to change in their areas by the Spa. They slipped out of their bathing suits, and Serenity put on a nice dress, while Mai wore a mini-skirt, and black boots. She re-applied her make-up; in hope at least someone would notice.  
  
While all this was going on the Man in Black was sleeping. Not making a noise, while Malice was sprawled out on his slanted out body. After they had finished dressing, they were going to wake him up, but didn't know wither or not to do so. They edged toward the glass door, almost ready to open, when they saw a young boy doing a flip into the water. They both walked out and closed the glass door, and took seats by the fascinated by his delightful talents.  
  
Teri, the young boy, acknowledged the girl's presence, and went on diving. He was swimming laps back and forth, and both of them wondered how on earth that this boy could do so well. They figure he must have been a championship swimmer in his school. For them at Domino High, there wasn't a big urge to join the swim t eam, but none the less it was all the more exciting.  
  
When Teri stepped out of the pool, he had on blue trunks, and his light blue hair was short, and didn't move much on his head. He was around 5'1", blue eyes, and sensible about his swimming talents, which he didn't show off as much as he could.  
  
He finally noticed the girls, when the site of a man towering behind them, showed the light presence of shadows along the back area. The girls turned in fear it was another duelist, but calmed down, once they saw Malice prancing around the swimming pool area.  
  
"Oh, it you. We were just watching this kid do tricks in the pool." Serenity spoke her soft voice, as they watched the kid do yet another flip off the diving board.  
  
The Man in Black fixed his coat around him again, covering his sleeveless shirt, and most of his black pants. His black shoes still glimmered in the morning sun, which was still partially covered in clouds. The day was hot enough, and it had already caused a threat since it was still the morning time. Teri shot the Man in Black a look, and went back to swim.  
  
"His name's Teri, but he's not really talkative. He's the top ranked water duelist, and he his quite the duelist. Besides he comes from a quiet town, doesn't talk much, brave, and used to be on his school's swim team, but quit cause it got in the way of him dueling." The Man in Black replaced his spiky black hair with his black hat, and tilted it slightly.  
  
"Like a walking encyclopedia..." Mai laughed at her comment, as did Serenity and the Man in Black.  
  
"I get around.." the Man in Black muttered under his breath.  
  
Teri swam over and took a good look at the three sitting by the edge. "You.. Who are you? I'm Teri."  
  
"Hi Teri, I'm Serenity Wheeler, and this is Mai Valentine. The man behind us is.. well he just goes by the Man in Black," Serenity smiled at the boy, hoping to make a friendly conversation.  
  
"Well I'm sure it would be a pleasure if we only had to duel nice people like you. But no one here is nice to me, at least from so far. They all treat me like a kid."  
  
"Well that seems rather mean," Serenity said trying to cheer up the spirit of Teri.  
  
"It is. I plan on being the best swimming and the best water duelist ever!" Teri pumped his fist into the air as he spoke his heroic words.  
  
"Wow! And I bet you'll be good at it!" Serenity smiled at Teri.  
  
"Yea kid, just put your heart into it, and I'm sure you'll do well." Mai began to take a liking for Teri.  
  
"Hmm... Normally people laugh at me when I say that. They never say words of encouragement." Teri was taking on their liking and began to think about the future. How his dreams were to push his limits and become what he set his heart too.  
  
"Why would we laugh, its a noble cause, as long as you stick with it." Mai smiled at Teri. She began to understand him being a hot head whenever someone made fun of him.  
  
Teri shot a look at the Man in Black, and jumped back in the water to go back to his swimming.  
  
Mai turned towards the Man in Black, who picked up Malice and began to walk with them onwards. "Why is it you know so much about some people, and yet you others you know them and never speak a word???"  
  
"My words weren't needed. Plus I was admiring another duelist."  
  
"Oh, ok!" Serenity smiled, hooked her arm around his and strolled off. He grabbed hold of his hat, as they walked on, to check out more things and more people.  
  
A man walked easily across a short path before running into a couple of women dressed up in nice, light green silk clothes. The man put his flute across his back, and followed the women out. They took him around a corner or two, until they reach a mean looking woman. Her purple hair stood on end, along with a gun she held in her right hand.  
  
The man stepped up, as the woman blocked the way. His orange hair swayed in the wind, as he looked on. "Good to see you again Blanca."  
  
Blanca stepped aside and whispered a few words in his ear, "Don't be to cocky, I'd kill you if the boss would ever let me."  
  
The man laughed, patted her on the back, and walked up to a see a cell phone. Blanca grabbed it, and gave it to the man. He put it on, and found a chair along side the back of the table.  
  
"Where the hell have you been??" screamed a retched voice that echoed through the ears of the man.  
  
He shook his head a second, and began to speak, "I've been busy."  
  
"I don't care if you were actually dueling, did you get me what I wanted Luna?"  
  
Luna hesitated a moment, and instead of speaking, thought for a moment.  
  
"Luna, by the way you sound, I'd say you've had no luck!" The retched voice caused Blanca to turn away. She couldn't stand the immense voice that caused a shill down her spine.  
  
"I'm working on it."  
  
"Well isn't that nice, your working on it.."  
  
"Jade and I will begin to look further after our matches, boss."  
  
"I hoped for as much. Your life is on the line, remember that."  
  
"I understand as much."  
  
"You understand nothing, I need that jewel!!!"  
  
Luna dropped the phone. The horrible voice had caused him a bit of shock, which resulted in him dropping the phone. He picked up the phone again, and listened.  
  
"I will arrive there tomorrow, and I better have an answer, do you understand me??"  
  
"Yes mam.." Luna handed the phone over to Blanca, and walked off. He began a slow melody on his flute, which was soft and almost silent.  
  
"Blanca?" the voice screeched.  
  
"Yes boss?" Blanca asked.  
  
"As soon as you get the jewel, dispose of those two idiots."  
  
"It would be my pleasure, boss." Blanca, hung up the cell phone and threw it to the ground. She then stomped on it, causing it to shatter in pieces all over.  
  
Traveling high up the air, the faint smell of fire filled the air. A large amount of sinister laughter flooded the plane, housing only 1 sinister person. 1 guard watched the front of the plane, and the other watched the back. The pilot was a guard too, carefully guiding the plane towards their destination, Ginyu Castle.  
  
Luna walked up to Jade and spoke a few words in her ear. She hesitated to react, and turned around towards a wall. She punched a hole in the wall and screamed, in which everyone turned to see it was she, and ignored it.  
  
The Man in Black didn't take his eyes off them, until the group met up with everyone, including Yugi's Grandpa. Everyone began instantly conversing over what had happened and all the people they met. The most exciting part seemed to be the towering Jade and her woman friend Fay. They sat down and began to chat about everything, the Man in Black paced in front of them.  
  
Fay watched the group talking and laughed. She walked out of the way of everyone and pulled out a cell phone. Punching a few numbers, a deep, dark voice answered.  
  
"What do you want now?" the deep voice had a hollowed echo, as the soon of a screeching bat was heard in the background.  
  
"Neither of them has the jewel or even the know the true intent of the Talisman. But it seems she has brought about two duelists, a tall woman, by the name of Jade. She was the one I was to befriend. The other a weird male who appears to walk around and play his flute, goes by the name of Luna."  
  
"Is Yugi and the Man in Black there?"  
  
"Yes, I'm afraid both made it here safely."  
  
"Well, keep on it, remember, you must do anything to make it sure that they continue, another minion of mine shall see you soon, good luck!"  
  
"I completely understand."  
  
The voice dropped off, and the phone fizzled out. Fay laughed as she placed the phone back in her pocket. She chuckled as she went off to find Jade.  
  
The voice on the other line was seated at a large table watching a monitor. The voice boomed as it looked on. "That son-of-bitch!"  
  
Luna stepped out in front of the group, and stopped. His eyes stopped when he saw Yugi and the Man in Black. "You must be Yugi?"  
  
Yugi looked up and stared at him. Luna had two blue streaks running down in front of face, little strands of hair. Besides that, he had orange hair that was here and there. Around 5'10", he wore a red, sleeveless shirt, medium sized arms, and had on necklaces. The 3 necklaces dangled: a black X, a silver flute, and a gold Scorpio sign. His red loafers shined in the sun, and his 2 purple heads bands took the notice of everyone, since they were thin and streamed across his head. His orange eyes flickered as he saw Yugi stand.  
  
"Yes, I'm Yugi. But who are.."  
  
The Man in Black stepped forward, as Malice jumped off on to the table. "Luna, the flute player, a dangerous one. Works under a mysterious boss, who never seems to show up, does she?"  
  
Luna smiled at the Man in Black, and soon laughed. "Hahaha, right as you always are. It appears that after your loss, you seem too little to worry about much of anything. Or have you already forgotten?"  
  
Malice hissed at Luna, and then stepped back at full stance.  
  
"It's not easy to forget, is it?" the Man in Black laughed after his comments.  
  
"I'm confused?" Joey muttered.  
  
"Well then, let me fill them in, shall I." Luna smiled at his chance to cause trouble. "This Man in Black, used to a top duelist, and traveled much. His one last stop was his boss found out he was conversing with my boss. Boy, after that they tossed you out on your butt. I also believe you lost that duel to me, but by now your deck new and improved, maybe we'll have a go at it, won't we?"  
  
The Man in Black laughed and winked at Luna. "An age old friend, your still a wise crack, aren't you?"  
  
"I guess I am!" Luna put his lips to his flute and began to play a tune. He winked at the Man in Black, and blew hard into his flute. Bah bah bah bum.. bah bah bah bum..  
  
Luna walked away and laughed in between playing his flute.  
  
"By the looks of what I've seen, he still is working for Miaka. Him and Jade, as partners."  
  
Yugi and Joey both wondered as to what he meant by that. The group was somewhat shaken over all that had happened.  
  
"The nerve of that jerk!!" Joey's hotheaded temper began to flare up. "If I get him the tournament, i'm going to show him a thing or two about dueling with the heart of the cards!!"  
  
"Be careful, he's an expert duelist.." the Man in Black took off his hat and waved his hair in the sun.  
  
"What did he mean by he beat you?" Téa asked.  
  
"When Miaka wanted to speak with me, she double crossed me. Caused my boss to throw a fit, and in turn he kidnapped my older sister. From there, he made me duel Luna, threatening me to loss on purpose. Luna won easily, and when I went back to check on my older sister, Jan, but she was kidnapped, and I have never seen again."  
  
Mai and Téa began to cry, "That so sad...."  
  
"Since then I have vowed my revenge on that cold-hearted bastard. He wants his hands on the Talisman, and has probably a duelist or two to get it for him."  
  
"Well, as long your heart is in the right place, then you can duel with the heart of the cards. As long as you love your sister, you'll always..." The Man in Black shortly cut off Yugi.  
  
"Yugi, I'm afraid your rambling won't get me anywhere. What's done is done, I can't bring her back, she was all I had. There is no need for heart in order to live life...."  
  
"But at least you can.."  
  
"No Yugi, I can't. I'm going to win this tournament, and in hope what they say is true, that Talisman can bring my wish come true." The Man in Black leaned down for Malice to jump on his shoulder, and she perched there.  
  
"There is a famous Ruby to be put in the center of the Talisman."  
  
"You don't mean the one that was stolen last week?" Yugi's Grandpa spoke on in horror of the thought if it got into the wrong hands.  
  
"Just remember, if I duel any of you... you had better not get in my way."  
  
Bakura spoke up as the Man in Black left the area, and walked on. "Everything's beginning to fall into place. The Jewel being stolen, the Golden Talisman, two different bosses after everything. The Tournament of Champions is turning out to be a dangerous place, and who knows who else will show up...."  
  
A shadowy figure walked up to the group, with a little boy next to him. The group was all still confused about everything that was happening, including why this Man in Black was helping them and his connection to Miaka, and another unknown boss. The group turned and looks on in pure horror. Yugi stuttered out a few words, "Its its...Kaiba.."  
  
"Good to see you again.. Yugi." Seto Kaiba's figure stood before them. The entire group looked like they had a seen a ghost...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ To be continued...  
  
Next: Episode 12: Blue Eyes White Kaiba 


	13. Episode 12: Blue Eyes White Kaiba

Episode 12 Blue Eyes White Kaiba  
  
***I do not own Yu-gi-oh! Only my characters!***  
  
"It's Kaiba!" Yugi muttered in his horrific state. His eyes widened, it had been a long time, since their paths had crossed.  
  
"I see you always find a way to get to where you want to, Yugi. But alas, you still under estimate my power." Kaiba took a long glare at both Joey and Yugi. "It seems you even have this puppy still around..." Kaiba took notice of the rest of the group, "And your cheering squad appears to have joined you.  
  
"Still the same cold hearted, simple minded Kaiba," Joey blurted out once again being hotheaded.  
  
"You still haven't learned.... I've changed thanks to you Yugi, but I still believe that the hearts of the cards is too sly, power still is on top. If I'm lucky, I might get the chance to face off against the likes of this puppy or even you Yugi."  
  
"Shouldn't you show some respect for the person who saved your life??" Téa blasted out at Kaiba. She had enough of Kaiba, and his squimish ways. He had no right to talk to Joey and Yugi like that.  
  
Mokuba came out from behind his big brother, smiling. "Hi Yugi! Seto, what are you going to do for the time we have before your duels?"  
  
"Your right, I should apologize. Yugi, I'm grateful for the way you risked your neck to save me, but that changes nothing. We still have our differences, and if I'm lucky, as still being the World Champion, I'll show how much better I've gotten Yugi."  
  
"Where have you been this entire time? What's been happening with your company?" Tristan was quick to ask the questions that plagued his mind, like many others.  
  
"Simple enough, I went into hiding with Mokuba, after learning some one was hounding the top 3 companies. Since last time, I fired the rest of my staff that had it out for me, and apparently someone wants both of us dead."  
  
"Why would they want you dead, big brother?" Mokuba asked.  
  
"Because a guy by the name of RatCliff is after power and money. In order for him to step into the light, the people I laid off have asked for my death sentence, but little does he know I'm after him."  
  
"What will happen to us Seto?" Mokuba stressed the word, 'Seto' whenever he spoke.  
  
Seto Kaiba walked around the table with Mokuba. "No worries, I'll make sure no gets a hold of you."  
  
"But Kaiba, what's going to happen to your company and this RatCliff guy?" Mai asked, becoming more interested in the subject every minute.  
  
"Something you can understand easily. I plan to win this tournament to show RatCliff what my true power is, from there I can find out who's burning my buildings down, and get back at the people that want me dead..."  
  
"Well then, good luck Kaiba, maybe we'll face each other.." Yugi smiled at Mokuba who smiled back, and then at Seto Kaiba, who smirked.  
  
"Yugi, you can't possibly understand the need for me to win this, my company, along with Mokuba and myself are in need to win this tournament at any costs." He eyed Yugi and laughed. Both Kaiba brothers wandered off, with Seto seeming darker then before.  
  
"Geezz, he's still a jerk." Joey blew air up his nose, which caused the lining of his front hairs to brush upward.  
  
"It's kinda sad, he seems so emotionless, as if something had happened to him." Serenity looked on while he eyes sulked down.  
  
"Count on Kaiba to have a blue eyes type attitude. Rude, mean, and horribly emotionless," Bakura spoke while he watched the likes of Kaiba wander away.  
  
"Some things not right, something's definitely not right about Kaiba. Its as if he's acting for others..." Yugi pondered the thought.  
  
"You really think so Yugi? I mean, I just thought Kaiba was acting his usual cold-hearted ways..." Yugi's Grandpa was mumbling something under his breath. He still had hard feelings for Kaiba after the assault on him.  
  
"Well, who knows.... So Yugi is your deck all ready?" Bakura asked, trying to change the topic.  
  
Their voices died off into the background, as Bennet rounded the corner. He followed the Kaiba brothers around the turn, and then began to pick up speed. Kaiba heard this set of footsteps, and walked faster. He was cut off, by a rather strange looking figure. Kiki stood with her make- up and all in front of both Kaiba brothers.  
  
"You can't have Mokuba!!" Kaiba shouted. Kaiba ran at Kiki, but didn't make it before Bennet raced up behind him to stop him. Kaiba fell backwards, and fell down, Kiki, with her insanely quick feet, grabbed Mokuba, while Bennet grabbed Kaiba.  
  
Kaiba was thrown on the ground helpless, next to Mokuba. They both were sprawled out on the cold cement floor, only to look up and find themselves face to face with two freaks.  
  
"I'm Kiki.." Kiki announced, doing a jump as she introduced herself.  
  
"And I'm Bennet!" Bennet, flipped from the corner of the room. Both ladies stood over Kaiba who struggled to get to his feet.  
  
"And we're here.."  
  
"To make sure.."  
  
"You comply..."  
  
"With our bosses request..."  
  
"Who's your boss??" Kaiba shouted, trying to pull Mokuba away from the them.  
  
Kiki grabbed hold of Mokuba while Bennet pull out knife. Kiki smiled and held Mokuba up, who was falling in and out of consciousness.  
  
Bennet walked over the knife and waved it in front of Mokuba. "Our boss's wish.."  
  
Kiki chuckled to herself shortly and then spoke, "To make a fish.."  
  
"Like you to do.."  
  
"A chore for him.."  
  
"Indeed he needs.."  
  
"For you to be.."  
  
"As helpful as can be.."  
  
"And if I don't you'll take Mokuba hostage? Is that your lame plan?" Kaiba screamed. He was pissed, but was literally helpless because of their entrapment with Mokuba.  
  
"Duel with spirit.." Kiki smiled.  
  
Bennet threw the knife behind her, "And heart for whom.."  
  
"To win the duel.."  
  
"Don't assume.."  
  
"That all is left.."  
  
"For you to do.."  
  
"Is win the Tournament.."  
  
"Monkey see..."  
  
"Monkey do.."  
  
Kaiba stood up with his briefcase. "So now you wish to throw out this gibberish. All you can say is rhymes. Fine I'll win the tournament for Mokuba and my sake."  
  
"But that's not all..." Kiki waved her hand in front of him.  
  
Bennet flipped across the room as she made Kiki drop Mokuba, "A prize to keep.."  
  
"RatCliff would like.."  
  
"The Golden Talisman.."  
  
"For your safety indeed.."  
  
"Win or you must heed.."  
  
"Your life is on the line.."  
  
"Remember that we kill at any time.."  
  
"Pressure is wise.."  
  
"So lose if you please.."  
  
"Your brother's neck.."  
  
"Will be ours, you'll see.."  
  
"Fine, then tell RatCliff he has a deal, I'll bring the Golden Talisman, as long he continues to leave us alone. He's already threatened us on the way here, and now he's at it again. Tell your boss to see me next time, and tell him to tell the people that used to work for me that I'll hunt them down, one by one, and kill them all." Kaiba grabbed Mokuba who was still partially out-cold, and began to walk out.  
  
"This is one problem. you see.. RatCliff wants the Talisman.. for him. only him.. not your workers.. Whoever they must be.. Wrong again.. You can't go wrong.. Your life is hasty... but not for long.. Hahaha..." The two laughed at Kaiba walked out with a puzzled look on his face.  
  
How on earth had it been that it wasn't the workers.. Still someone was after him, if this RatCliff only wanted him for the use of winning the tournament, then there had to be some other connection, Kaiba thought to himself. Kaiba held Mokuba in his arm, as he woke up. Mokuba had a tear run down his face as Kaiba walked on. Mokuba hugged Kaiba as his determined look grew in fury.  
  
"Don't leave me again Seto..." Mokuba whispered.  
  
"I won't let any harm come to you Mokuba, not now, and never again." Seto Kaiba stood tall as he looked on at the duelists that were all over. I have to win this, for you, for me, and for the safety of my company...  
  
"Good, everything it going according to my plans. Now all we have to do is wait. With you, Kiki, and Seto Kaiba going after the Championship, it adds to our chances!!" the voice boomed on the other line.  
  
"It was no worry.." Kiki murmured to the phone.  
  
"To take us on.." Bennet added.  
  
"We shall succeed..."  
  
"In finding what is wrong.."  
  
"A leak I believe.."  
  
"Has found some bad news.."  
  
"That I shall win the tournament.."  
  
"And I shall watch your moves.."  
  
"Together we'll have the talisman.."  
  
"And Ruby none the less.."  
  
"Miaka stands no chance...."  
  
"Against RatCliff, the best!!!"  
  
Kiki and Bennet both laughed as RatCliff, cloaked by darkness, twirled around in his chair, fumbling with his skull ring, and laughed in unison. Everything was going according to plan...  
  
BBBBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM!!! The loud explosion shook the area around Yugi and the gang.  
  
"What was that?" Serenity asked.  
  
"I don't know, but I have a bad feeling about it.." Yugi said.  
  
Yugi, Serenity, Joey, and Mai all took off towards the sound of the explosion in hope to see what mysteries lie in wait. Téa, Tristan, Bakura, and Yugi's Grandpa all wandered off in hopes the standings were up, so they could find who was playing who...  
  
BBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMM!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
To be continued..  
  
Next: Episode 13: Age Old Explosions.. 


	14. Episode 13: Age Old Explosions

Episode 13 Age Old Explosions  
  
***I do not own Yu-gi-oh!***  
  
BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM!! Mr. Ginyu went flying past Yugi, Serenity, Joey, and Mai. A gaint eruption caused everyone to be a bit shaken. Botan rushed up to see Mr. Ginyu lying on the ground in a dazed state. "OH no, Mr. Ginyu!!!" she shouted. "I'm all right, I think.." Mr. Ginyu murmured. He scratched his head, and brushed off his sooted face. Standing up, he barged into the area and once again went flying out the door. "Not again, Mr. Ginyu!!!" Botan rushed off to see if he was all right. The group didn't even worry about Mr. Ginyu who was wobbling on his feet. Yugi turned towards the door, and took a look at what it read in bold letters. "Tournament Computer" "Shoot, something must have blown!" Botan dropped her clipboard by Mr. Ginyu, and went off in the room to see nothing but smoke coming out. "What the heck is going on here?" Joey muttered watching the smoke rise around the area they were standing. Serenity shielded her eyes, and Mai ducked behind Joey while the thick stench of something bad filled the air. It wasn't even a smoke like smell, instead it was like a stink bomb. "NNNNNNOOOOOOOOO!!! The computer had all the settings, standings, matches, conditions, and rules on it. This could take a while to fix..." Botan's voice drifted off when she came out, picked up her clipboard, and rushed back in. "My computer!!!! My poor computer!!!" Mr. Ginyu walked on past the duelists that were crowding the area. "Why me???" "Tough luck!" Mai spoke, waving the end of the smoke trails away. "Yea, looks like we've got more time to spare before any of the pairings are up..." Yugi spoke paying close attention to how the smoke slowly died off. "LET GO OF ME!!!" came a shout from the long corridor that held the tournament's computer. A guy, with a red bandana came kicking and screaming from the door that swung open. Two gaurds were holding him up. "I can't believe it, its Bandit Keith," Joey spoke hesitantly. "Who's Bandit Keith?" Serenity asked in a sincere way. "Bandit Keith is the guy trapped us in that tunnel, and the guy I beat at the big tournament..." Joey's eye's grew red at the thought of having to see him again. "What do we do with him Miss Botan?" the two guards asked. "You can't hold a tournament without Bandit Keith. I'm the reigning star! Nooo.." Bandit's Keith's crys caught the attention of Botan, who finally turned. She looked into his eyes, and then looked him over. "Well, if it isn't Bandit Keith, the hot flare of duelists all around." She mocked him in his state, and then laughed a bit. Bandit Keith, elbowed the first guard in the stoamche causing him to drop, and the second guards went flying, blue suit and all. "You'll never take me alive, suckers!!!" Bandit Keither made a quick get away, and pushed past Yugi, Joey, Serenity, and Mai, whom he all gave dirty looks. Bandit Keith ran down the long path, hoping to get away from the two guards at Botan. The Man in Black was perched along with Malice against one of the walls. The Man in Black stood up, as Malice jumped on his shoulder. Bandit Keith broke away from the guards, who were just no passing Yugi and bunch. Attempting to get away, Bandit Keith ran towards the path that led out. Bandit Keith's smirk left after he saw the Man in Black standing in the way. Bandit Keith prepared to ram him, in order for him to escape. "Here comes Bandit Keith! You had better get out of my way!!!" The Man in Black set his hat aside, stepped to the side, and Malice lunged at Bandit Keith. Bandit Keith grabbed at the cat which snarled at his face with her claws. Malice jumped off to the side, as the Man in Black stood tall in front of Bandit Keith. "I'd love to stay, but I've got no time to play with you and your cat!" Bandit Keith rushed at the Man in Black. "You'll have all the time in the world..." the Man in Black muttered out before the sudden impact would hit. Instead of Bandit Keith hitting his target, the Man in Black stepped to the side, and left out his foot. Bandit Keith in turn went flying at the wall. "What the hell did you do that for???" Bandit Keith screamed. He lifted his left arm to punch at the Man in Black, who leaned to the side, and flipped Bandit Keith toward the wall. Bandit Keith was knocked out cold, as his body was sprawled out across the area next to the Man in Black. Botan and the two guards rushed up to check what they had seen. Yugi and the bunch rushed to see. The two guards picked up Bandit Keith, and held him up. "What do we do with him?" "Toss this piece of trash in the garbage!" Botan urged and took a good look at the Man in Black who picked up Malice and set her on his shoulder. "Thank you!! How can I repay you?" The Man in Black replaced his hat, and turned away. "Always a pleasure for a lady.." "Who are you??" Botan asked as the guards dumped Bandit Keith out on the streets outside. "You can call me, the Man in Black...." The Man in Black fixed his coat, and walked on into the distance. "Well he seems like a strange duelist to me, but he's sooo...sooo..." "Mysterious?" Mai interuptted like playing an fill in the blank quiz. "Yea, well, he should be interesting to watch.." Botan took her clipboard and walked back to the tournament computer. There Mr. Ginyu was busy working with a technician to fix everything. "Well it seems like he's always in there when needed, and always walking around with his cat." Mai was curious as to who this weird man really was. "I don't know about you Yugi, but I have a feeling someone new is coming up to us.." Serenity stood in shock to see an old man with his wife. "What's wrong sis?" Joey asked. "Its the man that was after Yugi at the house!!!" Serenity spoke in terror.  
  
The old man stepped up with his wife and nearly fell over. "You must be Yugi! Finally we have a chance to meet. I'm Lillan, and this is my wife Bernice." The gang sat down, just as Yugi's Grandpa took a seat among them. It turned out that Lillan was well know by Yugi's Grandpa. "Yea, it was around the time of the World Championship matches that we met on my travels." Yugi's Grandpa had fun seeing an old friend. It had been a long time since they had hooked up. "In a far country, we were there to watch a duel monstersmatch. This was the era before Seto Kaiba stormed in on the scene. The match was between a former world champion, a guy who went by the name of Luna..." Lillan held his dear Bernice. They both were very old, in their mid 80s. The very thought of dueling brought back old memories. Full of tales, Lillan was know as Lillan the Sage. He brushed his beard as he thought back, to the times when he didn't have soo much white hair. "Wait, Luna is here, and apparently has made many friends likewise..." Yugi urged. The rest of the group all had finally shown up, after finding no tournament brackets up, they returned in time to hear the tale. "His opponent was a mysterious man, who known as an intercontinental champion." Lillan the Sage brushed his beard, as he leaned back in his seat. His wife looked on, enjoying the reliving of old memories. Lillan cleared his throat and then went on, "I was there in part to watch the macth, plus to check out some more artifacts. Thats when I met your grandpa. We have gone way back, both former duelists. Anyhow, back to the story..." Yugi's Grandpa spoke up, continuing the story, "Like Lillan was saying, the match was furious and was to speak of the new champion. Luna won in a horrific battle, which seemd almost sad, since his opponent, I believe you all know as the Man in Black." "Rumor even had it that the match was a set up, and was leaned on because of how bad it seemed. The Man in Black seemed like he was powerful, but didn't even play like a real duelist, as if his hand was being held. None the less, time have sure changed." "What have you been up since my grandpa last saw you?" Yugi asked. "Well.." Lillan spoke. "I have been up and traveling, and recieved a letter to this mysterious tournament. I was hoping to see what type of Tournament this was to be. Though judging by the looks of duelist, more is a foot. I have been following a fellow who has wished to rise in recent times." "Let me guess, his name is RatCliff?" Tristan answered not even thinking about the question. "Yes, but how did you know?" Bernice asked. "Easy, we've learned more and more about him. It seems him and another lady by the name of Maika are pulling all the strings to get their hands on the riches of the prizes. Most importantly, the jewel that was stolen is said to be here, apparently there is some connection to the Golden Talisment. It appears to weild such great power to everyone," Téa burst out. "Well, the Golden Talisment, plus the title of World Champion, are quite the rewards. Along with biter rivalry along the way, some scores will be settled. As will mine against Seto Kaiba, no matter how much he tries, I will defeat him." Lillan appeared to be pumped up after his furious rage of words. "Well we've already seen him, goodluck if you face him," Mai commented. "What do you have against Kaiba?" Yugi asked, puzzled at the prediciment. "Well call it an old rivalry between two people who never met eye to eye. We have a long score to settle, and hopefully it isn't as exciting as I know it will be.." Lillan mumbled a few words under his breath. He looked on at the duelists that walked by. "Well it was a pleasure to meet you my dear Yugi, and I wish you the best of luck. I'm sorry for my outburst at the house!" Lillan waved goodbye with Bernice and walked along the side path until they reached the eating area, where they sat down.  
  
A wild man walked through the crowds near the front gate. He had been looking around for a way for some fresh air. When he walked back in, he ran into a special someone. The Joker laughed, and shook hands with the man. The man continued on with the Joker and stopped when he saw a pretty lady and another guy. "Excuse me miss, but.." the guy stopped dead in his tracks. The Joker simply smiled until he saw Yugi talking to Serenity. The Joker's smile changed to a depressed frown that wasn't much to look at. "Hey it's that Joker guy! We saw you.." Yugi was cut off at the end of sentence. "At the bottom of the hill. Hahaha.. I'm the Joker, my business is none of yours, lets go.." The Joker eyed Yugi and watched his every move. He waited by the side until the guy was done talking with Yugi and Serenity. "Who are you?" the guy asked. "I'm Yugi Moto, and this is Serenity. We're here with Joey and Mai and the rest of our group.. I'm here to.." Yugi was once again cut off. "To duel, most of us are here for that. I'm known as the Trap Master." The Trap Master walked along the side, stopping when he ran into Joey. "Watch where your going you over sized punk.." Joey began. "Who you calling a punk, butthead!" the Trap Master shouted. "Well you better watch your step, before ol'e Joey Wheeler has to beat you before the tournament even starts." Joey laughed at his simple comment. "Do what you wish kid, but you don't stand a chance against the Trap Master!!" the Trap Master laughed as he walked away. He walked up the Joker, who laughed, and then both of them continued on their way. "What a jerk.." Joey spoke in a low tone. "Watch yourself Joey, we still have plenty of more people in store, and some of these people could be working for RatCliff or Miaka..." Yugi looked around. He didn't want to loss anyone, and he didn't know who to trust, he simply hoped that the tournament would start soon.......  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ To be continued... Next: Episode 14: Dinos, Bugs, and a Ruby Red Kiss 


	15. Episode 14: Dinos, Bugs, and a Ruby Red ...

Episode 14 Dinos, Bugs, and A Ruby Red Kiss  
  
***I do not own Yu-gi-oh!***  
  
Yugi grabbed Joey and Mai over with him to speak to them. "Well as you can see, we're in a small bit of trouble. We have to watch our backs, and try our best!" Like a half-time pep-talk Mai wandered around him amasely, "Like he says, we'll have to watch your backs.." "Our backs? What about yours?" Joey mustered. "I can take care of myself, thank you very much!" Mai flared at Joey. Backing down she walked off to see what else was going on around the place. "Then remember Joey, we should stick together!" Yugi warned Joey. Yugi was serious, some mysterious things were begining to revolve around everything. Creepy people, mysteries, lives being threatened, and much, much more was lying in wait. "Don't worry Yugi, I mean what's the worst that could happen?" Joey spoke too soon. "Well if it isn't the wimp Joey, and his master Yugi!" a sqeeky voice echoed through their eyes. That had heard the wretched sinister, whining voice before. The high pitch strung in Yugi's head, as he turned to catch site of none other then Weevil Underwood. "How's the puppy doing Yugi?" another voice called. This voice was wasteful and evil. The deep and scratchiness of the voice, sent a chill down the spine of Joey. "Well if it isn't that Dino dork, and the bug filled wonder.." Mai smiled at the sight of two people. Weevil laughed as he fixed his yellow glasses, and Rex placed his brown beanie over his brown hair. "Well Yugi, it seems like you were luckily invited to this event too." Weevil's words rang through the minds of everyone as he laughed. "Well Weevil, its nice to see they still haven't thrown you and your bugs out!" Joey urged. Rex Raptor laughed, "Hahaha.. So meaningless and yet, maybe we'll get the chance at Yugi.." Weevil's eyes narrowed as the light shined through his glasses that glimmered. "Wanna duel again, dino butt??" Joey pushed Rex Raptor back. "You got lucky, if it weren't for pure luck, you wouldn't have my Red Eyes!!!" Rex Raptor errupted after his comment. "Lower your temper, if worse comes to worse, we face each other out on the dueling field," Mai's suggestion caused everyone to calm down. "She's right Yugi, there we'll settle our score.." Weevil looked into Yugi's eyes. Weevil and Rex began to walk off, but were stopped when they saw a woman dressed in red appear. Her red glasses shimmered and resembled the dreams of a fairy. The woman in red walked up to Yugi and smiled. She took a chance to look at Joey, who smirked. She raised her hand in an attempt to hit Joey, but was stopped by Mai. "What the hell do you think your doing???" Mai yelled. "Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Ruby Red, perhaps you've heard of me?" Ruby Red smiled and laughed. "Wait, I remember your name! Your the number on ranked fire specialist duelist!!!" Yugi shouted. "It seems this tournament attracts many expert duelists.." Joey muttered. "Why did you try to strike Joey?" Ruby laughed, and flashed a wink at Joey. "I don't like the way he looks. Anyways, its you whom I should be after, hurting my poor Weevil, by defeating him so early before!!" "He got what he deserved when he messed with Yugi!!" Joey stampered. "He's right. What's done is done, anyways, you wouldn't stand a chance against me in the dueling arena anyhow." Mai took to the offensive side as she took a stand next to Joey. "You don't have a mind to face me. My special secret would destroy you instantly." "Huh?" "I picked up a rare card through some careful pushing and pulling.." "What card?" Yugi's eye's widened. He then caught the thought from the news, "a woman in red, wearing red glasses was rumored to have stolen a jem". "A very special card, the god card..." Mai's eye's widened, "You stick wouldn't get the chance. My Harpies Sisters would destroy you!!" "That's what you think..." Ruby laughed. "Wait, I heard that you were a suspect in that jewel robbery..." Yugi blurted out in an instant. Ruby twitched for a second. She refocused and turned towards Yugi, as he red hair waved in the wind. "As for your instance, I was in fact there when the jewel was stolen, but as for me, I don't know who stole it!!" Yugi backed away, and grabbed Joey and Mai. He had enough of the two of them, and the brush of thei insistant yelling. Yugi was tired of seeing Weevil, but he knew that he might have to face him again in a duel. "Yugi why didn't you let me.." Joey muttered, but was cut off. "Because, lets let well enough alone. She was at the jewel hiest, she could be working for any of them, who knows." Yugi was more worried about their saefty then even dueling at the tournament. VVVVVVVVVVVVRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM... came a distant noise that grew louder. Joey, Mai, and Yugi all turned to see a scooter fast approaching. Behind the scooter, they could make out the figures of blue-suited guards, the guards for the tournament, giving chase to the scooter. "Good morning!" came the voice of Harle on the scooter. She was riding through the backstage area, while the guards gave chase. Right behind her was a number of duelist, including Jade. Luna was laughing off to the side with the Man in Black. Téa, and the rest of the group couldn't help but laugh. "Come back here!!! No scooter in this area!!!" the guards screamed. But behind their screams, the noise of the scooter, filtered it out. Harle laughed to herself, while she was having her fun, and entered the castle going through the entire floor level with the scooter. Everyone was still laughing as the entire group of people gave chase except for Luna, Jade, the Man in Black, and Yugi and the gang. Seto Kaiba and Mokuba readied his deck before the start, laughing at the site of Harle giving way to a huge chase behind her. Malice had joined her, jumping on the scooter, and cat appeared to be hanging on for dear life.  
  
"Mr. Ginyu we have a problem!!!" Botan spoke. "I don't have time for it, we're trying to ready and hurry up with the work on computer!! We only have 10 more minutes, and the crowds are already rushing in." Mr. Ginyu looked over the shoulder the technician who was working on the computer. "Almost done!!" the Technician shouted. "Thank goodness, but sir we have a..." Botan's voice was cut of, by the sound of the scooter. The scooter went through the computer room, narrowly missing Mr. Ginyu and Botan. The Technician fell over from his chair. "Come back here you!!!!!" Mr. Ginyu began to join the rush of the duelist and guests chasing the scooter. "This was what I telling you about sir.. It seems even some of the duelist are going mad.." Botan spoke quickly while she and Mr. Ginyu ran behind the scooter. "I hate duelists... UGH!!!" Mr. Ginyu screamed. Everyone gave chase, heading off, as the tournament edged near the beginning, but only 2 more duelist remain hidden off, not known... What mysteries lie in wait..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ To be continued... Next: Episode 15: The Family Pegasus 


	16. Episode 15: The Family Pegasus

Episode 15 The Family Pegasus  
  
***I do not own Yu-gi-oh! Only my characters!***  
  
Botan rushed over to make sure all was going as planned. "Mr. Ginyu, are the pairings up?"  
  
Mr. Ginyu signaled her to come over to where he was by the computer. The Technician had left, and all that was left were some very special rules to adjust. The computer, using the numbers, set the pairings, and from there, the postings were up. All that was left was the specials rules and conditions.  
  
"Finally we can rest..." Botan smiled. She finally had a rest, it had been hard work for them setting everything up. The beautiful morning sun was just rising and settings its place amongst the sky.  
  
"Well that's it. We're done till the tournament starts!" Mr. Ginyu breathed a sigh of relief. They finally had time to rest, after everything was done. Mr. Ginyu's head was lightly spinning, but it was a minor headache. All was much better after everything had been fixed and completed.  
  
"I can't believe it!!! The tournament starts in 10 minutes!!!! We have to hurry!!" Botan yelled out.  
  
"CRAP!!!" Mr. Ginyu grabbed the postings and quickly marked them off on the big white boards. Scribbling everything on them for the preliminary matches and first round, he didn't bother with the rules, they would be explained later.  
  
"You have a speech to do sir!!" Botan grabbed the white boards, threw the note cards at Mr. Ginyu, and ran out towards the backstage area for the duelist.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!" Mr. Ginyu ran out of the computer room screaming, and attempting to practice his speech in his head in a matter of minutes.  
  
"The pairings are up!!!!!!!!" came a loud scream from the corner of the duelist area. Everyone flocked to step up and see them, but 3 guards came out to hold back the duelists and guests.  
  
Botan smiled, dusted off her suit, and began to read off the matches that were on the white board. "Preliminary matches are as follow: Harle Q. vs. Rex Raptor, and Lillan the Sage vs. Seto Kaiba. The rules are simple, 2000LP, 10 minute time limits, regular rules, no harsh conditions, no field changes."  
  
"Finally revenge..." Lillan spoke in a soft voice to himself.  
  
"Hahaha..." Seto Kaiba laughed.  
  
"Harle? This should be easy prey for my dinos!!" came the voice of Rex Raptor.  
  
"Hehe.. sounds like fun.." Harle smiled, and tilted her head.  
  
Botan quieted the duelists down. "The rest of the pairings are up on the white board, introductions and all the respective duties will begin in 5 minutes, ready your decks, and lets have some fun people!!!" Botan ran past the duelists and guests', trying to make sure all was in order.  
  
The crowds were becoming restless in the arena, as the dueling arena lay in dormant, underneath the arena.  
  
"Wait, does this thing say what's right.." Yugi asked.  
  
"It can't be!!!!" Joey shouted.  
  
"It is..." came a resilient voice.  
  
"It's Pegasus!!!!"  
  
"Hahaha, yes poor Yugi boy, and young Joey, I'm back. Along with two friends I believe you already know.." Maximillion Pegasus brushed his white hair back, as Keemo and Croquet stepped out from behind him.  
  
"Good to see you again, Yugi.." Keemo sounded, looking tall and strong in his usual out-fit.  
  
"It seems you made it.." came the voice of Croquet.  
  
Both laughed, as Pegasus smiled. His Millennium Eye shined brightly, but its use had died off.  
  
"You aren't going to..." Mai muttered.  
  
"Kidnap any of us?" Téa question him.  
  
"Or steal our souls?" Kaiba asked.  
  
"Haha, don't make me laugh. I have no more use for that, and anyways, my Millennium Eye has since become useless." Pegasus showed them his eye, which appeared to be chipped on the side of the Millennium Eye.  
  
"So your okay then?" Tristan asked.  
  
"Of course, though I would like to know who's been burning my buildings down. I still play mind tricks and I am stick an expert duelist!" Pegasus laughed as a person put their hand on his shoulder.  
  
"You look just like Pegasus!!" Joey yelled.  
  
"Except a bit more sluggish and you have a beard!" Serenity exclaimed.  
  
"And no Millennium Eye!" Keemo shouted.  
  
"But I'm told I got the good looks!" the man laughed.  
  
"I'm confused..." Croquet spoke in a puzzled manner.  
  
"Meet my brother, Rejí Pegasus!" Pegasus laughed. It had been a while since they had seen each other. Both had grown up the same, but neither had any reason to bring up the past.  
  
"Pleasure's all mine. It appears we've got a match brother!" Rejí laughed too.  
  
"This is all too creepy for me!!" Téa looked on as she spoke.  
  
Every one of the duelists and friends all rushed out to the duelist arena. In perfect condition, they shielded their eyes, and smiled. The crowds surrounded the duelist area, and there were seats, tables, and other places for the duelists. Cameras were around the place, and all this for a tournament that held many secrets in store.  
  
The duelists all over whelmed by all the surprised, laughed at the thought of how big and surprising this was. Everything was wonderful for them, as everyone took their seats. A big announcing area near the top of the arena was replaced with boards displaying the rules, matches, and conditions for each duel.  
  
Botan and Mr. Ginyu came out on a podium that was far a top the area above everyone. The crowds looked up as they all hushed. Mr. Ginyu took a microphone and smiled as everyone waited in anticipation for it all to start. The duelists waited in suspense for the opening words, and ceremonies. Everyone was eager to go off and see what was to happen next. Every one of the duelists and guests remained seated in seats and tables.  
  
"Welcome all duelists, guests, and crowds from all around. The time has come for excitement to fill us all. The Tournament of Champions is just about to kick off, with many duels, suspense, and other surprises in store. 2 Preliminary matches, 8 1st round matches, 4 2nd round matches, 2 semi-final matches, and 1 big final match for the title of World Champion!!! We have duelists around the world here, the best of best!!!"  
  
The duelists all smiled as each was introduced. They each stood up and waved. The crowds went nuts at the facts, that most of their favorites were involved.  
  
"Jade Hunter!" Jade Hunter stood up, showed off her silver blades, and sad down. No smiles were needed for her; she simply was awaiting the start.  
  
"Teri!" Teri smiled and waved. Cheering onward, the crowd held signs of triumph for him. Laughing to himself, the expert water duelist smiled and went on to sit down.  
  
"Yugi Moto!" Yugi stood up and smiled. The constant cheers came from all around. Tristan, Téa, Bakura, Yugi's Grandpa and Serenity all cheered from his side.  
  
"Flute!" The undead and zombie duelist laughed. She was proud enough to flaunt her many bracelets and charms. Flipping her green hair, she took a seat back next to the Trap Master.  
  
"Rejí Pegasus!!!!" As Rejí stood up, the crowd sent silent, as if they had seen a ghost. After a moment of silent, the crowd went nuts, realizing that Pegasus had a brother, making things interesting.  
  
"Maximillion Pegasus!!!" The sinister laugh came from Pegasus, himself. Rejí cheered his brother, as did most of the crowd. He also received a few boos, but they didn't faze him.  
  
"Weevil Underwood!!!" The many girls in the crowd and Yangi in the seat near him went wild. Everyone cheered for the favored bug duelist.  
  
"Harle Q.!!!!" The audience was shocked to see the likes of Harle, a woman literally dressed up as a harlequin. The audience subsided until the introductions continued. Harle could only tilt her head and smile.  
  
"Rex Raptor!!" The uproar from the crowd was amazing, as was the shouting from Yangi, who sat across the table from him and Weevil.  
  
"Trap Master!!!!" The Trap Master waved his black hair and smiled. He even did a fist pumping expo, before they read off the next name.  
  
"Joey Wheeler!!!!!!!" The crowd caused a giant burst of cheers at the reading of his name. Serenity smiled at Joey as he stood up and took a bow. Mai laughed to herself, and winked at Joey.  
  
"Luna!!!!!!!" The crowd was cheery. He played a short melody as the music from the introduction roared on. Twirling his flute, he went back to sit down aside Jade & Fay.  
  
"Kiki the Freak!!!" A bunch of punks from the audience cheered on. Their loud inquires were huge, and Kiki did a bow and wave before taking a seat next to Bennet. Both eyed Kaiba, who shot them both a nasty look.  
  
"The Man in Black!!" Puzzled as to who he was, the crowd cheered on anyhow. They smiled, and burst out a cheer in his name. Malice hoped off his shoulder to meow, as the Man in Black, who was partially asleep, slanted on his chair, lifted his hat and went back to bed.  
  
"Mai Valentine!!" The ladies from the crowd cheered. All of them smiled and waved at the beautiful Mai. Mai caught a wink from Joey, and sat down next to him and Yugi.  
  
"Ruby Red!!" Ruby fixed her red glasses and laughed. She smiled at Weevil, and went back to sitting down with Yang, Rex, and Weevil.  
  
"Lillan the Sage!!" Confused as to who he was also, the crowd remained somewhat silent, as Lillan stood up and sat back down quickly.  
  
"And last but not least, Seto Kaiba!!!!!" The crowd went in an uproar of cheers fo Seto Kaiba who looked on, and went back to talking to Mokuba.  
  
"Now that the introductions are done, there is the prizes that go to the winner and other things no important. Though today will hold the preliminary matches and the first round, the rest shall conclude tomorrow. For the preliminary matches, the rules are simple. Regular duel monsters rules, 2000 LP, you can scream, swear, and yell all you want at your opponent. No announcers, and there is a 10 minute time limit. The winner is who ever wins or has the most LP at the end of the time limit. No field bonuses, no special rules, and no harsh conditions. Be warned surprises are in store, and much, much more lies in wait. The name announced first will play first."  
  
BBBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM!!!!  
  
Fireworks went off and blew up near the top around the duelist arena. The crowd cheered, Mr. Ginyu laughed, Botan smiled, and the duelists and guests pumped their fists and cheered.  
  
A giant duelist arena came up from the floor before them, like an elevator. The duelists and guests all looked on in awe, as did the crowds. The red and blue colored shined brightly as the podiums lifted up and the arena for the duelists was complete.  
  
"First preliminary match, Harle Q. versus Rex Raptor..." Botan signaled the duelists who all carried their decks, among other things. Harle stepped up the podium, as it raised in the air. She brushed her two flops of her hat that jingled as she moved her head.  
  
Rex Raptor snickered to himself. He pleasantly pulled out his deck, and put his brown beanie on as the podium rose. The two simulators on each side raised, and the duelists took a look at each other. Overhead a LP, time limit, and rules recorder, listed their names, their LP underneath, and the rules brushed by on a computer-based inference. The overhead machine resembled that at an arena for sports. 4 monitors were on the machine, as were monitors along the sides.  
  
Mr. Ginyu smiled and toasted with a glass against Botan's glass. Their seats were plush and they sat overhead, over looking everything. The duelists eyed each other, as Botan grabbed a microphone.  
  
Harle smiled and tilted her head, as he ear flops jingled. She placed her deck down and the read out on her computer lay-out in front of her and the display above read: Harle Q. 2000LP.  
  
Rex Raptor laughed at Harle. He placed his deck in its position, as the computer lay-out and the display above read: Rex Raptor 2000LP. The time limit of ten minutes was displayed above, and the screen adjusted to show the field and the duelists.  
  
BBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM!!!!  
  
Fireworks erupted as Botan and Mr. Ginyu touched glasses. Botan grabbed the microphone, looked down at the duelist and spoke loud and clear. "Let the Tournament of Champions begin!!!!!!!!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
To be continued...  
  
Next: Episode 16: Harle Q. vs. Rex Raptor: Harlequin for the Ages 


	17. Episode 16: Harle Q. vs. Rex Raptor: A H...

Episode 16 Harle Q. vs Rex Raptor: A Harlequin for the Ages  
  
***I do not own Yu-gi-oh!***  
  
"Lets Duel!" Came the streaming words out of the mouths of the two competitors. Harle Q. dressed as harlequin in the first pre-liminary match was about to face Rex Raptor, one of the top regional duelers. 2000LP registered on their facing computers and on the display of the stadium over head. The duelist drew their cards and looked on at each, in a match of silence. The 10 minute time limit was displayed above and began ticking down. "Foolish..." the reluctant voice of Harle. She titled her head and smiled at Rex. "HA! That's what you think missy, i'm one of the top regional duelist out there. My dinos and I will crush you into a new tomorrow!!!" Rex Raptor stood strong, and laughed in the face of Harle. He hoped his raw power would be enough against her, since no one had seen her deck or how she dueled. Yugi looked into both of thier eyes as he relaxed in his chair. Most of the duelists and guests were fixated on the duel, which was about to start off with a bang. "What do you think Yugi? I mean, I beat Rex Raptor, but its been a while since we've seen him," Joey's words strung a word in the Man in Black's ear as he lifted his hat. "I don't know Joey, we'll just have top see." The Man in Black removed his black hat and set it next to Malice who was laying on the table. "I'd say this match should be interesting, since Rex Raptor is a raw strength duelist and Harle, well she's a mysterious and powerful duelist..." Téa looked at Mai who was arriving at a shocking discovery. "She doesn't exactly dress too fit, does she?" Tristan watched as the duelist continued their stare down, not taking their eyes off one another. The crowd was in silence, as was Bakura who was pondering what the match up would be like. Harle picked up her last card and smiled, "Where shall I begin....". She laughed and played the first card of match on the field. "Dream Pierro (1200/900) rise.." The voice was cheery and soft, nothing that resembled as cruel monster. A warrior, not much of a brute, appeared on the dueling field. "HA! That's all you got, then your in for a surprise!" Rex Raptor slammed down his card that he just drew, "Stomp her Gila-Saur (1400/400) !" A Dinosaur appeared on the field and attacked the Dream Pierro. With one swift stomp, Dream Pierro was destroyed. Harle: 1800LP Raptor: 2000LP Harle simply titled her head and smiled. She drew another card and laughed. "Iz this the beginning of poor me?" She slammed down her next card, "Grim Reaper Boomerang (1000/400)." A Boomerang that resembled the Grim Reaper's weapon appeared. "My dinosaur with stomp you with that measily card as your attack!" Rex Raptor taunted Harle, laughing and pointing. Harle played Lucky 7, and pumped up her Grim Reaper Boomerang (1700/400). "Will zis be enough for you?" She smiled as the Grim Reaper attacked Gila-Saur, "Grim Reaper Swipe of death!" Harle: 1800LP Raptor: 1700LP Rex Raptor smirked as he drew for his next card. "You think that over grown scrap of metal is any challenge against me! Ha!" Rex Raptor threw down his next card. "I play Uraby (1500/800) in defense mode." He crossed his hands in an effort to match wits. His attitude was still a strong hold with him, as he laughed at how harmless she seemed. Harle drew and smiled. She played her card and smiled as she did so, "Skull Blood Pirate Ship rise (1600/900)." Her voice was still soft and gentle, nothing that sounded like it would even hurt a fly. A Pirate Ship draped in blood appeared on the field next to the Grim Reaper Boomerang. Rex Raptor laughed and continued to mock her, "Thats all you have, go ahead and attack!!!" "Skull Blood Pirate Ship, Cannon attack!" She smiled as the Skull Blood Pirate Ship blasted cannon balls at Uraby, a medium sized dinosaur, that was destroyed. Rex Raptor smirked again. "Try this on for size!" Raptor drew his card and played one out of his hand. "Go Mecha-Saur (1800/1400)!" A large dinosaur formed on the field, it's high-tech weapons on it's shoulder and mouth, left a sinister impression. "Attack the Skull Blood Pirate Ship!!" Mecha-Saur fired blasts from the machinery on it's body, at the Pirate Ship which was destroyed. "Ha! Your Pirate Ship is nothing but a pile of rubble!" Harle: 1600LP Raptor: 1700LP  
  
Time: 8:21  
  
Yugi stared at Joey and then at Mai, both seemed distraced with the duel before their eyes. "This is intense, isn't it Joey?" Joey had a look of grief, and courage on his face. "Yea it is Yugi, and this is just the beginning, who know's whats in store for us."  
  
Harle simply smiled with the make-up on her face, making her red lips even more glamourous. She drew her card and stared willingly at her deck. "Thiz is all I can do.." she muttered as she played a card face-down behind the Grim Reaper Boomerang. Rex Raptor laughed as he drew. "Your poor Boomerang is going to be dino food! I play Two-Headed King Rex (1600/1200)!" A large two-headed purple T-Rex appeared next to the Mecha-Saur. Mech-Saur attack the Boomerang with your Fire Blast!!" Rex Raptor crossed his arms as the Dinosaur fired blasts at the Boomrang. A Giant explosion errupted as a Rex Raptor shielded his eyes. "What??!!" The explosion cleared to reveal the Mecha-Saur had become enclosed in a red jem. Harle smiled and laughed at the expression on Rex Raptor's face. The crowd, and the duelists all did their "aaahh...". "What happened to my Mech-Saur??" Rex Raptor was stunned as the Mech- Saur attempted to escape its enclosure. Harle smiled, "Iz my trap card, 'Jem Tool', traps your monster in ze Jem. Plus it adds 500 attack points to my Grim Reaper Boomerang" Harle chuckled to her self, as the Grim Reaper Boomerang (2200/400) grew in size. "Grim Reaper swipe of death," she said in her light hearted voice. The Grim Reaper Boomerang took one giant swing at the Jem as it shattered into a million pieces. Harle: 1600LP Raptor: 1300LP Time: 7:21  
  
Yugi spoke in puzzlement, "Wow, the 'Jem Tool' trap card, sounds like its rare." Yugi's Grandpa spoke up, "It is a rare trap card, and just a few of the ones your going to see today."  
  
Rex Raptor's face grew a shade of red. "This is far from over clown girl!!" Harle titled her head and looked at him in puzzlement. "I am zi Harlequin, not a clown....." Rex Raptor spoke with fierce and powerful strength, "You think your innocent you half bite!!!!! You don't know the true power of my dinosaurs, and by the time this duel is over, i'll bring you down!!" Harle set her hand down and looked at Rex Raptor. She began to clap and smile, "Your are ze funny one..." Rex Raptor drew his card quickly, as he face turned from red back to its normal power. He laughed, "Ha! Lets see you try to defend against this!" He played his card, "Go Brontosarus (2200/2000)!" A large Brontosaurus appeared on the field. "And I play this!" Rex Raptor placed a card face-down behind the Brontosaurus. "Lets see you deal with that!" Harle smiled as the space behind the Brontosaurus flickered. "Goblin Attack Force (2300/0) rise." He light voice was still sharp, and sounded soft and innocent. A number of well equipped goblins appeared next to the Boomerang. "Attack ze Brontosaurus." Rex Raptor laughed as the goblins went in to attack the brontosaurus. Suddenly, Raptor's trap card, 'Reinforcements' went in to effect. "Reinforcements, pump up my Brontosuarus (2700/2000) by 500 attack points!! Now attack the Golbin Attack Force!!!" Brontosuarus trampled the Golbins, destroying them. "Not only is your attack force destroyed, but so are your hopes of winning this duel!" Harle: 1200LP Raptor: 1300LP  
  
Time: 5:21  
  
The Man in Black blinked his eyes to see the results of the match thus far. Mai looked over at him, as he closed his eyes again, and Malice stood up right, watching every part of the match.  
  
Rex Raptor snarled. "Ha, my dear, you stand no chance of defeating me! My Dinos will take you out, and I even played my best card." Harle smiled, and drew her next card. "I play ze card face-down." She scowled for a moment, before fixating her eyes on Malice who was busy watching the match. The area by the Grim Reaper Boomerang flickered. "Ha! Now time to destroy your prescious Boomerang! Brontosuarus, trample that Boomerang!!!" The Brontosaurus trampled over the Boomerang, thus destroying it. Rex Raptor laughed and began to push more pressure on her. "I'm just starting to realize that you don't stand a chance!!!" His eye's narrowed at the top, and his eye-brows formed a semi-unibrow. Harle: 700LP Raptor: 1300LP Time: 4:51  
  
Yugi began to scratch his head. "Why didn't she play that trap... I wonder." "Don't worry about it Yug, this is just about over for Harle." Joey rubbed his hands together, he loved watching a good duel. The Man in Black spoke while his eyes still remained closed, "Raptor loses in a turn and a half..." "That's impossible, she doesn't stand a chance, especially when the time is dwindling down."  
  
Rex Raptor fixed his beanie and continued his taunting. "You think your so innocent, well your innocence won't last a second against me Dinos!!  
  
Harle smiled with her big red lips, and threw down the card she just drew. "Ze Emerald Dragon (2400/1400) in attack mode." A Giant Dragon rose, covered in a glaze of emerald. It snarled at the Brontosaurus that was across from it. "HA! Your rare cards can't even save you! First I play, Evil Dragon Knight (2350/2400)." A thin, dark black, dragon rose in the air, aside the Brontosaurus. "Now, attack, Brontosaurus, trample that emerald dragon!!" The Brontosaurus stampeded over the Dragon which was destroyed, and Harle's card activated. Harle: 400LP Raptor: 1300LP Time: 2:21  
  
Harle smiled as a cloud of smoke appeared and the Grim Reaper Boomerang (2200/400) reappeared. "Ze Time Machine brought my baby back, and it brings it back as the zame it was ze-fore." Rex Raptor looked to see the very large Grim Reaper Boomerang still towering on her field. "It's no matter! This match is long over!! I have won, and nothing you can play will destroy me." Harle drew he next card and changed her expression to a look of amazement. "I play ze Volt Girl (1900/800).." Harle looked at the figure of a girl with in a thunder out-fit, with spikey yellow hair, and volts of lightening coming from her arms appeared. Rex Raptor amused himself at this new figure. "You call that your best monster, my dinosaur will stomp your Volt Girl. You must be brainless!!!" Harle titled her head as Rex Raptor smirked. He crossed his hand, looked down, and raised his head to shout, "Your Volt Girl will have no effect against my dinosaurs!!! Hahaha! You've just signed your death wish, now Bronotsaur and Evil Knight Dragon.."  
  
Yugi spoke with a bit of remorse, "Its too bad, she's done for." Joey looked on as the duel neared its end.... "She's done for, but she gave a good duel.." The Man in Black laughed to himself, as Malice meowed. "Rex Raptor is done with..." Mai turned around to notice that the Man in Black hadn't even opened his eyes. "What are you talking about, the Volt Girl's attacks are useless against dinosaurs, you should know that!" The Man in Black smiled, "Something's wrong with that picture, take a look.." Téa looked at the duelist field, as Rex Raptor went on with his insults and threats. "I don't see anything wrong with the field, everything seems fine the way its been played." Yugi finally looked in amazement as he saw what the Man in Black meant, "He's right Téa, look at Harle's strategy.." Mai spoke evenly, "I don't see anything wrong with her strategy, she just cept trying to relieve that Boomerang thing, but besides that everything was good.." "That what he means, she's been consentrating on the Boomerang rather then anything else.." "Wait a second, you mean.."  
  
Harle laughed as she played a magic card. "I have a surprise for you.." Rex Raptor laughed, "oh, your last words??" Harle smiled, "No, a magic card..." "What's the big deal about it?" "Zou are foolish.." "Me foolish, ha, don't make me laugh.." Harle slammed the card down on the field as the time ticked down the last minute. "It's called Civil Equip...." Rex Raptor looked at the field as a magic cloud of smoke filled the area around the Volt Girl. "Civil what?!" "Ze card lets me play Grim Reaper Boomerang as an equipment..." "It does what???" Raptor shouted in a threatening voice. "I equip my Volt Girl with the Grim Reaper Boomerang!!" she screamed. "It can't be!!!!" Rex Raptor stepped back the Grim Reaper Boomerang was shining in front of the Volt Girl. She grabbed the Boomerang, and swung it a few times. "Volt Girl (4100/800) attack with Sepreme Grim Reaper swipe of death!" Her voice sent a thrill through out the crowd as the boomerang went flying past the head of the Evil Knight Dragon. Rex Raptor snickered. "Ha! You missed...Oh no.." The Boomerang, with the Volt Girl riding it, was coming back. It took off the heads of both the Brontosaurus and the Evil Knight Dragon, destroying them both. The Volt Girl landed back on the field with the Bommerang in its arm. Harle tilted her head and smiled. "Ze match is over, no?" Harle: 400LP Raptor: 0LP Time: 0:05  
  
Rex Raptor whined, "I can't lose.. Nooo.." Rex Raptor threw his cards down and whined. Harle smiled and grabbed her deck as the podium went down. Mr. Ginyu grabbed for his microphone after the duel and smiled. "Wasn't that an excelent match!! Winner Harle Q.!!!" The crowd went wild with shouts of glory and even cheers at the awesome battle that had gone down.  
  
Harle walked over to sit next to the Man in Black. She smiled, as the Man in Black winked at her. Yugi and the bunch congradulated her for her job well done. "Congraduations, your a great duelist!" Yugi smiled as he shook her hand. "Ze real fun is just beginning.." Harle looked around the duelists chatted amongst themseleves. Rex Raptor sat in the corner by Yangi, Weevil, and Ruby. "I wonder who's next?" Joey asked. Botan grabbed her microphone, "The second pre-liminary match is Lillan the Sage vs. Seto Kaiba!!" Seto Kaiba hugged Mokuba and walked up to the podium, in which it raised. Lillan took his spot on the other side, as that too rose. "Let the duel begin!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
To be continued... Next: Episode 17: Lillan the Sage vs. Seto Kaiba: Era of the Blue Eyes  
  
Preview: (in Yugi's voice) The match between Kaiba and Lillan begins, and Lillan seems to be down, but is he out? All three gate guardians put up a fight, but are they any match for the likes of 3 Blue Eyes White Dragons? Find out next time on "Yu-gi-oh! Tournament of Champions!" 


	18. Episode 17: Lillan the Sage vs. Seto Kai...

Episode 17 Lillan the Sage vs. Seto Kaiba: Era of the Blue Eyes  
  
***I do not own Yu-gi-oh!***  
  
Seto Kaiba and Lillan the Sage took their podiums. The podiums raised as both took out their decks from their pockets. Seto Kaiba's blue coat swayed in the wind, as towered over the area. Both set their decks down and prepared for their long awaited battle. Both had a devious grudge to settle against one another. "Old man, you don't stand a chance..." Kaiba said in his sinister voice that kept the crowd silent. The display above them adjusted to show the battle field, and the life point totals were displayed brightly. A Time limit monitor was shown on the screen as they both drew their cards and faced each other. Lillan: 2000LP Kaiba: 2000LP Time: 10:00  
  
Botan raised above both of them and smiled. Held high with a clenched fist, she drew the microphone down. "Seto Kaiba vs. Lillan the Sage, let the match begin.." Yugi watched as Kaiba's eyes fixated on the duel at hand. "He seems distracted, and so..so.. evil." "That would be cold-hearted Kaiba for yah." Joey crossed his arms as he raised his feet on another chair. "Something's wrong.." Mokuba's eyes were fixated on Kaiba, so determined, he thought. Malice meowed, as the Man in Black adjusted his seating position. Arranging it so that he and Harle could both rest aside one another, the seating set was perfect. The Man in Black raised an eyebrow, "Amazing..." Téa spoke up from her seat, "What's amazing?" "You wave the thoughts of Mokuba's safety in front of his face, and he's like an ice-cold rock." "What do you mean Mokuba's safety?" Tristan burst out, turning his head while the duelist began to taunt one another. "What I mean is, Mokuba's safety hangs in the balance of Kaiba winning his matches, it's either that or Mokuba dies by the hands of RatCliff." "Dang, there pretty much means you should stay clear of Kaiba," Mai lowered her tone. Poor Kaiba boy, I wonder how he fairs against old enemies and fate, Pegasus said to himself. He eys Rejí who sat near him, idly looking through his deck and fixing it up for his up-coming duel. The crowd waited in silence as the duel began.  
  
Kaiba looked down at Mokuba, and relaxed for the duel. "Old man, you don't stand a chance, especially when i'm out for revenge..." Lillan looked around and then back towards Kaiba. He looked through his hand and started the duel. "I will finally have my revenge Kaiba!" Lillan slammed down his first card, "I play the Lady of Faith (1100/800)!" A lady with a blue dress and a large head piece appeared on the field. Kaiba looked at the Lady of Faith and laughed to himself. "You call that a monster, ha! I play Mystic Horseman (1300/1550) in attack mode!! And I place this face-down." Kiaba's card was placed face down and a large horseman appeared. "Attack!!" The Mystic Horseman gave one giant leap and destroyed the Lady of Faith. Lillan: 1800LP Kaiba: 2000LP Time: 9:31  
  
Lillan's face grew red. "This is out rageous, i'll show you who your dealing with! I play the Dark Elf (2000/800) in attack mode.." An elf cloaked in the shadows of darkness appeared, with a sinister look on it's face. "Dark Elf, attack the..." Lillan was cut off. Kaiba interuptted Lillan and gave away the bad news, "My card activates, 'Mezmeric Entrancement', it causes the hypnosis of your creature and reduces his attack by 800 points!" The Dark Elf's eyes dwindled as the Dark Elf zoned out. It's attack power dropped (1200/800). Lillan waved his fist, "Not my Dark Elf!!!" Kaiba raged on, "Now, Mystic Horseman, attack the Dark Elf!!!" The Mystic Horseman trampled the Dark Elf, which was obliterated. Lillan: 1700 LP Kaiba: 2000LP Time: 9:01  
  
Lillan's face grew a darker red, while a vein seaped through the upper part of his forehead. "Damn you Kaiba!!!" Kaiba crossed his arms as he taunted Lillan. "Our last match was much more exciting wasn't it old man? I seem to remember you losing on the cause you couldn't stand my Blue Eyes...." "You got lucky last time, but there's no way you'll win this time!!!" "What ever you say, old man.. Hahahaha..." Lillan drew his next card and smiled. "Try defending against this Kaiba!!!" "Huh??!!" "I play Valkyrie (1800/1700)!!" An angel in white, appeared on the field. Her gentle and soft face, made her look ultimately innocent. "Holy Blast!!" Valkyrie released a blast of whie light from it's hands and directed it at the Mystic Horseman. The Mystic Horseman exploded as Valkyrie remained floating on Lillan's side of the field. Lillan: 1700LP Kaiba: 1500LP Time: 7:41  
  
Kaiba laughed at Lillan. "Old man, you don't stand a chance, if that's your best attack." "Ha! Admit it Kaiba, you've got no where to run against the likes of my Valkyrie!" Lillan smiled for the fact that he had the upper hand for the moment. "Wrong again Old Man.... I play Battle Ox (1700/1000) in attack mode!" A large smelly Ox, in armor appeared on the field. "I'm afraid you must be blind, my Valkyrie has most strength then your lousy Ox!" Lillan smiled. Kaiba must be bluffing, or else he's scared, he thought. Kaiba smiled, "I pump him up with Invigoration!! Raising my Battle Ox's attack power (2100/800)!!" The Battle Ox grew in size at it towered over the Valkrie. "Now slice that Valkyrie in pieces!!" Battle Ox charged at the Valkrie and sliced in in half, destroying it. Lillan: 1400LP Kaiba: 1500LP Time: 6:41  
  
"Wow, Kaiba's putting up a huge fight. It's as if nothing will stop him.." Tristan muttered. "This should be interesting since his Blue Eyes White Dragons are still in his hand.." Yugi spoke in a soft tone. The other duelists were aware of the situation and all watched on as the duel continued.  
  
"What do you think Old Man, is this the end?" Kaiba laughed while setting down his hand. "To hell with you Kaiba!!" Lillan urged on. Lillan picked up his next card and laughed. "This is the end of your anticts Kaiba!" "Still rattling on about all this Old Man..." "I play Sanga, the Lightening Guardian (2600/2200) !" A strange guardian floated in the air with symbols on it and lightening surging from it. "Take this Kaiba! Lightening storm attack!!!" Sanga released a large surge of lightening at the Battle Ox. The Battle Ox had electricity running through it and then exploded. Lillan: 1400LP Kaiba: 1000LP Time: 5:21  
  
Kaiba laughed as he drew his next card. This guy doesn't know anything about does he, he thought to himself. This match will end soon, and Mokuba and I will be safe. "Had enough Kaiba?!" Lillan taunted. "I play the Blue Eyes White Dragon (3000/2500) !!" A large, blue dragon rose, with it's furious size and power towering over everyone. The crowd looked on at this large beast of a dragon, to see what in turn Kaiba would do. "What the..." Lillan spoke in a puzzled tone. "But for now, I won't attack you old man, only because I want to himiliate you badly. "Fine then, I play Kazijin, the Wind Guardian (2400/2200)!!" Another guardian floated, but this one appeared to have different, blue marking on it. Kaiba laughed. "Nice move old man, but in turn I play a card face down, and I summon the Lord of D. (1200/1100), just in case you plan on playing any traps on my beloved Blue Eyes. Once again I end my turn." The Lord of D. appeared on the field, a short demon that had sharp teeth, it's cloak swayed in the wind.  
  
"Kaiba is still a self-fish jerk, taunting and even giving Lillan a chance, but Kaiba is still up to his old tricks..." Joey looked on in fury at the duel.  
  
Lillan smiled, "Fine then let's end this.. I play Suijin, the Water Guardian (2500/2400)! Tidal Wave attack on the Lord of D.!!" The third of the guardians, with water symbols on it, appeared. It sent a large blast of water at the Lord of D. Who simply remained idle. "You know I wouldn't leave my poor Lord of D. alone, would you? Negate attack activate!" A large warp appeared in front of the Lord of D., and sucked in the attack. "Not a scratch.." "NO!!!" Lillan slammed his hand down. "I can't loose to you, I have worked too hard to get to this point!!" "Well it all end here!" Kaiba drew his card and laughed out to himself. "I play this wonderful magic card, called Flute of Summoning Dragon!" "Flute of what?" Lillan muttered.  
  
"The Flute of Summoning Dragon allows the summon of two dragons from your hand in one turn, as long as the Lord of D. is in play..." the Man in Black tipped his hat lightly as he spoke. "That can only mean..." Téa, Bakura, Serenity, and Yugi's Grandpa spoke.  
  
"I summon the remaining two Blue Eyes White Dragons (3000/2500) (3000/2500)!!!" Two large dragon beasts joined the Lord of D., who was to the side of the other Blue Eyes. "Now all Blue Eyes, White Lightening Attack!!" 3 white blasts began to surge from the the three dragon's mouths. "NO!! It can't end this way..." Lillan slammed down his fist and whined. The three dragons all blasted away the guardians, as the crowd watched in awe of the massive explosion. The guardians were reduced to oblivion, and the three Blue Eyes White Dragon roared after their win. Lillan: 0 Kaiba: 1000LP  
  
Kaiba stepped down as he looked at Lillan. "You lose again, old man!" Lillan began to walk away to his seat, while Botan and Mr. Ginyu stood up. Mr. Ginyu smiled at the crowd below, "Well the Pre-liminary matches are ..."  
  
"You bastard!!! You cheated!!" Lillan shouted at Kaiba. Kaiba eyed the old man and smiled. "You stood no chance old man, and now its over..." "To hell with you Kaiba.." The Man in Black looked up as Malice gracefully walked over to Lillan and Kaiba. Mokuba smiled at Yugi as everyone turned to see what was happening. "Damn Cat!!" Lillan kicked Malice, who meowed so loud, that everyone and anyone heard it. Botan rushed down the platform, "Guards take him.." The Man in Black stepped in front of Botan. He raised his hand to release the old man motioned for Botan to move away. His black hair draping over his right eye, was shiny compared to the spikey hair that was a top him. Botan tried to step out of the way. "Uuuhh... Sir, Mr. Man in Black.. you can't, we have to kick this.." The Man in Black turned to look in the eyes of Botan. Botan backed away, as the Man in Black put his hat on. He turned to eye Lillan. "What do you want?" Lillan asked in a demanding voice. "You kicked my cat..." came a soft and delicate, firm voice that came from under-neath the Man in Black's hat. "What is it to yah!" Lillan urged as Bernice, his wife, grabbed hold of his hand. "No one kicks Malice..." Malice snarled as she rubbed against the leg of the Man in Black. Lillan looked at this and laughed, "What are you going to do about?!" "We're going to duel...." "Why should I?" "Either that or I let Malice have a piece of you.." "You cat doesn't.." Malice meowed at Lillan, and flung it's claws while it jumped at him. Lillan jumped out of the way, as Malice was scouped up quickly in the arms of the Man in Black. "Fine but for what?" Lillan asked realizing the danger at hand. "You win, you can take my spot on the tournament brackets.." Lillan smiled for the thought of possiblily getting his revenge on Kaiba. "Its a deal.. but wait what happens if you win?" The Man in Black smiled, "You leave immediately, never to return to my site, and apologize to my cat while petting her..." Lillan laughed as he looked at the determination on the face of the Man in Black. "I agree.. all over a stupid cat..." Malice's eyes narrowed as she waved her nails at Lillan who brushed away quickly. Both Lillan and the Man in Black stepped on the podiums, which soon raised. Malice was perched on the shoulder of the Man in Black, as Lillan looked on with his brown cane. Lillan slammed down his deck, and looked in a frown. Botan and Mr. Ginyu talked briefly to each other and decided to let this go on. Botan grabbed the microphone, "For your viewing plasure, we have a special match, no time limit, regular rules, 2000 LP. Between the Man in Black and Lillan the Sage, for right of staying at the tournament and apology for Malice, the Man in Black's cat. The Man in Black looked on as his coat swayed in the wind. Lillan brushed his hand against his white beard, "Shall we begin?" The display glimmered as the LP points re-set, and the crowd looked up. The Man in Black: 2000LP Lillan: 2000LP  
  
"I'll make you pay..." the Man In Black spoke in a slight whisper to himself. Malice meowed and the duel was to begin...  
  
Yugi and the group watched as the Man in Black and Lillan prepared to go at it. "This should be intersesting.." Yugi said. "Why is that Yug?" Joey asked. "It will give us a hint of what to look for, cause I have a strange feeling about this guy.." "Guess we'll just have to see what type of duelist he is.." Mai was puzzled to see what she was going to face in her first round duel with him. Mr. Ginyu spoke, "Let the duel begin!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
To be continued... Next: Episode 18: It Takes 4 to Tango  
  
Preview: (in Joey's voice) The mysterious Man in Black steps in to take a shot at Lillan for kicking Malice. All this over a cat? Unbelievable! The Man in Black begins his assult and his revenge, using his rare and mystical cards, that hold secrets. Will Lillan stand a chance against creatures that are rare, and magic cards that leave his monsters senseless?! Find out on the next episode of "Yu-gi-oh! Tournament of Champions" 


	19. Episode 18: It takes 4 to Tango

Episode 18 It Takes 4 to Tango  
  
***I do not own Yu-gi-oh!***  
  
The Man in Black stood tall at his podium as the duel was set to begin. His black coat waved in the wind, as his hat remained slightly bent down. His hair still covering his right eye, and his black sleveless shirt remained semi hidden within the coat. The black spikes out of his hair could slightly be seen underneath the hat, but Malice, who was perched on his shoulder, blocked any further view. Lillan's face was a bitter scowl, for he didn't know what dueling the likes of this strange man would be like. Lillan wanted to win so he could get his revenge on Kaiba by getting the Man in Black's spot on the brackets. If he lost, he would be kicked out, and would have to apologize to his cat, both of which Lillan wasn't prepared to do. Lillan adjusted his cane, as he readied himself. He drew his cards and watched as the Man in Black didn't take his eye off Lillan. "Are you planning on dueling any time soon?"  
  
Yugi blinked with the statement of Lillan. "This should be good to watch, I wonder what type of duelist he is.." "Hey Yugi, we won't know until he plays his cards, right?" Mai spoke in her soft voice. What a strange man, I wonder what kind of duelist he is, Serenity thought to herself. "Go get him, teach Lillan a lesson!!" "Show that old man what he's dealing with!" Mai shouted. She winked at Joey who was checking out the surroundings. "Kick some butt!" came the loud expression from Téa. Everyone laughed and smiled to see such couragement from her for a complete stranger.  
  
The Man in Black looked down at them and smiled. He drew his cards, and Malice meowed. Malice appeared to lookd down at his cards and meowed at the site of his hand. Lillan impatiently tapped his cane against the podium's bottom. "Are we going to duel now?!" The Man in Black turned his head up towards Lillan and stared at him with a blank expression. His face changed to a silent and emotionless expression, "After you..." His voice was soft, firm, and silently direct. Lillan looked through his hand and was ready for the time to duel. He played his first card, "I play Demonic Investigator (650/500)." A medium sized, demon appeared on the field. The Man in Black's left eye narrowed to the top, and then he leaned his head down. The Man in Black looked down at his hand, as Malice meowed. "Metal Soldier (900/450) in attack mode." A medium sized, solider, covered in metal appeared before the Man in Black. "I play this face down..." the Man in Black placed a card face while speaking.  
  
"Are we planning on hurrying up any time soon?!" Lillan shouted while continuously banging his cane against the podium's bottom.  
  
"How did he get a part of the legendary metal set?" Bakura asked. "What iz it you mean?" Harle replied. "What Bakura means is, that the Metal Soldier is part of a rare set of 4, and it's believed that there is a card that powers all 4 up..." Yugi answered. "But why ask such ze question?" Harle asked. "Because that set was lost years ago..." Yugi's Grandpa said.  
  
"Metal Soldier, swift attack..." the Man in Black said in his silent and streaming voice. The Metal Soldier took a running start and charged the Demonic Investigator, who took a swift blow from the soldier, destroying the Demonic Investigator. Man in Black: 2000LP Lillan: 1650LP  
  
Lillan laughed, "Ha! Get ready for my next card, it's sure to give you a blast! Senju God (1400/100), Blast of the Gods!!!" A rather large fairy, with light coming from its palms appeared. It released a lethal blast at the Metal Soldier, only to be stopped. 3 women in saint dresses appeared before the Metal Soldier, protecting it from the attack. The Man in Black eyes narrowed again, as he drew a card. "My Wabaku reduced your attack to zero, hence no damage..." Malice meowed as the Man in Black played his next card. "I play Metal Lady (450/900), and another card face down...." A rather beautiful lady, covered in metal appeared on the field. "Why play your weakest monsters against me? I shall easily defeat you!" Lillan thought for a moment, why is he playing such weak cards, maybe he's toying with me. Nah, he's just drawing bad cards, oh well, his luck is going to be worst now! "I play Shinning Friendship (1300/1100)! Now attack the Metal Lady !!" A fairy that was small and circle like appeared, with wings, and a bow with arrows. It aimed at the Metal Lady who was destroyed. Man in Black: 1150LP Lillan: 1650LP  
  
The Man in Black remained with a blank face as Lillan spoke again, "What kind of game are you playing, play your best cards.." The Man in Black looked at Lillan and still remained with his blank face. "These are the best cards..." Lillan looked at the Man in Black with a scowl. "Fine have it your way, just duel!" The Man in Black drew his next card, "I play Metal Valkyrie (1200/500) and enhance it with Demon's kiss to raise it 700 attack points (1900/500).. I also play Re-born the Monster to revive my Metal Lady (450/900).." The Metal Lady reappeared, as an angel, covered in metal appeared next to her. The Metal Valkyrie grew in size, as a dark demon kiss was planted on it. Lillan smiled, "Finally your playing well.." "Metal Blast ..." A blast of light came from the Metal Valkyrie, destroying the Shinning Friendship. Man in Black: 1150LP Lillan: 1050LP  
  
Lillan laughed, "Hahaha, finally your playing for good, but i'm afraid its too late!!" Lillan drew his next card and slammed down his next one. "I play the legendary Tyrant Dragon (2900/2500)!!!" A large red, dragon appeared on the field roaring and snarling at the crowd.  
  
Yugi and some of the other duelists and guests were shocked. Kaiba smiled, "So the Tyrant Dragon, rivaling the powers of the Blue Eyes, but not as powerful.." "Wow! What a dragon," came the cry from Téa.  
  
Malice meowed as the Man in Black, still had his blank expression on his face. "Now, Tyrant Dragon, Fireball Blast!!!" A giant fireball was released from the large and mighty dragon's mouth. A sudden explosion near the the monsters appeared. The Man in Black's left eyebrow raised. "Meow!" came the loud remark from Malice. Suddenly the Tyrant Dragon was surrounded by 2 balls of string. The blast had hit these 2 balls of string, which now were hovering around the Tyrant Dragon. "What the hell is that?!" shouted Lillan. The Man in Black raised the card to show Lillan, it had 2 balls of string on it. "Ring of String... covers your dragon in string and reducing his attributes by 500..." Lillan had a look of worry on his face, "What?!" The two balls of string started wrapping up the Tyrant Dragon in string. After a few seconds, the Tyran Dragon (2400/2000) was covered in string from head to foot and couldn't move out of it's position.  
  
"He covered it with string?" Kaiba muttered. "Surprising, that a large dragon could be brought down by string..." Joey said. "Ha, such a harmful creature brought down by string..." the Trap Master spoke in a free hand tone. "He's a good and powerful duelist.." Mai said as the duel came to a close. Botan was curious as to who this Man in Black truely was... She smiled, and thought about how she would get a chance to meet him. Mr. Ginyu watched the duel, but had his mind some place else. I wonder if all the guests and duelist will trash my castle, if they do, they'll pay, he thought to himself.  
  
On the Field, the powerful Tyrant Dragon (2400/2000) had muffled roars coming from being tangled in string, and not being able to move out of the position of standing up. On the Man in Black's side, Metal Valkyrie (1900/500), Metal Lady (450/900), and the Metal Soldier (900/450) stood strong in their attack positions. Lillan's eyes widened as the Man in Black continued to look on blankly. This blank face would be the demise of the old man and his attempts at getting revenge. The Man in Black tilted his hat down a little more, while his black hair covering his right eye remained un-touched. Malice was still perched on his shoulder and he picked his hand, which he placed on the computerized part of the podium. "I suppose we should end this.." Lillan was still in shock at his Tyrant Dragon that was covered in string. "End this..." The Man in Black played his card he just drew, "To complete the set of four, I summon the Metal Knight (1200/500)..." Lillan laughed, "You must be nuts! You can't beat me with four weak monsters like that, my dragon will break free next turn and destroy you!" "There is no next turn..." "What?!" Lillan shouted. The Man in Black's face forged a slight smile, as Malice meowed so loud that the crowd all turned their heads to see the commotion. "I play Tango..." he showed a card with a picture of 4 small, monsters covered in metal with a rose in between. "Tango????" Lillan once again shouted.  
  
"Tango? What's that Yugi?" Joey asked. "I don't know, i've never.." Yugi was cut off. "I think moi can answer your question..." Harle said. "Really? So what is this Tango card?" Serenity asked while smiling. "Yea is it really powerful enough to stop this dragon?" Tristan remarked. "Ze card is legendary, believed to unite the soldiers to work as one and, they become extremely powerful... Ze card was lost, along with the 4 metal monsters ages ago.. never to be seen." Harle smiled at her helpful advice. "That is until now.." Yugi's Grandpa said, fasinated by this new combo.  
  
"The legendary card, Tango, unites my soldier to work as 4... 4 for the set..." The Man in Black saw what was happenning on the field. The four metal monsters all grouped together as a 4 roses flew at each monster. The monsters all grew in size, and in power to (2000/2000). Metal Lady appeared with her hands up in the air, that were shining, above the Metal Soldier who threw out a few punches, that sent out light streams. The Metal Valkyrie had light streaming from her hands as she floated above the Metal Knight, who's sword was shinning. "I have a bad feeling about this..." Lillan said as he knew this was the end. "Tango allows all my monsters to attack...." "No, I can't lose!!!" The Man in Black smiled, "Let's Tango.." "Meow!" came the cry from Malice. All 4 monsters took flight as they slashed, blasted, and punched the dragon and god quickly. A gaint tide of white light was sent everywhere, after a big explosion surrounded the area by the Tyrant Dragon and Senju God. After the blast died down, the dragon was obliterated, and the Senju God had been desicrated. The display above, slowly displayed the final scoring. The Man in Black: 1150LP Lillan: 0LP  
  
The crowd errupted in cheers and clapping, as did most of the duelists, including Kaiba. The Man in Black stepped down and walked toward Lillan. Lillan slammed down his deck and was whinning again. Lillan turned to see the Man in Black who stared down Lillan, back to his normal face, instead of blank. "What do you want?" Lillan shouted. Malice jumped down from his shoulder and perched by Lillan's leg. "Apologize to my cat and leave.." Lillan pet the cat on the head and said, "I'm sorry...damn-it.." Lilland Bernice went to the castle to collect their things, and quickly left during the intermission. Botan picked up the microphone, "Well wasn't that exciting, before the first round matches, we'll have an intermission, snacks and other things will be sold at the front area! Enjoy!" She gave the peace sign as she walked down the steps to get to see the Man in Black. Mr. Ginyu followed her to see him too. "Nice job! Your a great duelist..." Yugi smiled up at the Man in Black, who looked at him with a smile. The Man in Black patted the back of Yugi and looked up to see Botan and Mr. Ginyu. "I can't wait to see your skills, Yugi.." the Man in Black said. "Um.. Mr. Man in Black, thank you, I don't know how to repay you.." Botan spoke in an uneasy and shy tone. "No need to.." the Man in Black was cut off because Botan reached up and kissed him on his left cheek. "Thank you.." Botan rushed away with Mr. Ginyu who said his words. The Man in Black smiled and walked with Yugi and the group, as Malice jumped on his shoulder again. After the intermission the first round would begin, and the matches would get much more interesting...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
To be continued... Next: Episode 19: Jade Hunter v.s Teri: A Woman's Touch  
  
Preview: (in Mai's voice) Well the First Round begins with a shot of fireworks! Everyone is interested to see what these duelists are like. The first match is has Jade Hunter, the mysterious woman duelist who dresses horribly like an amazon and has a bad attitude towards us and Yugi. She faces off against Teri, the expert water duelist, the action is about ready to start when the special rules kick in... Water? Darkness? And even some rain? How are we supposed to duel in these conditions.. find out all about it as the beginning round starts up for "Yu-gi-oh! Tournament of Champions" 


End file.
